Only Time
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: .:1827:.Hay veces donde basta un poco de tiempo para conocer a alguien, y falta sólo un poco más para que éste se convierta en alguien especial. Tanto Tsuna como Hibari deberán aprender del otro, y saber que hay veces donde las cosas no son como parece.
1. Las Apariencias Engañan

Buenas, he aquí mi primera historia de esta pareja, he decidido incursionar en este anime, a pesar de que no muchos lo ven porque adoro a este par, y más aún cuando los ponen juntitos. Soy una gran fan de este Manga.

**_Declaimer:_** Este anime/manga no es mío, si no de su autora Akira Amano.

**_Aclaraciones:_** Sin duda no me ha quedado fiel a las características del anime/manga, pero he hecho todo lo posible, dejando lo menos OC a los personajes. La historia se basa en el regreso de los muchachos después de la Arca del Futuro, hay varias cosas sacadas del manga por los que a las personas que no están al día puede que pillen Spoiler, así que cuidado.

Los Titulos serán escritos en Italiano y la tradución quedara en la eleccion de capitulos. Bueno entenderan más adelante.

**_Parejas:_** Hibari/Tsuna (1927) y mención de Yamamoto/Gokudera (8059) Posibles modificaciones a medida que avance la historia.

_**

* * *

L'apparenza inganna.**_

----- Objetivo 1 -----

.

.

Después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa, era - un sin duda - un alivio para esos jóvenes volver a su tiempo, a pesar de la serie de inconvenientes que tuvieron a la hora de regresar, sí, sin duda una serie de inconvenientes.

Al parecer los cálculos de Irie Shoichi no habían sido del todo acertados, ya que al volver, cada uno había aparecido en un lugar diferente de Japón. Tsuna había aparecido en una de las playas de Okinawa. Gokureda en medio de un crucero. Yamamoto en el lago Kawaguchi que estaba a los pies del monte Fûji. Chrome; la que tuvo mayor "suerte", apareció en Tokio, eso sí, en el techo del rascacielos más alto de la ciudad. Hibari había aparecido en Hokkaido en las cercanías del lago Mashu. Ryohei en las costas de Jodogahama. Lambo e I-Pin junto a Haru y Kyoko habían aparecido en Nagoya, mientras que Reborn en Osaka.

Las caras de inconformidad de algunos no esperaron a ser mostradas, ninguno tuvo problemas a la hora de regresar a su ciudad, a excepción de Tsuna, pero se podría suponer que era algo normal en su caso, pero al final gracias a la ayuda de Dino todos pudieron regresar sanos y a salvo.

La rutina que había sido dañada por la serie de sucesos había regresado por fin a la normalidad, muchos no habían prestado atención a la desaparición de los jóvenes, pero eso tampoco les importaba, estaban agradecidos de volver a sus hogares. Hibari no había tardado nada en volver las cosas a la "normalidad" después de su breve ausencia, mientras que Ryohei había regresado a su rutina extrema con el boxeo. Yamamoto con algo de nostalgia se habían reintegrado al club de Béisbol, a pesar de que en términos reales nunca se había ido, Gokureda como siempre seguía ignorando a todos y ayudando a Tsuna, como buena mano derecha. Kyoko y Haru tuvieron que decir pequeñas mentiras blancas, pero todo había quedado en orden. Tsuna por otra parte, seguía con su rutina diaria, "Perdedor Tsuna", sonrió con cierta nostalgia cuando alguien le llamó así el primer día, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, para el resto de la gente seguía siendo el patético joven bueno para nada y en cierto modo eso le dolía.

Ahora con algo de cansancio había subido a la sotea del colegio, había logrado escapar de sus amigos, no es que no quisiera estar con ellos, pero hace algún tiempo había tenido ganas de meditar los últimos sucesos con calma, pero al estar rodeado de gente y pensamientos externos no lo había conseguido.

Abrió la puerta con cansancio, el sol le dio en toda la cara por lo cual tuvo que cerrar los ojos, cerró la puerta una vez su vista se normalizó, con lentitud se acercó a la maya de protección.

El reciente viaje al futuro habían causado en él una serie de dudas, al parecer su yo en el futuro había aceptado su papel dentro de la mafia; cosa que aún no le tenía conforme, les había expuesto a peligros, había sido un alivio saber que no había muerto, pero temía que un enemigo aún más peligroso que Byakuran apareciera.

Sintió un pesado escalofrío recorrerle, se abrasó así mismo meditabundo, ¿Habían conseguido cambiar el futuro con sus acciones? ¿Existía ahora un futuro para los Arcobaleno y para su "familia"?

- un futuro – susurró a la nada, posó su vista sobre la gente que estaba en el patio a esa hora, muchos de los clubes realizaban sus actividades en ese momento. Apartó su vista algo desanimado, le habría gustado pertenecer a alguno y ser al menos alguien necesitado, pero como el "Perdedor Tsuna" eso era imposible. Decidió mejor apoyarse en una de las paredes cerca de la entrada, había algo de sombra la cual le permitía huir del sol.

"Huir del sol" rio ante eso, porque en realidad siempre estaba como escapando de Ryohei, siempre con eso de que se uniera al club de boxeo, pero como era de esperarse, eso no era algo para él.

Cada uno de los climas que les fueron designados a sus guardianes habían sido más que acertados, a excepción de si mismo claro está. Para él, el cielo era algo demasiado basto y hermoso, todo lo contrario a lo que era él. Abraso sus piernas cansado, quizás no debería meditar tanto las cosas, ya que su personalidad pesimista comenzaba a salir a flote, quizás sólo debería descansar en ese silencio que hace tanto no tenía, sí, era mejor descansar un momento.

Poco a poco y sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Por otro lado en la parte más alta de la sotea; en el techo de la entrada a esta, un joven de cabellos negros y mirada afilaba comenzaba a despertar de su siesta, bostezo perezoso, los días así siempre le aburrían, nunca había alguien cerca a quien pudiera morder hasta la muerte.

- Hibari, Hibari – la pequeña ave a quien había "adoptado" no tardó en aparecer y posarse sobre su cabeza. Volvió a bostezar cansado. Se recostó una vez más, fijo su vista en las pocas nubes que cubrían el cielo. La pequeña ave elevó brevemente el vuelo para permitirle al moreno recostarse para luego posarse en el pie de su pierna derecha, la cual tenía cruzada sobre la izquierda.

- qué día tan aburrido – dijo despacio.

- Hibari – el ave emprendió el vuelo, cosa que extraño al moreno, esa ave siempre que le veía despierto se le acercaba, vio como esta bajaba a la entrada del lugar, con curiosidad; rara en él, decidió por fin levantarse, además, ya era hora que hiciera una de sus rondas. Se estiró un poco para despertar todos sus músculos, después saltó al nivel inferior. Elevó una ceja ante el espectáculo que aquel herbívoro dejaba ver.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi – el nombrado no reacción, vio como Hibird se posaba sobre la cabeza del chico castaño, cosa que le extraño; su pequeño compañero no tendía a acercase a la gente.

- Hibari, Hibari – el chico de cabellos negros se arrodillo para apreciar bien el rostro del otro chico, siempre le había llamado la atención ese muchacho.

Para él, Sawada Tsunayoshi era un completo misterio, a veces era un herbívoro que era maltratado por todos y en otras ocasiones era un herbívoro capaz de pelear y defenderse. Aunque un herbívoro siempre será un herbívoro. Él era distinto a la mayoría.

Por otro lado, un bebé vestido de traje y con un peculiar sombreo, había llegado a la sotea, le había dado tiempo a su estudiante para que descansará, pero ya era hora de regresar, pero la singular escena que encontró le dejó intrigado.

Sabía muy bien que Hibari no era de la clase de sujetos que se queda viendo a otros a menos que algo este pasando por su mente, y sabía que para el guardián de la Nube, Tsuna resultaba un espécimen extraño, pero nunca creyó que fuera a tal grado de causar en él una intriga tangible. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su cara, tal parecía que las cosas se iban a poner interesante.

- Si vas a golpearlo deberías hacerlo luego – habló por fin el infante.

- Oh, el bebé – sonrió de costado el moreno, no tardo en erguirse y sacar una de sus tofas - ¿Quieres pelear? –

- hoy no estoy de ánimo – dijo simple el niño.

-Mmm… - con algo de desanimo el moreno bajo el arma.

- siempre mostrando una pose patética Tsuna – dijo el niño.

- … – el pelinegro había emprendido su marcha hacia la salida del lugar.

- Hibari un momento – el pequeño se acercó para luego extenderle un sobre, el otro chico lo tomó con cierta duda.

- ¿De qué se trata? –

- tú yo de diez años en el futuro me lo dio para ti –

- pensé que no podíamos decir o tener nada de esa época a excepción de las cajas –

- oh bueno, técnicamente me dijo que no te diría nada del futuro, debe ser interesante ¿no?... que trates de hablarte a ti mismo… debe ser importante – sin más palabras el moreno guardo el sobre.

- supongo –

- puedo pedirte un favor – el moreno le vio con interés, era raro que el bebé solicitara un favor, en especial a él quien siempre trataba de tener una pelea.

- sería interesante que me debieras algo – Reborn sonrió antes las palabras del joven.

- puedes llevar a Tsuna a un lugar donde pueda descansar en paz – el moreno alzó una ceja ante la petición para luego posar su vista en aquel herbívoro que dormía sin percatarse de nada.

- mandaré a alguien del comité por él – dijo al tiempo que se volteaba.

- no – el bebé sonrió – preferiría que le lleves tú –

- tientas tu suerte bebé –

- lo sé – Sin decir otra palabra Hibari caminó hacía Tsuna, pasó una mano bajo sus rodillas y la otras la posó tras su espalda y con facilidad lo alzó. Hibird alzó el vuelo para luego posarse en la cabeza de Hibari.

- lo dejaré en la habitación del comité de disciplina si decides ir por él – sin esperar respuesta el joven salió del lugar, Reborn por otro lado miró el cielo, en su rostro cierta diversión se pudo apreciar.

- Las nubes son distantes… a excepción con el cielo –

Hibari caminaba bastante molesto por los pasillos desiertos del colegio, no era para él ningún agrado tener que cargar a un herbívoro como ese. Pero si quería que el bebé le debiera algo tendría que aguantarse las horribles ganas de morder hasta la muerte al sujeto que dormía calmadamente en sus brazos.

Con un poco de dificultad logró abrir la puerta de la oficina, hecho un vistazo a la habitación, al parecer todos los miembros del comité se encontraban en clases, mejor para él, no tenía ningún deseo que le vieran cargando a otra persona. Acomodó el cuerpo durmiente de Tsuna sobre uno de los sillones del lugar, el chico parecía tener un sueño realmente pesado porque no se había despertado en todo el trayecto. Hibird decidió tomar una siesta junto al otro chico, así que fue a acomodarse en la cabeza de éste.

Hibari por otro lado fue a sentarse frente al escritorio que había en la habitación, sacó algunos papeles para comenzar a revisarlos, con aburrimiento posó su cabeza en una de sus manos. Pasaron alrededor de unos diez minutos donde sólo el silencio reinó, irritado bajo los documentos, el tener la presencia de alguien le incomodaba, no estaba acostumbrado a compartir su precioso espacio con alguien más. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el que ese niño estuviera allí no le desagradaba, sino más bien que le distraía.

Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento para fijar su vista en el techo, no tenía nada en concreto por el cual pensar, pero necesitaba distraer su mente de alguna manera, había observado mucho a ese chico en la época futura como para hacerlo en esta. Recordó la singular carta que su otro yo le había dejado, procedió a sentarse un poco mejor para luego sacar la carta. Ésta estaba en un sobre delgado, no había ningún escrito en el exterior, con cuidado - nato en él -procedió a sacar el contenido. Pudo reconocer su letra con facilidad. A pesar de todo tenía cierta curiosidad por saber que era aquello tan importante que tenía que decirse.

Pero el contenido de esa carta le extraño de sobremanera. En aquel papel sólo resaltaba una palabra, una que dejaba en evidencia que había sido escrita por él.

"_**CROCE"**_

No comprendía, ¿por qué su yo de hace diez años le dejaba una carta con aquello? Para él, era una palabra vacía que para nada le servía, pero conociéndose, puede que aquella simple palabra pudiera significar algo de gran magnitud para su vida.

- mmm… - el singular suspiro del castaño dejó notar que estaba próximo a despertar. Sin apuro comenzó a guardar la carta, debería esperar a otro momento para descifrarla.

Fijo su vista sobre el ocupante del sillón, no estaba seguro de que pensar, pero él no se caracterizaba por no hacer nada antes sus dudas, tendría que saber qué era ese acertijo y quien era Sawada Tsunayoshi, porque estaba seguro que esa simple palabra estaba en Italiano, la lengua originaria de todos sus problemas y los del castaño.

- ¡¡Décimo!! – elevó los ojos molesto, al parecer la tropa de debiluchos se acercaba. Se colocó de pie lentamente para luego encaminarse a la salida, mejor estar lejos de aquellos incordios - ¡¡¡Décimo!!! – cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta esta se abrió antes, Gokudera acelerado trato de ingresar, pero sólo recibió un golpe que lo mandó al otro lado del corredor, Hibari estaba más que molesto.

- Gokudera – se acercó el chico fanático del béisbol para auxiliarlo con su típica sonrisa - te advertí que no entraras así… jajaja –

- si sigues gritando te morderé hasta la muerte –

- Hibari maldito – habló por fin el peliblanco mientras se sobaba la cabeza producto del golpe.

- hey, no se pongan a pelear ahora – intercedió el chico más alto – sólo venimos por Tsuna, el pequeñín nos dijo que estaba acá –

- ¿Hibari-san? – una voz suave y adormilada viniendo del interior llamó la atención de los presentes - ¿Yamamoto? ¿Gokudera-kun? – Tsuna por fin había despertado y miraba todo su alrededor confundido, pero cuando reparó en la presencia del moreno y el lugar donde se encontraba se asusto – Hiiii, ¿Po-Porque estoy aquí? –

- El Bebé – fue la escueta respuesta del moreno, Tsuna juraba que le iba a dar un ataque, ¿acaso Reborn quería que Hibari-san le matara?

- Tsuna, haz estado desaparecido toda la hora, el pequeñín nos dijo que te habías dormido en la sotea, pero que te encontraríamos acá… ¿no es divertido? –

- _no, claro que no_ – pensó el castaño, llevó su vista hacía el moreno quien le lanzó una mirada aniquilante - si se puede decir así - cosa que le puso los cabellos de punta.

- e-esto, Hibari-san… perdón por las molestias… - habló todo cortado el chico.

- no tiene porque disculparse Décimo, su deber mínimo; como su guardián, es protegerle – habló enojado el peliblanco.

- lárguense de una vez… hacen que pierda la paciencia – habló enojado Hibari – y tú – se dirigió a Gokudera – yo no soy el guardián de nadie, otra palabra más y te mataré – el mencionado sudo frio ante las palabras del otro muchacho.

- ya nos vamos… - dijo de forma presurosa el castaño.

- jajaja… regresemos al salón antes que termine el descanso – comentó Yamamoto.

- de acuerdo – ambos jóvenes; el guardián de la lluvia y de la tormenta, comenzaron a caminar, Tsuna comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo y se volteo a ver al otro chico.

- Hi-Hibari-san, no sé si te interese, pero haremos una fiesta de celebración mañana en casa de Yamamoto, por haber regresado a salvo del futuro… sería bueno que vengas, ya sabes… fue una dura batalla… y eh… - el moreno le miró indiferente, mientras que el castaño aún no entendía el porqué hacía eso, estaba más que claro que el pelinegro no aceptaría y que incluso querría golpearle por la sola sugerencia, pero en cierta forma, sólo quería tenerles a todos juntos para poder creer que todos habían regresado de aquel espeluznante futuro en el cual les tocó pelear.

_- _no me interesa… - fueron las escuetas palabras del otro muchacho. Se esperaba aquella respuesta, pero hubiera deseado que hubiera sido lo contrario.

- entiendo… si cambias de opinión, la reunión será a las cinco… nos vemos Hibari-san –

- _no me gustan las manadas _– pensó para sí para luego irse por el lado contrario al que se dirigía Tsuna.

El día comenzó a avanzar de manera lenta, pronto el día que en un principio se había apreciado soleado se cubrió de nubes de lluvia, las cuales amenazaban con soltara su carga. Tsuna miraba algo distraído por la ventana de su salón, sentía que aquella clase no terminaría nunca. Fijó su vista en su cuaderno, eran prácticamente nada los apuntes que había tomado, giró su vista hacía Yamamoto, éste dormía plácidamente sobre su pupitre, divertido giró esta vez su vista hacía Gokudera quien observaba la clase en total y absoluto aburrimiento, quizás demasiado fácil para él.

- … Si ocupan esta fórmula les será más fácil solucionar este tipo de enunciados, en cambio, para estos otros deberán… - y así las aburridas palabras del profesor no dejaban de resonar por el lugar.

- psss… Tsuna… - extrañado comenzó a buscar el origen del ruido – pss… Tsunaa – otra vez aquello, sin saber por qué, dirigió su vista a la ventana otra vez, alarmado pudo ver a Lambo en uno de los arboles.

- _¿¡Lambo!?_ – pensó asustado, debería estar en casa y no… colgado de uno de los arboles de la escuela.

- Tsuna ayuda… - pidió en susurró y con los ojos llorosos, conocía bien la personalidad de ese infante, por lo que se le hizo sumamente raro que le pidiera ayuda casi en susurros, siendo que él era el boche con patas. Miró en todas direcciones preocupado, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir del salón.

- Tsuna – lloró nuevamente el niño, algunos comenzaron a girar su vista ya que también habían comenzado a oír el llamado de alguien, pero no entendía bien las palabras. El castaño al fijar su vista nuevamente en Lambo pudo ver que el árbol donde se encontraba estaba siendo sacudido de manera constante, haciendo que este se sujetara fuertemente a el.

- Pro-Profesor… - llamó algo inseguro.

- ¿Qué sucede Sawada? – preguntó irritado, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran en mitad de sus explicaciones.

- e-eh… es que… tengo que salir un minuto – sus amigos; los despiertos, le miraron extrañado.

- no puedes – y se giró nuevamente hacia el pizarrón.

- es importante que salga – aclaró.

- ¿y qué es tan importante? – preguntó con prepotencia, cosa que asusto al castaño.

- el no tiene porque darle explicaciones, es libre de irse – habló desafiante Gokudera.

- guarda silencio Gokudera-kun – habló molesto el maestro.

- viejo decrepito – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el maestro le oyera.

- quieres que te suspendan jovencito –

- inténtelo si es que puede – la sola mirada del peliblanco amedrento al profesor.

- ¡Sawada! – habló enojado – sal a lo que tengas que hacer, pero no vuelvas a mi clase – y sin más se volteo, Tsuna suspiró cansado, ya tenía problemas una vez más, sin pensar más en eso tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Lambo en la escuela? Y por sobre todo ¿Por qué estaba colgando de una rama? Se dio más prisa, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado y lo tanto que Lambo había extrañado a su madre, había comenzado a considerarlo como su hermano pequeño. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, esperaba no caerse en el proceso, después de bajar el piso correspondiente se dirigió a una de las salidas, a paso rápido llegó al patio que daba frente a su salón, se quedo quieto ante lo que veía, una camada de perros estaba rodeando el árbol donde Lambo se había refugiado, todos enojados y mañosos, ¿qué tontería habría hecho el enano ahora? Y lo peor era que él no podía hacer nada, es verdad que tenía su forma Híper, pero era una exageración utilizarla con unos simples animales, además que estaba en medio de la escuela.

- ¡Tsuna! – el llanto asustado de Lambo le hizo reaccionar, tenía que sacar a Lambo de ahí si no quería que se hiciera daño. El problema era ¿cómo?, necesitaba una distracción, al pensar en eso comenzó a hurguetear en su bolsa, sabía que había guardado algo del almuerzo – aquí está… - respiró hondo y fijo su vista algo temerosa en los canes, que quizás eran alrededor de 6 o 7 – pe-perritos… - llamó vacilante, estos no lo tomaron en cuenta – Perritos – habló más fuerte, sobre si cayó la mirada de todos los animales, levantó lo que tenía en su mano derecha, un sándwich de carne, lo meneo en el aire para mostrarlo - ¿lo quieren?... pues vayan por el – no tenía el brazo de Yamamoto, pero lo lanzó a una distancia suficiente para ver como los perros corrían tras el alimento, con rapidez se acercó al árbol – rápido Lambo ¡Salta! – sin dudarlo un segundo el Bovino se tiró en los brazos del mayor, apenas lo sintió se dio a la fuga.

- Tsunaaaa – lloró asustado.

- Tranquilo Lambo – trató de calmarlo – ¿pero cómo rayos hiciste que esos perros te persiguieran? –

- Lambo-san no hizo nada malo, sólo fue al patio y vio un perro feo y trato de echarlo – era estúpido preguntarle a él, era obvio que le inventaría alguna cosa heroica.

- Grrrr… - un gruñido cercano le indicó que el distractor había durado poco. Tenía que perderlos y rápido, con rapidez se dirigió a la parte posterior de la escuela.

- Aaahh… porque a mí – lloriqueo.

Desde la sotea el pequeño Arcobaleno observaba todo, meneo la cabeza, al parecer Tsuna nunca aprendería, parecía que si no estaba en su modo híper seguía siendo un cobarde. Se podía catalogar que aquel chico poseía una doble personalidad, bueno, quizás ese era el encanto que llamaba a la gente a estar de su parte. Incluso el lograr que Mokuro este de su lado, aunque éste no quiera admitirlo, el lograr medianamente una influencia en Hibari, obtener la confianza de Lanchia, haber logrado que Spanner cambiara de bando, aunque fue más su curiosas lo que le hizo irse a su lado.

Bien, hoy no estaba de humor para ayudar a Tsuna con la bala de la última voluntad, se dio media vuelta para ir a descansar un momento, después ya le enseñaría un par de lecciones a su alumno.

Por otro lado Tsuna seguía corriendo.

- Hiiii no quiero que me muerda – lloriqueó asustado.

- buuuaa… mamma – lloraba por su parte Lambo. En su carrera desesperada el castaño no se fijó por donde iba, por lo que chocó con el enrejado de las canchas, cayó sentado en el piso, el golpe le había dolido, pero no había tiempo para quejas, apurado se puso de pie, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que había quedando acorralado.

- Grrrr… - el rugido de los perros; los cuales ya les habían dado alcance, les hizo sudar frio.

- esto es malo, muy malo – dijo asustado Tsuna.

- ¡¡SAWADA!! OH! ESTAS JUGANDO EXTREMAMENTE CON PERROS – el ferviente grito de Ryohei le hizo sobresaltar, el chico llegó de un salto a su lado, ya que estaba al otro lado de la reja – déjame jugar al extremo contigo –

- Onii-san esto… no es… - trataba de hablar Tsuna.

- ¡¡Décimo!! –

- ¡Tsuna! –

- salvados – lloriqueo de forma aliviada el castaño.

- ¿son tuyos Tsuna?, jajajaja que entretenido, no sabía que tuvieras tantos perros –

- no seas idiota, de seguro quieren atacar al Décimo – habló exasperado del peliblanco ganándose junto a Ryohei al tiempo que sacaba sus bombas.

- ¡¡Lambo-san los defenderá con su grandeza Guiajajajaja!! –

-_ hace un momento estaba llorando aterrado_ – pensó cansado el castaño.

- GRRRR – los perros se veían cada vez más molestos, ellos sólo querían comerse a ese enano que olía tan dulce.

- Los perros no están permitidos en la escuela –

- Hiiii – más problemas. Hibari los miraba enojado desde el otro extremo de la reja, del mismo lugar por donde el guardián del sol había aparecido.

- Hibari-teme, no son nuestros, quieren atacar al Décimo – mirada fría para Gokudera y Tsuna.

- no me interesa, están causando alboroto en la escuela… lo que significa… que tendré que morderlos hasta la muerte –

- HIIII – se alejó lo más posible de la reja, ya que el moreno saltó a donde estaban ellos listo para golpearlos.

- ¡Tsuna! – lloró Lambo.

- Cállate vaca estúpida –

- ¡¡al extremo!! –

- jajajaja… -

- GRRR – mucho ruido, demasiado boche, eso estaba haciendo que Hibari se enfadara aún más. Distraído por todo, el castaño quedó un poco alejado de la protección de sus amigos, cosa que aprovechó uno de los perros al ver que el traía lo que tanto habían perseguido.

- ¡¡Tsuna!! – el grito de Yamamoto le advirtió del movimiento del can, pudo ver al perro saltar hacia ellos, el castaño alarmado sólo atino a proteger a Lambo con su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Pero no sintió nada, sólo el quejido del perro al ser golpeado, lentamente abrió sus ojos aún asustado, frente a él pudo ver la espalda de Hibari quien miraba molesto los perros.

- Después me encargare de ustedes, estos perros son peligrosos para la seguridad de los alumnos – como siempre dando prioridad a la seguridad de la escuela.

- Tsk, habrá que deshacerse de ellos – habló molesto Gokudera.

- ¡¡Entrenamiento al Extremo!! –

- esperen… – habló Tsuna algo inseguro – e-ellos sólo deben tener hambre… n-no creo necesario lastimarlos por algo así… -

- Pero trataron de lastimarlo Décimo –

- de-debe ser… – habló con una sonrisa culpable al tiempo que desviaba la vista – porque Lambo tiene muchas manchas de comida y dulces en el pelo –

- ¡¡Vaca estúpida!! ¿Es que no te bañas? –

- cállate idiota, Lambo-san es muy limpio – dijo indignado.

- te matare –

- calma, calma – lo detuvo Yamamoto.

- Los morderé hasta la muerte si no se callan – dijo arto el moreno, los presentes se callaron automáticamente ante el tono de éste – no me interesa si están hambrientos o heridos, están en el patio del colegio y eso está prohibido… así que me desharé de ellos – sin esperar las replicas de los demás procedió a espantar a los perros, porque después de todo, el guardián de la Nube parecía simpatizar con los animales.

El problema había sido resuelto por Hibari una vez más, éste se fue del lugar sin decir palabra, al tiempo que dos chicos gruñían ante el pedante comportamiento del chico, Yamamoto dijo divertido que era la primera vez que veía coincidir en opiniones a Gokudera y a Ryohei.

- Mamá ya llegamos – se anunció el castaño una vez que llegaron a su casa.

- ¡¡Mamma!! – Lambo saltó de los brazos de Tsuna para dirigirse a la cocina.

- Lambo-chan ¿dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupada… bienvenido Tsu-kun – saludó a su hijo cuando le vio entrar a la cocina.

- Lambo fue a la escuela – hablaba al tiempo que se sentaba – ahh… no tiene remedio, le he dicho muchas veces que no vaya –

- es tú culpa por mimarlo tanto –

- ¡Reborn! – Exclamó molesto el castaño - ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? –

- tenía que resolver algunos asuntos… -

- ¿Asuntos? – por alguna razón aquello no le gustaba.

- Mamma ¿no crees que Lambo debería tomar un baño? – habló el bebe del sombrero.

- es verdad, hoy te toca baño Lambo-chan – así ambos salieron de la cocina.

- el haber sacado a mi mamá supone que es algo importante – suspiro el chico.

- hay una citación desde Italia, deberás ir dentro de dos meses, se ha convocado a una junta para presentarte a ti y a tus guardianes a las familias pertenecientes a los Vongola y a las familias aliadas –

- Hiiii… ¡estás loco! Ya te dije que no quiero ser parte de la mafia –

- me sorprende que aún digas eso… deberías asumir ya que estas en la mafia – el castaño soltó un suspiro.

- por más que me niegue me harás ir – dijo cansado, apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos los cuales estaban sobre la mesa – lo difícil será llevar a todos mis guardianes –

- Gokudera y Yamamoto no son de cuidado, en cuanto a Ryohei se cómo convencerlo, Lambo irá a donde lo lleves… pero Hibari y Mokuro son el problema, en especial Mokuro, no creo que las familias estén felices de que él sea un guardián –

- lo sé, pero no importa… mi padre fue quien lo eligió y a demostrado estar, de cierta forma, de nuestra parte –

- he hablado sobre el asunto que me encargaste con el Noveno – al oír eso el chico se sentó bien nuevamente.

- ¿y? –

- dice que es factible, pero para que sea posible, debes aceptar de forma absoluta ser el Décimo Vongola y tomar toda la responsabilidad de sus actos –

- ya veo… - suspiró el castaño.

- ¿Aún piensas hacerlo? –

- no deseo que Mokuro permanezca por 10 años en aquella prisión, de alguna forma tengo que agradecerle el que nos haya ayudado –

- … - el bebé lo miró unos segundos – el Mokuro que nos ayudó en el futuro no es éste Mokuro, estás arriesgando muchas cosas al querer liberarlo… no sólo eso, muchas familias se pondrán en tu contra –

- Dino-san y Tú siempre me han dicho que debo proteger a mi familia por sobre todas las cosas, Mokuro es parte de mi Familia, así mismo lo son los miembros de Kokuyo – el bebé sonrió.

- Serás un buen jefe –

- ni me lo recuerdes… supongo que no queda otra opción… - pronto el chico comenzó a llorar – ahhh… no quiero ser de la mafia… quiero una vida tranquila… -

- mañana hablaremos con los demás –

- de acuerdo – dijo sin ánimo.

- _aún queda una prueba Tsuna, pero esta vez será para tus guardianes_ – pensó para sí el Arcobaleno al tiempo que salía del lugar.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero que la historia les haya interesado, he hecho este capítulo con mucho cariño, sus opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Por si acaso para los que no se percataron donde estaba la traducción del titulo; _**"L'apparenza inganna" **_significa_** "Las Apariencias Engañan".  
**_

La historia según mi perspectiva ira lento ya que deben darse las ocasiones para que ellos comiencen a conocerse y a entenderse, y por sobre todo entender aquello que les está pasando.

Quizás el Tsuna de esta historia les parezca algo más maduro, pero es natural que lo haga después de las cosas por las cuales ha pasado.

Bien, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, espero que me dejen sus opiniones **_o los morderé hasta la muerte._** (XD)

Atentamente: Kiky Usui


	2. El mensaje de la Nube

**_Il messaggio della Nuvola_**

------ Objetivo 2 ------

.

.

Todos se habían reunido en la casa de Yamamoto como se había planeado, las risas estaban por todas partes, todos parecían felices, habían tomado como normal el estar casi todo el tiempo juntos.

Kyoko y Haru parecían felices de estar juntas otra vez, no paraban de conversar y ponerse al día con todas las cosas que habían hecho esa semana. Gokudera – como siempre – se encontraba discutiendo con Yamamoto y Ryohei, quienes parecían querer inculcarle algo de "deportismo" al peliblanco y que dejara, por fin, ese mal habito que tenía de estar fumando, pero el chico les ignoraba de forma olímpica. Lambo e I-Pin corrían por el lugar sin importarles nada, demasiado entretenidos como para pensar en quedarse quietos. Bianchi estaba sentada junto a Reborn a quien alimentaba de forma mimosa, cabe recalcar que él no se quejaba para nada. Tsuna se encontraba sentado junto a Futa, quien miraba todo divertido.

A pesar de la sonrisa que cargaba el castaño, este no dejaba de pensar que ni Chrome ni Hibari habían aparecido en la pequeña celebración, se lo esperaba, pero tenía la ilusión de verles, en especial a Chrome de quien no sabía nada desde que habían regresado.

- pareces distraído Tsuna-nii –

- ¿eh? Sólo pensaba algunas cosas Futa, pero nada más – rió para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- desde su regreso has estado extraño Tsuna-nii… mejor dicho, pareces más maduro que antes – el castaño le miró extrañado, probablemente los eventos por los cuales había pasado le habían hecho madurar de forma silenciosa, a pesar de que sólo Futa parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso.

- … - prefirió no decir nada, fijó su vista en Kyoko, la chica que más quería, la encontraba tan linda, sin embargo en todo el tiempo que vivió con ella y Haru, se percató de que el sentimiento que sentía por ambas era similar. Quizás al ser la única chica que le había hablado la había transformado en alguien especial, pero no al punto de quererla como algo más.

Los pensamientos del Tsuna se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del local fue abierta, por ella apreció la delicada figura de Chrome, parecía algo insegura de entrar.

- ¡Chrome! – exclamó contento el castaño, se acercó a la entrada para hacerla entrar.

- Jefe –

- Chrome-chan – hablaron a la vez Kyoko y Haru. La chica sonrió al verlas de forma tímida. No había estado segura de ir, pero se había decidido a última hora. Rápidamente fue jalada por las chicas, para así poder conversar de manera animada en una de las mesas al tiempo que le invitaban a comer. Tsuna sonrió aliviado, era un peso menos el que sentía al ver a la Guardiana de la Niebla en buen estado.

- Los Herbívoros, como siempre, haciendo ruido – la singular exclamación hizo saltar a Tsuna en su lugar, por su lado, sin emoción alguna, pasó Hibari quien se fue a ganar en la mesa más alejada del resto. Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei veían impresionados al moreno, nadie, absolutamente nadie se creía que él pudiera estar ahí.

- Tal parece que viniste – dijo divertido Reborn.

- prometiste que algo interesante pasaría – dijo como si nada el moreno. Ahora todos entendían la presencia del moreno en el lugar.

- ¿Va a pasar algo Reborn-san? – preguntó Gokudera.

- Supongo que ya es hora de hablar – se bajó de la mesa para ganarse en la barra para así quedar a la vista de todos.

- Reborn ¿qué… - iba a hablar Tsuna.

- Los Guardianes del Décimo Vongola junto con él han sido citados para ser presentados frente al resto de las familias… - comenzó a hablar, Gokudera al escuchar esas palabras sonrió entusiasmado.

- no me interesa – habló Hibari.

- me niego a ir – habló también Chrome.

- ¡Malditos! ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!? Es un honor ser presentados a las demás familias, y si no van dejaran en vergüenza al Décimo –

- Gokudera-kun… si no quieren ir no se puede hacer nada – trató de calmarlo Tsuna.

- es imperativo que vayan Tsuna, si alguno de tus guardianes falta serás acusado de subestimar a la familia – habló calmado Reborn.

- ¿Qué? – dijo alarmado Tsuna.

- serás encerrado en la mansión de Italia y te asignaran nuevos guardianes, incluso pueden ser los postulantes de los Varia –

- ellos trataran de matarme – dijo alarmado.

- por eso, todos tus guardianes deben asistir, sin excepciones – habló seguro.

- Será mejor que vayan par de idiotas – dijo enojado el peliblanco.

- no es mi problema – habló como si nada el Hibari.

- Hibari, supongo que estás muy aburrido desde que llegaste ¿no es así? – Habló el Arcobaleno – si aceptas ser el guardián de forma oficial y vas a Italia, tendrás muchas oportunidades de pelear… en la misma reunión y los años por venir, ser un guardián te pondrá en peligro ya que muchos trataran de tener tu anillo – la mitad de los presentes; los que no conocían a Hibari, pensaban que Reborn estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a convencerlo. Y aquellos que si conocían a Hibari sudaron nerviosos, Reborn sólo estaba aumentando su sed de combate.

- Woa, suena interesante… pero no me interesa ir en una manada –

- tu anillo te da la libertad de ir de forma independiente… no es necesario que estés con todos –

- de acuerdo – nadie se creía que con semejante argumento Hibari había sido convencido.

- Chrome… - habló esta vez dirigiéndose a la muchacha – creo que al igual que Mokuro no quieres meterte en asuntos de la mafia, pero en este caso tómalo como un asunto de saldar una deuda – dijo frio.

- ¡Reborn! - alegó Tsuna enojado.

- cállate Tsuna – dijo molesto por ser interrumpido, sin embargo lo que hizo callar al muchacho no fue la exclamación de su tutor, si no el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, alarmado miró en todas direcciones, en eso una leve niebla comenzó a rodear el sector frente a Chrome.

- Kufufufu Según recuerdo, mi querida Chrome no le debe nada a la mafia – se oyó la divertida voz de Mokuro.

- ¿Mokuro-sama? – habló impresionada la chica, al parecer el muchacho había canalizado el poder de Nagi para hacer una ilusión de sí mismo.

- me pareció divertido escuchar lo que el pequeño Arcobaleno tenía que decir – dijo como si nada. Hibari le observó atento, quizás hoy podría saldar la maldita deuda que tenía con ese sujeto.

- Es correcto que Chrome no le debe nada a la Mafia – habló calmado Reborn – pero tú si a Tsuna –

- Oya, así que le debo un favor a Décimo Vongola… ¿Puedo saber cuál es? – dijo con una sonrisa, Reborn también sonrió, cosa que molesto en cierta medida al ilusionista.

- tu libertad – todos los presentes; los que sabían de la condición de Mokuro, se asombraron ante lo dicho.

- Puedes ser más claro Arcobaleno – pidió.

- Tsuna abogó por tu libertad ante el jefe de los Vongola, se le concedió tu libertad a cambio de que asumiera su rol como Décimo y cargar con todas las consecuencias que puedan traer tus actos al ser libre –

- ¡¡Décimo, porque dejará en libertad a alguien como él!! ¡¡¡Trato de matarlo!!! – todos ahora observaban la nerviosa figura de Tsuna.

- no creo justo el castigo que está pasando – habló firme – es decir, se que debe ser castigado… pero a pesar de todo nos ha ayudado, y mi padre le prometió que le ayudaría… y esto… - comenzó a ponerse nervioso – el lugar donde está Mokuro es frío, no hay nada, sólo silencio y oscuridad… no puedo permitir que gente que está cerca de mi sufran de esa forma… Además Chrome nos ayudo mucho en aquella aventura al futuro… y sé que ella estima mucho a Mokuro, así que quería agradecerle de alguna forma… a ambos –

- jefe – dijo en un susurró la chica.

- no te prometo lealtad Vongola – dijo rudo Rokudo.

- Maldito… - iba a hablar Gokudera.

- sin embargo, si cumples y me liberas… - habló sobre el alegato del peliblanco – no haré nada que atente contra ti y la familia… y seré el guardián de la Niebla – dichas esas palabras la imagen del pelimorado desapareció.

- muy bien… - habló satisfecho el Arcobaleno – en dos meses será la reunión, partiremos el día anterior a esta, estén listos -

El resto de la celebración continúo en un tenso silencio, la mayoría se encontraban nerviosos ante las expectativas de un viaje a Italia. Tsuna miraba sus manos algo preocupado, nunca quiso que sus amigos se vieran involucrados en todo esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora lo único que podía hacer era tratar de no ponerlos en peligro, sonrió algo molesto, ahora entendía en algo a su yo futuro, quizás al igual que él no había tenido otra alternativa. Molesto se puso de pie para salir del lugar, muchos le vieron salir, pero nadie le siguió, entendiendo que quizás lo mejor era dejarle solo por ahora.

Hibari contempló la figura de Tsuna salir por la puerta, ya nada le ataba a quedarse, su paciencia había sido estrujada al máximo y ahora sólo quiera irse, sin embargo, un extraño deseo de seguir al castaño le atacó, pero que ignoro de todos modos. Sin prisa se dirigió a la salida del lugar, las reuniones sin duda no eran lo suyo.

La noche ya había caído, las estrellas se veían hermosas, tan claras que parecía imposible que fueran reales. Hibari cerró la puerta tras suyo dejando todo aquel molesto ruido atrás.

- ¿crees que hago lo correcto Nuts? – escuchó un leve murmullo que reconoció perfectamente.

- nya… - un poco más allá, bajo las luces de un farol, estaba Tsuna en canclillas mientras veía al animal de su caja.

- hubiera querido que ellos no terminaran involucrados en más cosas – decía al tiempo que acaricia la cabecita del animal, éste le veía melancólico, después de todo, era un reflejo del corazón de Tsuna, él podía entenderle perfectamente.

- si quieren involucrarse es problema de ellos – el comentario de Hibari sorprendió tanto a Tsuna como a Nuts quien se escondió tras su amo al percatarse que no estaban solos.

- Hibari-san –

- hmmm… - el chico miró detenidamente al animal quien le devolvía la mirada temerosa, se arrodilló para extender su mano, demostrando que no le haría daño. Tsuna no dijo nada, dudaba mucho que Nuts se alejara de él, pero lo que pasó le extrañó. El León del Cielo olfateó desde su posición la esencia de Hibari, parpadeo un par de veces antes de salir de su escondite y a paso lento acercase, sin despegar su vista del chico para que a cualquier movimiento pudiera salir a esconderse tras su amo. Tsuna parpadeo asombrado cuando Nuts se dejó acariciar por Hibari y sin saber porque, sintió que se sonrojaba. El pequeño león sonrió ante los mimos de ese chico, se sentía seguro cerca de él, su imponente presencia le decía que nada pasaría si estaban cerca, el ronroneo de Nuts se dejó sentir. Tsuna se sentó asombrado y extrañado, por algún extraño motivo sintió su cuerpo ceder y sus ojos se cerraron tranquilos. Así como Nuts era el reflejo de su corazón y podía sentir lo que él sentía, él podía sentir lo que Nuts estaba sintiendo.

- nya… -

- ellos te dejaron crecer para que dejaras de ser un herbívoro – habló sin mirar a Tsuna, aún no entendía porque le decía eso – deja que ellos lo hagan ahora… -

- ¿Hibari-san? –

- creo que subestimas a la gente que está cerca de ti – dejó de acariciar al pequeño león quien le miraba contento – deberías madurar – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. Se puso de pie, para después darle la espalda a Tsuna – por mi parte, no te metas en mis peleas o te morderé hasta la muerte – después de eso, Tsuna lo vio perderse en la oscuridad. El castaño parpadeo un par de veces extrañado, pero después dejó salir una sonrisa, las palabras de Hibari le habían servido de mucho, quizás eran las que necesitaba escuchar, el Hibari del futuro también había hecho lo mismo, de forma indirecta le había ayudado.

- ¿Qué dices Nuts? – su pequeño compañero se acercó a él para subirse a sus brazos y así acurrucarse, su corazón de alguna forma se sentía más tranquilo – sí, yo también lo creo – se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde el pelinegro se había marchado – volvamos con el resto – su compañero fue dejado dentro de su caja una vez más mientras que él ingresaba al lugar donde sus amigos compartían.

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde la fiesta de celebración. Tsuna desde ese día había recibido muchas cartas del noveno, quien quería dejar al corriente a su sucesor antes de la reunión que se efectuaría en un mes más. Muchas de las cartas narraban la inconformidad de algunos jefes de familia al encontrar al próximo sucesor demasiado joven para su puesto. En otras el noveno le relataba contento sobre las cosas que los Varia habían realizado. Ahora mismo leía una reciente carta donde le informaba los últimos movimientos de ese grupo, los cuales habían dicho públicamente que sólo seguirían los órdenes del Noveno.

"_Mammon a decidido unirse al área de investigación de los varia, por lo que ha dejado de ser un miembro activo, así que, tal parece que Xanxus tendrá que buscar otro ilusionista, __Belphégor__ no parecía muy contento con la noticia jojojojo." _

_- Al parecer Fran pronto va a hacer aparición – _pensó divertido Tsuna. Afuera, las nubes anunciaban que pronto la lluvia cubría toda la ciudad de Namimori.

"_Squalo me ha contado que Lussuria había estado algo "delicado" así que había estado llorando por todo, en especial cuando se enteró de la partida de Mammon, jojojo debiste ver la expresión de Squalo cuando me contó que parecía más una mamá gallina. Squalo siempre viene a desahogarse, en realidad es venir a gruñir por todas las cosas que hacen esos muchachos._

_Espero que te hayas reído un poco Tsunayoshi-kun, no debes sentirte presionado por la próxima reunión, sé muy bien que tu corazón gentil y pacifico es lo que hace falta aquí._

Tsuna suspiró, dejó la carta sobre el velador que estaba junto a su cama, Reborn no le había dicho nada de esa reunión, alegando que debía actuar con naturalidad. El Noveno siempre le decía lo mismo en sus cartas, que no debía preocuparse.

- Ya estás haciendo de vago Tsuna – oyó la voz de Reborn, pero no vio al susodicho.

- ¿Reborn? – un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer de la cama, con dolor comenzó a sobarse la nuca.

- has perdido reflejos, antes nunca caerías en algo así –

- ¡eso es mentira! – Alegó mientras se sentaba en el piso - ¿por qué siempre tienes que golpearme? –

- un maestro hace lo que un maestro debe hacer –

- de que rayos estas disfrazado ahora – alegó el castaño al verlo ataviado con ropas similares a la de los monjes Budistas.

- en el camino de la iluminación, el dolor es una parte importante del entrenamiento… por lo que desde hoy dormirás en una cama de espinas –

- ¡¡Estás loco!! – alegó enojado.

- ¿dudas de las enseñanzas de tu maestro? – decía al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

- _Siempre lo he hecho –_pensó el castaño.

- Tsuna – habló más cerio el pelinegro esta vez – la CEDEF ha averiguado que algunos miembros de las familias trataran de hacer una revuelta a tu llegada a Italia –

- ¿una revuelta? –

- parece que nadie cree que tienes las llamas de los Vongola, y que recibiste la "bendición" de Giotto al reconocerte como su legítimo sucesor, por lo que trataran de matarte apenas llegues –

- Hiiii ¡¡ma-matarme!! – exclamó preocupado.

- a ti y a todos tus guardianes –

- Reborn ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? - dijo preocupado el muchacho.

- nada – dijo como si nada.

- ¿¡Qué!? –

- es una oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle a todas las familias lo fuertes que son tus guardianes y tú –

- ¡no quiero lastimar a nadie! –

- si no te defiendes serás tú el que saldrá lastimado – dijo enojado – Dino ira con nosotros, los Cavallone son una de las familias más importante de la alianza, su palabra dejará a varios miembros conformes y convencidos – el bebé se puso de pie para luego acercase a la puerta – recuerda Tsuna, la vida en la mafia es dura, deberás desconfiar hasta de tu sombra. Recuérdalo – dicho eso Reborn dejó la habitación.

- no puedo hacer eso – dijo desanimado, soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie para luego acercase al balcón de su habitación, con cuidado corrió la ventana, una suave brisa le golpe el rostro, desanimado apoyó sus brazos en la baranda para luego posar su cabeza.

El viento mecía sus cabellos, pero sus preocupaciones seguían ahí, había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que las cosas se solucionarían si derrotaba a Byakuran, aquel sujeto fue simplemente uno de los tantos obstáculos en su vida, quizás el más grande, pero no el único ni el último.

_- creo que subestimas a la gente que está cerca de ti –_

Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, las palabras de Hibari-san habían llegado a su mente como una fuerte brisa, y ahora que las volvía a revivir pensaba que eran más ciertas que antes, sus amigos eran fuertes, muy fuertes, sólo debía creer en ellos. Se sentó en una de las esquinas del lugar, elevó su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos, el anillo Vongola brillaba con más ganas de las que recordaba, elevó su mano y su vista al cielo, quizás, si se esforzaba podía llegar a ser aquel cielo, aquel basto cielo que albergaba a los diferentes fenómenos que sucintaban en el, quizás estaba cerca de cuidar a todas esas personas que le eran importantes. Un pequeño remesón proveniente de su caja le indicó que Nuts estaba de acuerdo con él.

Encendió la llama de su anillo y la depositó en su caja, bajo una leve luz Nuts apareció, sin tardar se refugió en los brazos de su amo, y aquella misma tranquilidad que había experimentado después de su encuentro con el guardián de la Nube hace ya un mes les embriago.

- Quiero verlo – dijo sin pensar, Nuts le miró atento, al parecer su amo no se había dado cuenta de las palabras que había dicho, pero él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Se zafó como pudo del abrazo que le tenía sujeto y saltó al borde de la baranda, miró unos segundos al castaño quien le miraba confundido para luego saltar a la calle y emprender su carrera.

Tsuna se levantó hecho una bala, algo raro debía pasarle a su compañero, porque Nuts era demasiado miedoso como para salir por su cuenta, además nadie debía verlo, no era normal ver a un pequeño león que tenía por melena un conjunto de llamas.

Cogió la chaqueta que tenía sobre su cama y a medida que baja las escaleras se la fue colocando, tropezó a mitad de camino por lo que cayó estrepitosamente al piso. Futa, Lambo e I-Pin asomaron su cabeza para saber que sucedía.

- Tsuna-nii ¿estás bien? –

- ite – se quejó el castaño al tiempo que se sentaba, pero pronto recordó el porqué de su prisa – si, lo lamento Futa debo irme –

- ¡¡Tsuna tráele dulces a Lambo-san!! –

- ¡de acuerdo! –

En la salida de su hogar miró en todas direcciones buscando algún rastro de Nuts, pero nada se veía, ignorando al sentido común comenzó a correr hacía al lado izquierdo, no había mucha gente por ahí, algunas personas habían salido del trabajo, otros regresaban de las actividades de sus club de la escuela. Lo típico.

Corrió por un par de calles hasta que finalmente llegó al frente de su escuela, su respiración era agitada, miró en todas direcciones en busca de su compañero, lo divisó sobre uno de los pilares de la entrada, mirando detenidamente el edificio escolar, parecía que olfateaba el aire, pestañeo un par de veces para luego saltar de ahí y correr al interior del colegio. No sabía qué era lo que buscaba, pero tenía que detenerlo, nadie debía verlo.

Nuts corrió hasta llegar a una de las paredes del edificio para luego comenzar a saltar de ventana en ventana hasta llegar a la sotea. Tsuna corrió al interior del edificio y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, varias veces tropezó y en otras estuvo a punto de caer, pero siguió corriendo. Con la respiración agitada y con gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro pudo llegar al último piso, llegó frente a la puerta que le conducía a la sotea y sin esperar la abrió. Pudo divisar al León del Cielo frente a él, pero estaba en medio del recinto, mirando detenidamente sobre él. Nuts comenzó a olfatear el aire nuevamente.

- Nuts… ¿qué es lo que pasa? – le preguntó Tsuna al tiempo que se acercaba a él, pero el minino no parecía ponerle atención.

- ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? – su nombre siendo dicho por una voz adormilada le sobresaltó, rápidamente se volteó, una sombra sobre el techo de la entrada le miraba, la falta de luz por parte del sol no le dejaban ver bien, pero conocía perfectamente el tono que había sido empleado en esas palabras.

- ¿Hibari-san? –

- Las clases terminaron, no deberías estar acá – dijo con aburrimiento.

- ¡Nya! – Nuts parecía querer llamar la atención del pelinegro.

- ¿mmm? – éste fijo su vista algo indiferente en la criatura, al reconocerla se puso de pie para luego saltar al sector donde estaba los dos representantes del cielo. Nuts no tardó en acercase al moreno quien se agachó para acariciar levemente la cabeza del animalito. Y como la primera vez, Tsuna sintió su cara arder y como cierta paz le invadía. El león del cielo parecía muy contento con las atenciones de Hibari.

- ¡nya! – recargó más su cabeza en la mano del moreno.

- ¿qué haces acá? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Tsuna.

- ah, Nuts se escapó y llegó acá… pa-parece que te estaba buscando Hibari-san – dijo algo inseguro. El chico se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared de la entrada, Nuts se atrevió a subirse a sus piernas, cosa que a Hibari no le molesto.

- lo tienes muy mimado –

- eh… ah… - no sabía que decir. Hibari levantó la vista, a decir verdad desde su último encuentro; hace ya un mes, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar cerca del herbívoro, muchas ocupaciones y eventos que le habían mantenido ocupado y por lo general el castaño nunca se quedaba después de clases, que era justo el horario donde el tenia más libertad de acción, escasas veces lo vio por cruces ocasionales en los pasillos, pero tampoco era como si quisiera verlo, todo lo contrario… o eso creía.

- elocuentes palabras – con aburrimiento encendió las llamas de su anillo para luego tomar la caja que contenía a su compañero. Una leve luz cubrió la zona, cuando ésta desapareció la figura de un Erizo de Tierra se dejó ver. El animalito parpadeo un par de veces, estaba un poco desorientado; como siempre solía pasarle cuando salía de su caja, pero pronto su naricita captó un aroma que a él le agradaba mucho; era el aroma de su amo. Cuando se volteó a verlo en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse, estaba con otro animal, ¿acaso su amo ya no le quería?

- buuuaaa – el lastimero llanto del animal se dejó escuchar. Hibari le miró extrañado, desde que lo tenía le dejaba salir con frecuencia, pero nunca le había hecho eso, cuando se iba a poner de pie para ver que le sucedía, el herbívoro le volvía a sorprender.

- Hey ¿qué sucede? – Tsuna se había puesto en cuclillas aun lado del erizo, dejó su mano cerca para que el animalito se diera cuenta que no quería hacerle daño. En medio del llanto sintió un aroma muy agradable llegar a él; no era como el de su amo que inspiraba protección y autoridad, éste era más bien acogedor, cálido. Seso brevemente su llanto para olfatear mejor, entusiasmado se movió en dirección al aroma, pero al hacerlo pasó a herir la mano de Tsuna. Hibari sopeso que ocurriera lo mismo que había sucedido en la base Malone, en aquel viaje al futuro cuando liberó por primera vez al Erizo.

- … – vio lo que había hecho asustado, nuevamente había dañado con sus espinas a alguien a quien quería acercase – Buu- sin embargo, su llanto se vio parado cuando sintió unos brazos tomarle con cuidado al tiempo que se sentía, ahora, completamente rodeado por esa esencia acogedora.

- tranquilo, fue sólo un rasguño – habló Tsuna con una sonrisa, el Erizo le miraba intrigado – no fue nada – con cuidado acarició la cabeza del animal, quien parecía más tranquilo y se podría decir que hasta feliz.

- así que eso debía hacer – habló para sí el pelinegro.

- ¿eh? – Tsuna le miraba sin entender. Hibari posó su vista nuevamente en el León del Cielo quien estaba contento con los mimos que recibía.

- puedo suponer que algo ha pasado – comentó como si nada, Tsuna le miraba impresionado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- porque parece que siempre le sacas en momentos de tensión para ti – comentó refiriéndose a Nuts. El castaño le miró impresionado, era cierto que siempre que se sentía preocupado por algo sacaba a Nuts ya que sentía que él le comprendía, a pesar de que algunas veces le sacaba para que no se sintiera encerrado en su caja.

- es algo que dijo Reborn – se atrevió a decir con un suspiro.

- así que el bebé –

Un silencio, que no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos, los envolvió. Tsuna tenía su vista fija en el Erizo que disfrutaba de las caricias que le propinaba, sentía cierta paz que le calmaba, lo cual era raro y en especial que la sintiera cerca de una de las personas más aterradoras de la escuela. Con timidez levantó la vista, ahora que lo pensaba, en esos momentos Hibari-san había sido de todo, menos rudo con él. Sintió un poco de frio cuando una corriente helada le azotó, el invierno estaba próximo a llegar, las nubes estaban más oscuras de lo normal, lo que indicaba que pronto llovería.

- Hibari-san… - el mencionado levantó la cabeza para verle – cuando lleguemos a Italia lo más probable es que nos ataquen… lo digo para que tengas cuidado – dijo algo inseguro.

- así que era eso – el muchacho se puso de pie con el pequeño León en sus brazos para luego acercase al castaño, Tsuna le vio caminar hacía él y con cierto temor no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su comentario había enfadado al guardián de la Nube. Hibari se arrodilló frente al Castaño.

- no nos subestimes Sawada Tsunayoshi… o por lo menos a mí – dejó al León del Cielo junto a su amo para luego coger al Erizo de los brazos de Tsuna – golpeare a todo el que se atreva a retarme, además, necesito algo de diversión – se puso de pie para encaminarse a la salida, el pequeño animal de la caja de la Nube miraba a Tsuna con anhelo, a pesar de que le encantaba estar cerca de su amo, aquel chico transmitía mucha paz.

Quiso, por alguna extraña razón, detenerle, quería estar un poco más refugiado en aquella seguridad que el pelinegro podía ofrecerle. Nuts se subió a los brazos de su amo, Tsuna le abrasó hacia si un poco inseguro.

- ¿Qué me está pasando Nuts? – en su voz un tono de desconcierto se sintió, su compañero le miró intrigado, para luego mirar la puerta que conducía a la salida del lugar.

En el edificio del frente el Arcobaleno del chupete amarillo observó todo, una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, León; su compañero, dormía plácidamente sobre una de las aletas de su sombreo, un poco más allá un chico de melena rubia también observó todo, sus ojos mostraban desconcierto, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa traviesa.

- Tal parece que tenias razón – habló el chico rubio.

- nunca me equivoco en mis predicciones – dijo autosuficiente.

- pero ¿estás seguro de querer esto para Tsuna? – habló con duda el joven.

- Tú más que nadie conoce la naturaleza de Tsuna, Dino – el jefe de la familia Cavallone se ganó aún lado de su ex-tutor – así que debes saber que necesita a alguien que le cuide, hasta de él mismo de ser posible –

- sí, lo sé… esperemos que Hibari se comporte –

- lo hará –

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – preguntó con duda.

- porque hasta su yo del futuro dejó un mensaje para él –

- un día tendrás que contarme bien ese asunto – ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida del lugar.

- quizás en el vuelo a Italia lo haga –

- espero que así sea, tengo curiosidad sobre ese asunto –

- no debería decirte nada, pero es mejor que los más allegados sepan de esto, así estaremos prevenidos para lo que venga –

- siempre pensando con la cabeza fría –

- lo sé – dijo con autosuficiencia – por cierto… cuidado con ese escalón –

- ¿Cuál es- - Reborn pudo ver a una cosa de color amarillo rodar por las escaleras.

- algunas cosas nunca cambiaran – exclamó divertido.

Continuará….

_**

* * *

**_

Holas, espero que el capítulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Debo decir que me ha costado mucho trabajar con la personalidad de Hibari, por lo que no sé si he le guiado bien durante la historia.

Como dije en un principio, la historia con respecto a ellos será algo lenta, pero llena de encuentros que les permitirán de una u otra forma conocerse y comprenderse... haciendo que en ellos aparezca aquel sentimiento que guiara la historia.

Debo decir que habrán algunos conflictos, estilo mafia xD en la historia, para que no sea simplemente un relato amoroso sí que este guiado y enlazado con la naturaleza del manga/anime**_. _**

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron este fic y a aquellas que dejaron comentarios, me animaron mucho.

Bueno, espero que no haya ningún error, y si lo hay lo lamento, no soy perfecta con la ortografía.

Bueno, muchas gracias a: **_Anker, colette hatake, catunacaty, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Lal, MariBel123, Jaky y Freesia Monochrome._**  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Entre las Nubes y el Cielo

Tra le Nuvole ed il Cielo.

----- Objetivo 3 -----

.

.

Un chico de cabellos blancos caminaba aburrido por los pasillos de la escuela, sólo faltaba una semana para el viaje a Italia, hace mucho tiempo que no volvía a su tierra natal y se sentía un poco ansioso por eso, no pensaba regresar a ver a su padre ni mortificarse por los recuerdos de su pasado, pero a pesar de lo convencido que estaba de sus propias palabras, no podía evitar sentir cierta ansiedad.

Miró hastiado por la ventana las gotas de lluvia que no dejaban de caer, hace ya un rato que las clases habían terminado, pero por culpa de la lluvia no se había podido ir, maldijo la hora que no había llevado su paraguas, si fuera por él hace rato que se hubiera ido sin importar mojarse, pero no podía permitirse bajo ninguna circunstancia enfermarse, en especial ahora que sólo faltaba tan pocos días para ese gran acontecimiento.

- ¿Gokudera? – una voz conocida para el peliblanco le llamó, hastiado giró los ojos, además de la estúpida lluvia que no le dejaba irse se topaba con el guardián de la lluvia, vaya ironía. Se giró para encarar al muchacho, pero le vio totalmente mojado.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Por qué estas todo mojado? –

- ¿Mmh? – Le miró confundido – me moje cuando estaba en el entrenamiento –

- acaso no sabes que en una semana más viajamos, ¿qué pasa si enfermas? – dijo enojado.

- oh, ¿preocupado por mí? – dijo con una sonrisa Yamamoto.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! – alegó y por alguna razón sintió su cara arder – pero luego debemos ir a Italia y debemos estar en el mejor estado por si algo pasa – aclaró al tiempo que desviaba la vista.

- lo sé, pero tengo una salud muy firme, además no es la primera vez que lo hago y nunca me he enfermado – dijo con una sonrisa – pero tú ¿por qué estás aquí aún? –

- no traje mi paragua – dijo mientras se giraba para volver a caminar – espero a que la lluvia pase – alcanzó a dar algunos pasos cuando sintió como una mano fría tomaba su muñeca – ¿pero qué? - se giró enojado.

- yo traje uno, vámonos juntos, te lo dejaré cuando lleguemos a mi casa, está antes de la tuya ¿no? –

- no necesito tu ayuda – dijo al tiempo que se soltaba.

- lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa – tómalo como un préstamo, después me devolverás el favor – sin esperar la confirmación del peliblanco comenzó a guiarlo a la salida del lugar.

- hey, espera… estúpido fanático de béisbol – los alegatos de Gokudera se siguieron escuchando por todo el corredor.

Tsuna caminaba por las calles de Namimori sin rumbo fijo, estaba bajo la protección de su paraguas por lo que no le preocupaba mojarse, hace algunos días que los nervios le venían matando, tan solo quedaban unos pocos días para su mentado viaje a Italia, contempló como una a una las gotas de agua impactaban contra el piso, se detuvo en una esquina, el semáforo estaba en rojo, varias personas comenzaron a detenerse a su lado esperando su oportunidad de cruzar.

- _**La sua morte è vicina Decimo***__** – **_una oscura y rasposa voz sonó cerca de su oído, asustado se volteo a ver en todas direcciones, pero nadie parecía ponerle atención, era como si esa voz hubiera salido de la nada.

- _estaré imaginando cosas_ – pensó para sí. La luz del semáforo dio a verde, comenzó a caminar mirando en todas direcciones, en eso una moto; salida de la nada, se dirigió a donde estaba él, la gente alarmada comenzó a correr para resguardarse, tal parecía que el conductor había perdido el control del vehículo , ya que chocaba constantemente con los vehículos que hacían fila en el cruce, el castaño miraba todo asustado, no sabía porque, pero era incapaz de moverse, escuchó como algunas personas le gritaban que se quitara de ahí, pero parecía que su cuerpo se había congelado. Milagrosamente el vehículo sólo pasó a su lado, sin embargo.

- _**Questo è solo un avvertimento***__** – **_nuevamente esa voz, el sonido de algo explotando a sus espaldas lo alarmó, asustado se giró en dirección al accidente. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, se dejó caer de rodillas. La moto había chocado contra uno de los postes, había quedado totalmente destruida, en el piso, a unos cuantos metros había un cuerpo, un gran charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse bajo éste, una de sus piernas estaba en dirección anormal a la que debería estar, así mismo uno de sus brazos.

- ah… - comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, un gran pánico había comenzado a invadirlo, no podía quitar la vista de aquel cuerpo ensangrentado, los gritos aterrado del resto de la gente inundaron el lugar. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cuerpo, pero aquello no parecía importarle. En eso sintió como una mano se posaba sobre sus ojos, impidiendo que siguiera viendo aquella escena tan cruel.

- no estás listo para ver esa clases de cosas – pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

- Dino-san – dijo en un susurro.

- vamos Tsuna, no debes estar aquí – con dificultad el castaño se puso de pie, sentía que sus piernas no soportarían su cuerpo.

Dino miraba a su hermanito preocupado, aquella escena era algo shokeante para alguien como Tsuna. Era verdad que el castaño había visto heridas, había visto sangre, había contemplado batallas aterradoras, pero sabía que eran batallas y que esas cosas eran una de las consecuencias de éstas, pero en un día normal, donde simplemente vas caminando por la calle y de repente ves como alguien muere frente a tus ojos, así nada más, era para quedar asustado y tembloroso.

Cuando llegaron a la vereda sintió como el castaño se desplomaba. Debía llevar a su hermanito a un lugar seguro y seco, pero no había nada cerca, tan solo un lugar, pero sabía que su ocupante no estaría muy feliz de recibirlos, sonrió ante eso, quizás no fuera del todo cierto. Tomó su celular para luego marcar un número con rapidez.

- Romario, ha habido un accidente en la avenida principal… no, no me he lastimado, pero casi arrollan a Tsuna… si, él está bien, necesito que averigües lo más que puedas sobre eso… sí, tengo algunas dudas… aja… estaré en "ese" lugar, Tsuna necesita descansar… no es necesario que nos vengan a buscar, el lugar está cerca… de acuerdo, nos vemos – guardo una vez más su móvil para luego ayudar al castaño a ponerse de pie – vamos Tsuna, te llevaré a un lugar seguro – el castaño se dejó guiar sin queja alguna.

Bostezó con aburrimiento, los días de lluvia no le gustaban para nada, sentía sus movimientos limitados por ésta. Posó su vista en la pequeña avecilla que dormía plácidamente sobre el estate de sus libros, el calor de ese cuarto le era acogedor, se recostó en su cama una vez más, quizás se volvería a dormir, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sin embargo unos toques insistentes le hicieron ponerse de pie molesto. Salió de su habitación, llegando a una pequeña sala donde había tres puertas más, una que parecía que daba a la cocina, la segunda al baño, quedando la última como la puerta de calle, se dirigió a ésta ultima ya que de ella provenía aquel molesto ruido, estaba dispuesto a moler a golpes al que osaba molestarlo.

Abrió la puerta enojado, pero le descolocó la imagen que encontró tras de ella. Dino le miraba preocupado y frente a él estaba Sawada Tsunayoshi completamente mojado y al parecer algo ido.

- ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? – fueron las primeras palabras que uso para romper aquel silencio, el castaño pareció reaccionar ante ese peculiar timbre de voz, levantó su vista y sus ojos acuosos y asustados chocaron contra unos negros indiferentes, pero con cierto rastro de desconcierto. Sacando valor; de no sabía dónde, el castaño se lanzó a los brazos de un pelinegro que le recibió confundido, el amargo llanto del castaño llenó la pequeña estancia. Hibari tenía los brazos en alto, como a medio camino de abrazar el delgado cuerpo que se apoya con insistencia al suyo, pero honestamente no sabía qué hacer, aquello le había tomado por total sorpresa. Dirigió su vista al rubio con la clara duda en ella.

- ¿podrías resguardar a Tsuna?, te lo explicaré a dentro – asintió con la cabeza, posó con cuidado una de sus manos en la cintura del castaño para así poder guiarlo al interior, Dino lo siguió de cerca con cierto alivio en su cara.

Una vez dentro el castaño parecía más calmado, pero por su rostro seguían bajando algunas lagrima, se había separado de Hibari cuando reparó en su inapropiada conducta, pero había necesitado sentirse seguro, y sólo el pelinegro conseguía dejarlo en ese estado. Dino vio como Kyoya ingresaba a su cuarto para volver con una toalla y algo de ropa en sus manos.

- ve a tomar un baño – no fue una sugerencia, si no una orden, una que el castaño no se atrevió a contradecir, tomó lo que el moreno le extendía para luego encaminarse a la puerta que le había indicado.

- gracias por recibirnos Kyoya – Dino simplemente recibió una mirada molesta en contestación.

- ¿qué sucedió? –

- tal parece que intentaron matar a Tsuna – Hibari alzó una ceja dudoso, sabía muy bien que el Herbívoro era capaz de defenderse, no entendía porque había llegado en aquel estado – en realidad, creo que era una advertencia, usaron ilusiones para hacerle llegar un mensaje y luego hicieron morir a una persona frente a sus ojos… Tsuna nunca ha visto a alguien morir… y menos de esa forma, así que está shokeado – ahora entendía medianamente todo el asunto.

- ¿sabes quien fue? –

- no, pero lo estamos averiguando… necesito dejarlo aquí unas horas, Romario me está esperando para decirme los resultados de lo que le mande a investigar – el moreno cerró los ojos molesto.

- no se volverá repetir – Dino sonrió ante el significado de aquellas palabras.

- lo sé, bien, te dejo, se cariñoso con él – apenas soltó esas palabras corrió en dirección a la puerta, chocó con varias cosas antes de lograr que su huida resultara un éxito.

- lo morderé hasta la muerta cuando lo vuelva a ver – dijo enojado Hibari. El ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse le indicó que el castaño había terminado, venía con la vista baja mientras se secaba el cabello, ahora usaba un cómodo pijama azul marino, el cual le quedaba algo grande – ve a dormir –

- pero… - dijo mientras levantaba la vista.

- ve, es mejor que descanses – caminó a la puerta de color marrón, aquella que daba a su cuarto, para luego indicarle al castaño que entrara – puedes ocupar mi cama, yo iré a ver televisión –

- no quiero causarte problemas Hibari-san… -

- ve a dormir, ahora – repitió molesto, Tsuna no quiso enojar al moreno, ya mucho estaba haciendo con sólo recibirlo y prestarle ropa.

- muchas gracias Hibari-san – dijo cuando pasó por su lado, el mencionado no dijo nada, cerró la puerta cuando el castaño ingresó a la habitación. Ahora, necesitaba tiempo para poner su mente en orden.

Tsuna contempló la habitación en la que había entrado, había un estante lleno de libros, una cama bien ordenada aun lado de la ventana, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color verde, había algunos cuadros de paisajes en las paredes, una puerta que al parecer daba a otro baño, y una mesita en medio de la habitación. No podía creer que Hibari viviera sólo. Se dirigió a la cama donde tomó asiento, colocó sus manos en sus rodillas, su vista fija en el suelo, a su mente llegó nuevamente aquella espeluznante escena. Colocó sus manos en su rostro, quería olvidar todo aquello.

- Hibari, Hibari – la singular vocecita de Hibird sacó de su pensamientos a Tsuna. La pequeña ave voló hasta posarse en una de las manos del castaño – Hibari – Tsuna se permitió sonreír.

- no soy Hibari-san… me llamó Tsuna –

- Tsu… Tsu… - decía animada el pajarillo. Quizás no lograría que dijera su nombre como había logrado el moreno, pero le alegraba no estar completamente sólo en aquella habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama, quedando recostado en ésta, Hibird voló brevemente para luego posarse en el respaldo de la cama, mirando los alrededores buscando, tal vez, a su dueño.

- ¿puedes cantar el himno de la escuela? – pidió, sin saber realmente si entendería su petición, pero ahora lo menos que quería era que el silencio le rodeara.

_**- **__**Midori Tanabiku**__**, Namimori No… – **_la fina voz de Hibird inundó la estancia, Tsuna cerró los ojos al tiempo que dejaba una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba asustado - _**Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii… **_– el ave siguió cantando sin ser consciente del estado de ánimo del ocupante de la habitación. Un leve sollozo acompañó la canción - _**Istumo Kawaranu… **_–

Hibari de manera silenciosa había ingresado al cuarto, quería saber si el castaño había seguido sus ordenes, pero se había encontrado con aquella peculiar escena, un extraño malestar se había alojado en su pecho, no podía describir que era lo que pasaba, pero era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Sin meditar en sus acciones, bajó el interruptor de la habitación; lo que apagó la luz, se encaminó al cuerpo que se estremecía por los sollozos, con cuidado se sentó junto a él. Tsuna al sentir la cama hundirse a su lado levantó la vista, unas perlas de color negro le devolvieron la mirada, y sintió en ellos un inexplicable apoyo, de forma presurosa se sentó en la cama, miró unos segundos más aquella mirada para luego lanzase en los brazos del guardián de la Nube quien lo recibió de manera silenciosa. Hibari sólo le sostuvo y permitió al castaño descargar sus lágrimas en él, cuidando de que no cayera, colocó una mano en su espalda y la otra cerca de la cintura, mientras que la frente de Tsuna estaba recargada en su hombro.

_**- Sukoyaka Kenage – **_el canto del ave no cesó, y la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, ahogando de esa forma los sollozos de un castaño, el cual estaba completamente aterrado.

Reborn estaba junto a Dino, éste le había contado todo lo que había pasado, molesto había movido también sus cartas, sabía muy bien que su alumno debía aprender y que lo más probable es que tendría que enfrentarse con miembros de su propia familia de Italia, pero habían traspasado los limites que había fijado. Japón era territorio de la Décima familia, nadie debía ir a ese lugar, en especial porque él así lo había estipulado, nadie podía ir sin su autorización.

Había llamado a Lal Mirch para que le asistiera como miembro de la CEDEF, junto a Dino habían comenzado la investigación. Así mismo apresuro el trámite de liberación de Mokuro, tal parecía que las cosas se habían complicado y lo mejor, en éste caso, era mantener a Tsuna vigilado, no dudaba que aquellos que habían comenzado su rebelión contra el próximo descendiente comenzaran a utilizar trucos más bajos, como la utilización de drogas o rehenes. Dino había colocado a varias personas vigilando a las personas más cercanas a Tsuna. Nana, Lambo, I-Pin, Futa, Haru y Kyoko eran la prioridad al no poder defenderse por sí solos.

Ahora sólo faltaba colocar en alerta a los Guardianes y a las personas importantes para ellos, como el padre de Yamamoto, Bianchi o el resto de la pandilla de Kokuyo. Lo importante ahora era que en estos escasos 6 días debía mantener a Tsuna bajo vigilancia, ya que para su molestia era él el más vulnerable mentalmente, cosa que sus enemigos no desaprovecharían.

También había solicitado una llamada con el Noveno, las precauciones en este caso, nunca estarían de más.

- ya se estableció el enlace con el Noveno – le informó Lal, ésta se encontraba frente a una computadora.

- también tengo a Squalo en el monitor – habló a la vez Dino quien estaba junto a Lal con otro computador frente a él.

- bien, conéctenlos –

- VOOOIIIII – el estruendoso grito de Squalo hizo saltar a algunos de los hombres de Dino que estaban presentes.

- bájale el volumen a ese idiota – dijo enojada Lal, Dino no tardo en obedecer.

- ¿¡¡para que nos llamas trío de idiotas!!? –

- ¿ha sucedido algo Reborn? – la voz calmada de Timoteo emergió desde el otro computador, Squalo se veía molesto, mientras que el Noveno algo preocupado.

- han atentado contra Tsuna – ambos hombres no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿¡¡Por esa mierda nos hablas!!? – Gritó molesto el guardián de la Lluvia de los Varia – ¡¡La última vez ese idiota sabia pelear!! –

- fue atacado por los Vongola – dijo enojado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo asombrado el anciano - ¿qué pasó exactamente? – Dino procedió a relatarle los hechos, ya que por sugerencia de Reborn había mantenido a su hermanito bajo vigilancia, pero por un asunto completamente diferente el cual no comentó.

- eso fue lo que sucedió… según las reglas, Japón era territorio de Primo y ahora pasó a ser territorio de Tsuna, cualquier ataque en esta tierra pasa a ser traición – dijo Dino.

- desde hoy, así como los Varia declararon estar bajo las ordenes únicas del Noveno, la CEDEF da su total apoyo al Decimo, todas las operaciones de la CEDEF serán en post de su protección – habló Lal – por lo que sus integrantes desde hoy tiene como prioridad la seguridad de Sawada –

-¿¡Y donde mierda estaba ese maldito mocoso de la espada!? – habló enojado Squalo – no deberían dejar al imbécil sólo –

- nunca pensamos que nos atacarían acá, sabíamos de la rebelión en Italia, pero nunca creí que la familia no respetaría sus propias reglas – dijo algo molesto el Arcobaleno.

- comenzaré a hacer las averiguaciones acá… Squalo – lo llamó el Noveno – contacte con Mammon y dile que averigüe sobre los ilusionistas más capaces en la familia. Por otra parte el resto de ustedes, a excepción de Xanxus, se quedaran en los alrededores de la casa principal –

- No creo que a los demás les guste ser niñeras, a mi me apesta la idea – dijo molesto.

- es una orden – un pequeño tic apareció en el rostro de Squalo.

- SI TRATAN DE MATAR A ESOS ESTUPIDOS GUARDIANES NO ME CULPES – la comunicación fue cortada.

- ¿Cómo esta Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿Dónde está ahora? – habló con falsa calma el Noveno.

- aún está algo shokeado… - dijo molesto Reborn – pero está en un lugar seguro –

-debes comprenderlo Reborn – habló con calma el anciano – Tsunayoshi-kun es alguien muy gentil como para presenciar una muerte, incluso de ser el autor de esta… comprendo cómo se debe sentir –

- Va a ser jefe de la mafia, deberá enfrentar cosas como estas – Dino miró serio a su ex-tutor.

- lo sé, pero aún no es el momento, además… quien sabe, quizás nunca llegue a esos extremos, porque su familia querrá protegerlo de todas esas cosas, tú mismo lo estás haciendo ahora – Reborn suspiró.

- en eso tienes razón –

- Tsuna es alguien fácil de querer – habló divertido Dino – ya ves los cambio que ha conseguido con algunos mafioso o personas peligrosas – refiriéndose a un chico de cabellos negros que el bien conocía.

- supongo que algo estaban tramando, por ahora lo principal es su seguridad… ¿Quién le está cuidando? –

- el Guardián de la Nube – el anciano miró extrañado a Reborn.

- según me habías dicho, ese chico era igual al primer guardián de la Nube –

- y lo es, en el todo sentido de la palabra – aclaró Dino.

- ¿entonces? Tengo entendido que no estaba muy preocupado por la familia –

- como ha dicho Dino, Timoteo – habló Reborn con una sonrisa – Tsuna es capaz de hacer que la gente se preocupe por él, así como Giotto lo consiguió con Araundi, Tsuna lo consiguió con Hibari, incluso me atrevo a decir que su influencia es mayor que la que tuvo Primo -

- jojojojo eso será algo interesante de ver –

- ya lo creo –

Hibari contemplaba la dormida figura de Tsuna, éste estaba acostado bajo las tapas de aquella cama, había llorado hasta quedar dormido. Cuando eso pasó Hibari se encargó de meterlo a la cama y procurar que no pasara frio. Miró con detenimiento al castaño quien tenía sus manos cerca de su pecho y rostro, las piernas algo recogidas, respiraba con tranquilidad, tal parecía que había conseguido paz en sus sueños. La lluvia no había cesado, dirigió su vista a la ventana, una extraña sombra llamó su atención, sonrió con arrogancia, tal parecía que algunos borregos habían venido a entretenerlo un rato, se puso de pie vigilando no despertar al castaño. Encendió las llamas de su anillo para luego depositarlas en una de sus cajas. El pequeño Erizo parpadeo varias veces, elevó su pequeña naricita, el aroma de su amo estaba cerca, contento se volteó a mirarlo, Hibari se agacho a su altura.

- sé un buen chico y vigílalo – y apuntó al castaño que descansaba sobre su cama. El animalito miró con atención la figura que debía cuidar según las ordenes de su amo, y alegre se percató que era el mismo chico que poseía aquel ahora tan rico.

- nii – dijo feliz, se encaminó para ganarse cerca del castaño cuidando de no lastimarlo con sus púas.

- bien, ahora – decía al tiempo que sacaba sus tofas – es hora de morder a algunos borregos – salió por la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa divertida y algo escalofriante.

Mientras tanto, Dino y Reborn afinaban algunos detalles con el Noveno y Lal Mirch, ella había llegado justo para el accidente debido a que había decidido darle un informe de forma personal a Reborn y así tener la oportunidad de ver a Coronello, algo que no quería admitir pero que el Arcobaleno del chupete amarillo había logrado deducir.

- entonces, si dejamos ese orden será fácil de cubrir, en especial porque el guardián de la tormenta lo tendrá bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo – habló calmada la única mujer del lugar.

- correcto y si…- comenzó a hablar Dino.

- Dino-san tenemos problemas – uno de sus hombres se había acercado.

- ¿qué sucede? –

- uno de los hombres que dejó cerca de la casa de Hibari-san nos acaba de llamar para decirnos que en estos momentos se encuentra peleando con algunos hombres encapuchados a los alrededores de su casa -

- ¿¡Qué!? –

- así que esos malditos planeaban hacer algo más – dijo con enojo Reborn –vamos Dino, iremos a ver a esos sujetos –

- Romario alista todo, nos vamos ahora –

- si jefe –

- Reborn será mejor que llames al resto de los guardianes –

- de acuerdo –

La lluvia caía copiosamente, la visibilidad era casi nula, pero eso a Hibari poco le importaba, ya había dos sujetos inconscientes en el suelo, ahora sólo faltaban tres más. Agradecía no estar peleando en la escuela, porque ya había varios destrozos en los alrededores. Agitó una de sus tofas para limpiarla del resto de sangre que le cubría, estaba bastante molesto, así que quería acabar con todo eso pronto, esos sujetos eran bastante débiles, lo cual le molestaba de sobremanera.

- ¡¡Ocúpalo de una vez!! – escuchó como uno de los sujetos le gritaba a uno de sus compañeros.

- El jefe dijo que sólo lo ocupáramos en Sawada –

- me importa una mierda, éste sujeto es muy fuerte – odiaba ver como las cucarachas se retorcían antes de morir, así que comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de gente.

- maldita sea – el sujeto que había alegado no ocupar "algo" sacó de entre sus ropas una caja de color morado. Hibari frunció el seño al tiempo que elevaba una de sus tofas frente a su cuerpo en modo de precaución, supuestamente las cajas aún no deberían aparecer.

- ¿por qué, gente como ustedes, tiene ese juguete? – dijo con malicia, ninguno respondió. Vio como el sujeto insertaba una llama del mismo color que poseía aquel odioso sujeto de las ilusiones.

De la caja emergió un enorme manto que cubrió a los tres sujetos y a Hibari, la lluvia que persistentemente lo había cubierto ya no estaba, el lugar estaba por completo cubierto en tinieblas y los sujetos que estaban frente a él ya no estaban, aquello comenzaba a molestarle, sin duda odiaba las ilusiones. Cuando encontrara a esa gente los mordería hasta la muerte. Dio unos cuantos pasos, el sonido de sus pisadas resonó en todo el lugar, cosa que le molesto, el ser silencioso en este medio parecía imposible, un leve brillo desde la lejanía llamó su atención, pero luego un fuerte dolor proveniente de una de sus piernas le atacó, bajo la vista, pero no pudo ver nada, con cuidado bajo una de sus mano, tal parecía que le habían enterrado algo filoso en su pierna derecha, gruño, aquello comenzaba a cansarlo.

Sin cuidado sacó el objeto que tenía en su pierna, para luego lanzarlo al piso, no tenía paciencia para jugar con ellos, en especial porque si continuaba ahí, cabía la posibilidad de que esos tipos entraran a su casa y encontraran al herbívoro durmiendo. Luego se cuestionaría el porqué de su preocupación, ahora debía concentrarse en la pelea.

Dejó caer sus tofas, encendió las llamas de su anillo para insertarla en una de las cajas que siempre llevaba consigo, unas nuevas tofas aparecieron en sus manos, enseguida fueron cubiertas por sus llamas. El lugar se iluminó levemente, pero ahora podía sentir cualquier cosa que se le acercara, saltó hacía atrás, una serie de cuchillos habían sido arrojados en su dirección. Al menos ya sabía a dónde debía dirigirse.

Por otro lado, Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera corrían apresurados por las calles húmedas de Namimori, había recibido el mensaje de Dino. Se habían encontrado en una de las intersecciones y ahora los tres corrían en busca de su amigo y jefe. Dino les había dado las indicaciones necesarias para llegar al departamento de Kyoya, sabía que el mencionado se enojaría, pero esto era un caso de emergencia.

- aún no entiendo que hace el décimo en ese lugar – dijo molesto Gokudera.

- ya lo sabremos, ahora debemos darnos prisa –

- tal parece que Sawada necesita ayuda extrema –

- esperen – Gokudera detuvó a los otros dos sujetos, pronto una luz negra se esparció por la zona, tanto gente como vehículos desaparecieron misteriosamente, todo parecía más opaco y lúgubre.

- ¿¡Qué rayos!? – exclamó sorprendido Ryohei.

- un ilusionista – dijo precavido Yamamoto al tiempo que sacaba su espada.

- recuerden, no podemos ocupar nuestras cajas, a menos que sea realmente necesario – habló Gokudera al tiempo que sacaba algunas de sus bombas, se alegraba que la lluvia también hubiera desaparecido.

- Así que estos son los guardianes – una voz emergió de la nada – increíble pensar que fueran estos mocosos los que pudieron vencer a los Varia – su timbre era divertido.

- se nota que las generaciones van en decaimiento – habló una segunda.

- Muéstrense malditos – gritó molesto el chico de pelo blanco.

- jajaja demasiado impacientes – Frente a ellos dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron – veamos que tan fuerte es su voluntad de proteger a su "Jefe" –

La imagen de esos sujetos desapareció y ahora miles de imágenes más aparecieron, pero esta vez eran de las gente que conocían, cientos de Harus, Kyokos, Bianchis, Futas, Lambos e I-Pins. Miraron preocupados las imágenes, además de ellos imágenes de sí mismos se acercaban, y del resto de los guardianes y de Tsuna.

- Son simples ilusiones – dijo enfadado Gokudera.

- ¿estás seguro? – una leve brisa se dirigió a uno de los Yamamoto causando un corte de su mejilla. Impresionados Ryohei como Gokudera vieron como a su compañero le aparecía la misma lesión y como baja sangre por ella.

- _esto no es bueno_ – pensaron los tres a la vez.

Continuará…

* * *

Aclaraciones: __

_***La sua morte è vicina Decimo: Su muerte se avecina Décimo.**_

_*****__**Questo è solo un avvertimento: Esto es sólo una advertencia.**_

Hola gente, debo disculparme por la tardanza, tenía planeado actualizar antes, sin embargo, supongo que todos son consientes de la tragedia que sucedió en mi país, gracias a Dios a mí y a mi familia no nos pasó nada, sin embargo, no mucha gente corrió con la misma suerte, estuvimos más de una semana aislados, sin luz y agua ni internet, además que no tenía los ánimos de escribir. El terremoto en si no me afecto mucho, si no las cosas que pasaron después de él.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, agradezco de todo corazón todas las opiniones positivas que he tenido sobre esta historia, la cual se está transformando en una de mis preferidas.

Sé que en este cap, así como el anterior, hay muchas cosas que Hibari sin duda no diría ni haría, a pesar de que conserve al máximo su personalidad, pero si Hibari no cambia, aunque sea en una ínfima parte ¿Cómo podríamos hacer esta historia, donde sin duda se terminará enamorando de Tsuna, sin pequeños cambios? En lo personal son cambios necesarios y para nada inútiles, como bien dice el dicho, el amor te cambia para "esa persona" pero eso no significa que el cambio será para todos, Oh no, xD un Hibari amable es signo de apocalipsis.

Agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus opiniones: _**Freesia Monochrome, mogu95, Anker, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Lelouch V'BXVII, Noriko-leo, Chibi y Hina, Lal, Kauket_k, Laraafix, Ethere Envy, Alfader, anonimo202, Lorey, Lenah-1827.**_

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero que me dejen sus opiniones en este cap, para así seguir mejorando.


	4. Hermoso y Brillante Cielo

Bel e brillante cielo.

----- Objetivo 4 ------

.

.

Tres muchachos fueron rodeados por los cientos de ilusiones, ninguno se atrevía a atacar, pero tampoco podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Aquellas sombras que tenían la apariencia de sus conocidos comenzaron a mostrar armas filosas, sin excepción alguna, esto preocupo aún más a los jóvenes.

- ¡¡Por que Kyoko tiene un cuchillo!! – Lloró el guardián del Sol – ¡¡mi dulce y pequeña hermana!! ¡¡Ella no haría algo como eso!! -

- cállate cabeza de césped – dijo molesto el peliblanco, sintió un breve tirón venir de su lado, Yamamoto había tomado una de sus muñecas para moverlo en el justo instante que un "Gokudera" trataba de lastimarlo.

- no desvíen la vista –

- cállate – dijo casi en un susurro, molesto de haber sido ayudado. El chico del Beisbol ya había pasado por situaciones donde las ilusiones eran las protagonistas y había algo que no terminaba de calzarle, fijó su vista en su amigo peliblanco, o Gokudera había solucionado su problema de dolor de estomago cuando veía a su hermana o aquellas ilusiones no estaban bien del todo. Tenía que arriesgarse, sus vidas estaban en serio peligro y no podían perder más tiempo.

- Shigure Souen Ryu… - su espada tomó la forma de pelea, tanto Ryohei como Gokudera lo vieron alarmados.

- Pero que rayos vas a… - iba a alegar el peliblanco.

- ¡Eso no está extremamente bien! – el pelinegro no les tomó importancia, fijo su vista en uno de sus dobles.

- Shajiku no Ame – el corte que hizo fue leve y fue dirigido a su costado izquierdo, la ilusión desapareció, sin embargo un fuerte dolor le invadió por lo que tuvo que arrodillarse, fijo su vista en uno de sus costados, la sangre no dejaba de emanar.

- ¿¡Acaso estás loco!? – Gokudera se acercó para ayudarlo, pero la sonrisa de Yamamoto le detuvo, tenía la vista adolorida, su mano izquierda sobre su costado derecho, mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba en el piso para no caer, su espada estaba a su lado.

- podemos atacarles – dijo algo cansado.

- no vez que te has lastimado al cortarle – dijo exasperado Ryohei – es imposible que lo hagamos, lastimaríamos a los demás –

- JAJAJAJAJA Que ingenuo guardián de la lluvia, como piensas hacerlo… ¿acaso quieres matar a tus amigos? – la voz había regresado, sin embargo Yamamoto rio divertido.

- jajajaja… me he enfrentado a Ilusionistas más capaces que ustedes – se apoyó en su espada para ponerse de pie – el ilusionista no puede seguir peleando cuando sus ilusiones son descubiertas –

- el temor te hace delirar –

- creo que eso te haría feliz – exclamó divertido – Gokudera –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿En qué lado corte a mi doble? - Hayato no había puesto tanta atención, pero trato de hacer memoria sin entender porque lo hacía, pero sentía que Yamamoto había descubierto algo.

- el lado izquierdo – respondió al fin.

- ¿y donde tengo mi herida? – Gokudera miró asombrado aquello, el chico no era para nada listo en clases, pero sí que le había sorprendido ahora.

- ¡¡En el lado derecho!! – gritó a todo pulmón Ryohei.

- además de eso sentí el corte de atrás hacia adelante y no como yo lo había hecho; de adelante hacia atrás –

- eso significa… - comenzó Gokudera.

- que ellos se encargan de herirnos tal como nosotros herimos a nuestros otros yo, para hacernos creer que si los atacábamos terminaríamos lastimando a los originales – respondió Yamamoto.

- Eso es un truco muy sucio – alegó el guardián del Sol – los haré pagar al extremo por esa mentira – ambos jóvenes vieron como el chico comenzó a concentrar su energía en su puño – ¡¡Maxima Cannon!! – dirigió su golpe al suelo, lo cual causo que la calle se agrietara, muchos de las copias desaparecieron.

- ¡¡Rocket Bomb!! – gritó Gokudera, Yamamoto encendió las llamas de su anillo para depositarlo en la caja de su golondrina.

- Shigure Souen Ryu… Scontro Di Rondine – todos las ilusiones desaparecieron, después de la confusión y el humo pasaran, pudieron ver dos cuerpos tirados en el piso, la ilusión comenzó a disolverse así que todos guardaron sus armas con rapidez. La lluvia nuevamente les comenzó a empapar, la calle seguía como si nada, parecía como si hubieran sido transportados a otro lugar, ya que no había ningún daño en los alrededores, y los cuerpos de aquello sujetos ya no estaban.

- maldita sea, se escaparon – dijo enojado Gokudera.

- ¡en realidad pareciera como si se hubieran esfumado! – gritó enojado Ryohei.

- creo que me excedí – dijo casi en un susurro Yamamoto al tiempo que sujetaba uno de sus costados y colocaba una rodilla en el piso.

- eso te pasa por idiota – Gokudera se arrodilló a su lado para tratar de examinar la herida, las calles estaban casi desiertas por la lluvia.

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó preocupado Ryohei.

- debemos curarle pronto, estas sangrando mucho –

- jejeje… lamento las molestias – dijo, sabía que tenían prisa.

- no podemos dejarte así… el decimo no lo querría, además ese tonto de Hibari podrá defenderlo mientras te curamos – ambos peliblancos ayudaron a caminar al chico a uno de los edificios y así poder resguardarse de la lluvia – adelántate cabeza de césped, llamaré a uno de los hombres de Dino para que nos venga a ayudar –

- ¿estarán bien? –

- sí, no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila el moreno. Sin esperar más el guardián del sol salió corriendo del lugar.

Un molesto pelinegro salía de un oscuro callejón, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y con manchas de sangre, en su frente también había rastros del liquido carmesí, tenía su mano izquierda sobre su costado derecho y cojeaba al caminar debido a la primera lesión que había recibido cuando entró a esa extraña área negra. Los sujetos habían sido muy fáciles de derrotar, pero el haber estado en ese lugar había dificultado un poco las cosas. Enfadado dirigió su vista hacía su departamento, al menos le tranquilizaba que aquellos sujetos no habían alcanzado entrar a su casa.

- genial, tendré que cambiarme de lugar – dijo molesto, no le hacía ninguna gracia que sujetos que no conocía supieran llegar a su casa.

- ¡Hibari-san! – dirigió su vista hacia donde le llamaban, rodo los ojos molesto, no le extrañaba que uno de los hombres de ese sujeto estuvieran por los alrededores, sin prestarle atención comenzó a caminar a su estancia.

- cállate y piérdete – dijo cuando el sujeto llegó a su altura.

- Pero Hibari-san debemos curarle esas heridas – la mirada furiosa del pelinegro le hizo desistir con su dialogo.

- encárgate de esas basuras – el subordinado de Dino suspiró, sin duda nunca entendería a ese joven. Sin mirar atrás Hibari ingresó a su departamento. Se apoyó con cansancio en la puerta, lo mejor era dirigirse al baño para curar sus heridas.

- ¿Hibari-san? – una voz le sorprendió, dirigió su vista a la entrada de su habitación, ahí el castaño le miraba de forma preocupada - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – en sus brazos llevaba a su compañero.

- nada, ve a dormir – sin mirarlo retomó su ida al baño.

- pero estas herido – insistió.

- no insistas, ahora ve a dormir – dijo enojado. Tsuna se asusto y retrocedió un paso, pero realmente le preocupaba el estado del Guardián de la Nube.

- de todas formas sabré que sucedió – se atrevió a decir.

- lo sé – respiró hondo, su paciencia estaba al límite y por primera vez no deseaba desquitarse con el primero que encontrara, que en este caso era el castaño.

- al menos, déjame que te ayude a curar esas heridas – el pelinegro le miró un momento, para luego suspirar derrotado, Sawada Tsunayoshi era un criatura extraña.

- tomaré un baño, después haz lo que quieras – ahora si se dirigió al baño para después cerrar la puerta. Tsuna sin perder tiempo dejó al puerco espín en el suelo y se dirigió a la concina a buscar el botiquín; el cual esperaba que estuviera ahí.

Lo encontró bajo la lacena, lo tomo para dirigirse a la sala de estar, lo abrió para revisar las cosas que contenía, para su sorpresa estaba bien surtido, cosa que le asusto un poco ¿tan frecuente era que el moreno se lastimara? Sacó el suero, algodón, gasa, algunas vendas, tiras que servían para emular puntos; por si tenía una herida muy profunda, y unas cremas para los golpes. Por alguna razón sabía que Hibari-san había peleado con gente que le buscaba, cosa que le hizo sentir mal, si le hubiera despertado hubiera ido el mismo a enfrentarlos. Se llevó una mano a la cara, eso era mentira, si por él fuera, evitaría cualquier tipo de combate, especialmente ahora, pero odiaba aún más que la gente se lastimara por su culpa. La puerta del baño abriéndose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, giró su vista inconscientemente, Hibari salió con sólo una toalla enredada a su cintura, Tsuna regreso su vista al suelo mientras sus mejillas se calentaban, Hibari le dirigió una mirada disimulada al tiempo que entraba a su cuarto.

- _¿por qué me sonrojo? –_ pensó desconcertado el castaño, respiró profundamente, tenía que calmarse, no es como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien a medio vestir, pero por algún extraño motivo se había puesto muy nervioso cuando vio a Hibari-san con sólo una toalla en su cintura. La puerta de la habitación del moreno se abrió, cosa que le puso tenso, no despegó su vista del suelo hasta que sintió como el moreno se sentaba a su lado.

- por lo general solo ocupo la gasa y la venda – comentó al ver todas las cosas que había sacado Tsuna.

- e-es importante limpiar la herida –

- lo que sea – dijo cansado, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Hibari se había puesto una simple polera blanca y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a la rodilla de color negro. Tsuna tomo el suero y vertió una generosa cantidad en un algodón, se giró un poco para mirar al guardián de la nube, preocupado vio como las heridas del moreno habían comenzado a sangrar una vez más. Posó el algodón sobre la lesión de la frente, el contacto con el liquido frio sorprendió un poco al otro chico, Tsuna quito el algodón alarmado – apúrate con eso –

- S-si – limpió la herida con cuidado, luego colocó las tiras que servían como puntos, ya que el corte era algo profundo. La siguiente herida era una que tenia sobre el hombro, con cuidado movió la polera, el moreno había cubierto las heridas que estaban bajo su ropa con los resto de la prenda que llevaba antes, para no manchar las nuevas, limpio la herida y luego la cubrió con una gasa. Respiro profundamente – de forma disimulada – para calmarse, levantó un poco la polera del chico para curar una de las heridas que tenía en su costado, una vez que termino de limpiarla la cubrió con gasa, pero para evitar que se saliera necesitaba vendar la herida.

- Hibari-san, necesito vendar la herida – algo cansado el moreno se sentó derecho, se sentía muy incomodo, el hecho de que alguien se preocupara de curar sus heridas le era raro, pero no desagradable. Tsuna comenzó a vendar el torso del moreno, no sin cierta dificultad, ya que tenía que acercase mucho a él para poder rodear el torso de Hibari, sus mejillas estaban algo encendidas y tenía un poco de vergüenza. Aseguró la venda para que no se saliera, ahora solo quedaba una más. Cuando descubrió la herida se llevó una gran sorpresa, era bastante profunda y fea - ¿Qué te paso? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

- un cuchillo – respondió con simpleza.

- pero… -

- cuando peleas, las heridas son algo común – tomó de las manos de Tsuna el algodón que estaba listo para limpiar esa herida; la cual era la que más le dolía, la limpio con rapidez, obvio la gasa y tomó una venda la cual se colocó de forma ajustada.

- creo que deberías ir al hospital – el moreno le lanzo una mirada de: ¿bromeas verdad?

- y cómo piensas que se las explicaré –

- a bueno… ¿te caíste? –

- eres bastante torpe, ¿lo sabías? – Tsuna bajó su cabeza derrotado. Hibari no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, sin embargo el cuadro fue roto por unos fuertes y constantes golpes.

- yo voy – se apresuró a ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando giró la perillas esta se abrió de forma estrepitosa.

- ¡¡Donde están los villanos!! – un grito a todo pulmón descolocó a los ocupantes del lugar.

- si vuelves a gritar de moleré a golpes – dijo enojado Hibari.

- ¿Onii-san? – preguntó extrañado Tsuna.

- ¡¡Sawada!! ¡¡Estas bien!! – volvió a gritar, para molestia de Hibari – ¡¡Hibari!! ¿¡¡Y los malos!!? –

- Hibari ya soluciono todo Ryohei – la voz de Reborn se oyó tras el peliblanco.

- ¡Reborn! – Dino se ganó aún lado del boxeador, en su hombre estaba el Arcobaleno.

- buen trabajo Hibari – el chico miró en otra dirección molesto.

- ¿Qué ha estado pasando? – preguntó Tsuna.

- nos cambiaremos de lugar, tal parece que ya conocen este sitio – habló el rubio.

- ahí explicaremos bien las cosas… Hibari, tendrás que venir con nosotros – habló Reborn.

- no me interesa – se puso de pie.

- lo más probable es que intente atacarte al saberte herido –

- será divertido ver que lo intenten – dijo con autosuficiencia.

- Hibari-san por favor acompáñanos – pidió el castaño, realmente no quería dejarle sólo, en especial después de ver sus heridas. El pelinegro respiro hondo.

- no – y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Hibari-san… – trató de seguirlo, pero la mano de Dino sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

- este no es el único lugar que tiene Kyoya, estará bien –

- pero… - dijo preocupado.

- lo conoces bien Tsuna, sabe cuidarse –

- ¡pero esta herido! – dijo molesto, Dino sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo eso ha sido un impedimento para Kyoya? – Tsuna miró a los ojos al jefe de la familia Cavallone – confía en él, como siempre lo has hecho – el castaño dudo, quizás estaba exagerando, sabía muy bien que Hibari podía cuidarse muy bien, mejor que cualquiera, pero la imagen del accidente, de aquella persona muerta, venía con insistencia a su mente, cerró los ojos cansado, asintió a lo dicho por Dino, este le soltó.

- vamos – Ryohei fue el primero en salir, seguido del rubio, Reborn se había bajado del hombro de su ex alumno para mirar al castaño.

- Hibari, si no quieres tener a la mitad de los hombres de Dino tras de ti, manda a Hibird de vez en cuando para tener noticias tuyas – Tsuna giró su vista hacia su maestro.

- lo pensaré – la voz amortiguada por la puerta llegó a ellos.

- espero que con eso te quedes tranquilo Tsuna – el chico sonrió.

- Si – se acercó solo un poco a la puerta de la habitación de Hibari – cuídate mucho Hibari-san… nos vemos – sintió un vacio cuando tomó su bolso de la entrada y salía del lugar con una chaqueta que Dino le había dejado, ya que aun estaba con el pijama, realmente no deseaba irse – gracias por todo – dijo en un susurro. Por otro lado dentro de la habitación un moreno estaba acostado en su cama mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos tras su cabeza.

- _me estoy volviendo loco –_ pensó al sentir un vacio en su pecho cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Sonrió contento cuando vio a Gokudera y a Yamamoto recibirlo en aquella gran casona que desde ahora hasta su viaje a Italia sería su residencia. Se había preocupado cuando se enteró de la herida de Yamamoto, pero Gokudera le había quitado importancia al catalogarlo como "una estupidez más de este idiota" a lo que Yamamoto simplemente sonrió. Ryohei con la ayuda de su caja había logrado que la herida cerrara casi en su totalidad, ahora el guardián de la lluvia sólo debía guardar reposo.

Tuvieron una pequeña reunión donde se decidió que, al igual que los viajes en el futuro, dejarían a todos resguardados en un mismo lugar, por lo que el traslado de Kyoko y Haru se haría a la brevedad, por otro lado nada se podía hacer con el grupo de Kokuyo, pero habían logrado entregarles el mensaje de que estuvieran atentos. Nana; la mamá de Tsuna, había sido trasladada por Iemitsu, la escusa había sido unas vacaciones a algún lugar de Japón. Lambo, I-Pin y Futa ya habían sido llevados a la base. Todo esto se hacía en post de prevenir cualquier cosa, era tan solo una medida cautelar, ya que aquellos muchachos ya habían demostrado ser muy fuertes.

- bien, vayamos a descansar, ha sido un largo día para algunos – dijo Dino con una sonrisa, él también iba a quedarse en la base por cualquier cosa.

- sí, mañana tiene escuela… - habló Reborn – no lo olviden, no deben dejar sólo a Tsuna –

- por su puesto – dijo seguro Gokudera.

- así lo aremos – sonrió Yamamoto.

- ¡Aprovecharemos de tener algunos encuentros extremos! – dijo entusiasmado Ryohei.

- no creo que sea necesario, estaré más atento ahora – dijo seguro de si el castaño.

- puede que sea así, pero no sabemos qué clases de trucos puede usar esta gente, ya han roto las reglas, fácilmente pueden hacerlo otra vez – dijo serio Reborn.

- puede ser – dijo cabizbajo Tsuna.

Por algún motivo aquella habitación la encontraba demasiado grande e incómoda, quizás hasta fría y austera. Su vista estaba puesta en el techo, hace ya unas horas que todos se habían ido a descansar, pero él no había podido conciliar el sueño de ningún modo, quizás porque ya había dormido algo en la tarde, o quizás porque el lugar donde se encontraba no lo motivaba a hacerlo, se giró quedando ahora de lado, por el gran ventanal que había en la pieza se podían ver unos rayos de luz, de seguro las nubes se habían dispersado, permitiendo de esa forma que la luna pudiera hacer aparición. Suspiró cansado, sacó cualquier pensamiento de su mente, lo mejor era descansar por si algo pasaba y esta vez sería él que pelearía, de una vez por todas tenía que dejar de huir de las cosas.

_No sabría decir donde se encontraba, no reconocía aquella pradera, era amplia y hermosa, era un día cálido y soleado, con algunas nubes ocasionales. Respiró profundamente, era tan relajante ese lugar. En eso sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban y sintió paz con ellos, apoyó su espalda contra el cuerpo que le proporcionaba aquel apoyo, cerró los ojos relajado. Sintió como aquella persona besaba superficialmente su cuello, todo su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío, pero no se aparto, con cada beso esa persona iba subiendo hasta llegar a su mejilla, ladeo levemente el rostro, lo único que vio fueron unos ojos negros, penetrantes y serios, para luego sentir como depositaba un beso en su mejilla._

Se despertó sobresaltado, ¿Qué había sido eso? Se pregunto consternado, en sus 16 años nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca esperó que su mente le mandara aquella clase de escenas, en especial porque no era el momento ni el lugar para tener un sueño así, no quería pensar en ello y buscar respuesta, porque preguntas habían muchas.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, sin duda lo mejor para estos casos era tomar una ducha. Entró al baño, era amplio y lujoso, parpadeo asombrado, no era de extrañar que Dino tuviera lugares como estos a su disposición. Se quitó el pijama que había estado trayendo desde ayer, ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que lavarlo para poder devolvérselo a Hibari-san. A sus mejillas un nuevo sonrojo acudió, por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar que la persona que le había abrasado en su sueño había sido el moreno. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser eso, claro que no, abrió la llave del agua caliente, esperó a que se temperara lo suficiente, cuando estuvo lista dejó que su cuerpo se empapara con las gotas de agua caliente.

Por otro lado, un chico de cabellos algo largos de color blanco iba gruñendo. No, si al parecer no habían querido dejarlo dormir aquellos molestos mocosos, bueno quizás Futa sí, pero Lambo e I-Pin se habían tardado mucho en irse a dormir, tal parecía que Romario no había sido lo suficientemente estricto y esos mocosos habían conseguido sacarle algo de glucosa para su ya hiperactivo organismo. Él, por mala suerte del destino, había sido el primero en tener que cuidar a los niños. Tenía sueño y hambre, así que ahora iba a la concina, antes de que algo más pasara que arruinara su día.

- Hola Gokudera – quizás, sólo quizás, había hablado muy pronto.

- no estoy de humor – y paso de largo a Yamamoto quien no pudo evitar reírse, conocía muy bien el porqué de la actitud de su amigo.

- ¿tuviste problemas con los niños? –

- esos no son niños, son monstruos – entraron a la cocina, para su sorpresa pudieron ver que el desayuno estaba listo y servido, sin embargo no había nadie en el lugar.

- genial, muero de hambre – Yamamoto tomó unas tostadas a las cuales colocó queso y se sirvió un vaso de jugo. El peliblanco se limito a coger una manzana.

- ¿no comerás nada más? –

- no me apetece nada más – el chico parpadeo preocupado.

- con razón estas tan flaco – por su comentario recibió una mirada afilada de su compañero.

- no te importa –

- claro que lo hace – dijo con una sonrisa – eres mi amigo – el peliblanco se removió incomodo, no existía la necesidad de consumir su alimento cerca del otro individuo, por lo que planeaba irse del lugar, pero al parecer el otro muchacho había anticipado su retirada del lugar, porque le tomó de la muñeca para acercarlo a la mesa.

- enfermaras si no comes bien, además que tienes ese pésimo habito – dijo serio – no te dejare marchar hasta que comas mejor –

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – dijo enojado al tiempo que se soltaba – no eres nadie para obligarme a comer –

- para tu desconformidad – Gokudera se sorprendió de lo serio que se había puesto Yamamoto – soy más fuerte que tú, no dejaré que te muevas de aquí… - luego de ese breve lapso la sonrisa del pelinegro regreso – ahora, ¿Qué vas a comer? – el peliblanco parpadeo tratando de asimilar lo reciente, el chico frente a él parecía tener una doble personalidad, porque no entendía el cambio tan brusco que había sufrido.

- Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto… Buenos días – el alegre saludo de Tsuna disipo el pesado silencio del lugar.

- Buen día Tsuna – saludo alegre el guardián de la Lluvia.

- buenos días Décimo – dijo algo descolocado Gokudera quien no dejaba de mirar a Yamamoto.

- ¿Sucede algo Gokudera-kun? –

- no, nada, sólo que hay idiotas más idiotas cada día – regresó a su usual postura, no dejaría que ese sujeto le intimidara.

- ¿eh? – dijo sin entender el castaño.

- jajajajaja – Yamamoto simplemente rio ya que sabía que el castaño lo decía por él.

- ¡¡tengo hambre al Extremo!! – así la mañana continuo.

Su llegada a clases había sido normal, dentro de lo que cabe, si vas con un grupo de gente como en el que iba Tsuna, es difícil describir la palabra "normal". Habían llegado justo a la hora por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kyoko y decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, lamentaba el tener que involucrar a las chicas una vez más. Pero sabía perfectamente que esto se repetiría cada vez que algo no estuviera bien en su nuevo mundo.

La hora pasó más rápido de lo que pensaba, tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscar a Hibari y saber cómo se encontraba, pero debía solucionar unos problemas antes que nada. Guio a Kyoko a la sotea del edificio, estuvo reticente a ir a ese lugar, pero era el más seguro para hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede Tsuna-kun? – preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos.

- … - el chico primeramente suspiro cansado, ese fue el indicativo para la chica de que las cosas no estaban bien –hay problemas Kyoko-chan – dijo culpable.

- ¿es sobre tu mundo? –

- Si – el chico procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, la chica le escucho atenta, sus ojos mostraban absoluta compresión – lamento que tengan que pasar por esto una vez más… -

- no te preocupes Tsuna-kun – dijo con una sonrisa – es halagador que seamos personas importantes para ustedes… es inevitable, sólo espero que todos estén bien –

- lo estaremos… - dijo poco convencido.

- ¿Hay otra cosa que te moleste Tsuna-kun? – el chico parpadeo confundido, habían muchas cosas que le preocupaban, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar de eso.

- nada Kyoko-chan – dijo con una sonrisa, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

- cuando quieras hablar de eso estaré aquí para escucharte – algo cálido se formo en el pecho de Tsuna, y supo, sin duda alguna, que Kyoko sería su mayor apoyo y guía en su vida, como su mejor amiga.

- gracias Kyoko-chan –

El descanso pasó demasiado rápido, así que la siguiente clase dio comienzo. El profesor dictaba su materia sin importarle los problemas que los demás tenían, no le interesaba saber si Yamamoto estaba realmente poniéndole atención, o si Gokudera había realmente anotado lo que dictaban, tampoco le importaba si Sawada se quedaba atrás con el dictado. Nada de eso importaba, sólo quería irse a casa y descansar, relajarse con su dulce esposa y sus hijos que de seguro le estarían esperando como era costumbre.

- bien, dejaremos el tema hasta aquí – dijo sin ánimos el maestro, muchos sonrieron entusiasmados – pueden salir a tomar su descanso… mañana tendremos unos talleres, así que procuren repasar la materia – a muchos no les interesó lo dicho, simplemente salieron del lugar.

- Décimo ¿vamos a comer? – se acercó Gokudera al puesto de Tsuna, quien guardaba sus libros.

- ¿eh? Lo lamento Gokudera-kun, hay algo que tengo que hacer ahora – dijo un poco apurado.

- ¿A dónde irá? Recuerde que no podemos separarnos de usted – dijo preocupado.

- lo sé, pero es importante, no pasará nada, no saldré de la escuela –

- pero… -

- déjalo Gokudera… debemos confiar en él – decía Yamamoto al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos – así que… -y coloco uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del peliblanco - ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? – y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a jalar al chico.

- Hey, sueltamente cabeza de grafito… ¡¡suéltame!! – ambos se fueron entre los gritos de Gokudera. Tsuna rio divertido, por algún motivo Yamamoto siempre conseguía lo que se proponía con respecto al peliblanco.

- bien… ahora, a buscar a Hibari-san – dijo decidido.

Recorrió los pasillos de la escuela, pero no había encontrado nada, se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero tampoco encontró ahí, la sotea estaba desierta y el comedor atestado de gente, por lo que dudaba que estuviera ahí. Sólo le quedaba un lugar, camino entre los pasillos. El día estaba despejado, con algunas nubes en el cielo, pero que no opacaban al sol que templaba el día.

Dobló a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo, se sorprendió de ver a Kusakabe-san saliendo de la oficina del comité de disciplina, era su oportunidad para preguntar por Hibari-san.

- Kusakabe-san – lo llamó, el mencionado se giro extrañado, por lo general a los del comité casi nadie les hablaba por miedo y no era como si le molestara, más bien lo agradecía, pero, que de entre toda la gente haya sido el asustadizo de Sawada lo extraño aún más.

- ¿Qué quieres? – el tono utilizado era serio y hasta aterrador, Tsuna retrocedió un poco, pero después trato de reponerse.

- ¿Sabe dónde está Hibari-san? – el otro muchacho alzó una ceja extrañado, nadie, absolutamente nadie preguntaba por su líder. Dudó seriamente de responder, ¿búsqueda de una pelea? Lo dudaba, el chico era demasiado débil para ser un enemigo a temer, ¿una broma? Tampoco, ya que parecía que estaba ocupando todo el valor que había almacenado por años para hablarle, ¿una trampa? No encajaba con el perfil del castaño.

- no vino hoy – respondió con la verdad, después de todo si algo pasaba, Hibari era muy fuerte, y ellos de seguro le protegerían.

- ¿¡Por qué no vino!? ¿Se encuentra mal? – la genuina preocupación que se escucho en la voz de Sawada sorprendió al chico, parpadeo sorprendido, y sonrió de costado, así que este debía ser el chico al que Hibari le dejo un mensaje.

- así que eres tú – dijo divertido.

- ¿eh? –

- Hibari dijo que lo más probable era que algunos incordios vendrían a preguntar por él… me dijo que les dijera lo siguiente: "Si creen que soy tal débil merecen que les muestre mi fuerza, los morderé hasta la muerte si se atreven a venir a asegurarse que estoy bien" … eso es todo, típico de Kyo-san – tal parecía que ese castaño de alguna forma era importante para su jefe, el nunca se ha molestado en dejar un mensaje para alguien, por lo menos no uno que no sea sobre su muerte a manos de él. Sonrió contento, tal parecía que había alguien que se preocupaba genuinamente de su líder y que no era dentro del aquel grupo que le ha conocido toda su vida y que sabe perfectamente el porqué de su personalidad y forma de ser.

- entonces… ¿está bien? – dijo con una nota de alivio en su voz.

- hoy no vino porque se iba a cambiar de departamento… no nos dijo mucho sobre el asunto, solo que unas cucarachas le habían atacado pero que ya las había aplastado – Tsuna rio nervioso, la manera que tenia Hibari-san de expresar las situaciones eran un poco escalofriante.

- Muchas Gracias Kusakabe-san – el chico una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje a Kyo-san? –

- ¡No!... así está bien… - el vicepresidente del comité de disciplina sonrió cuando el castaño se alejó del lugar.

Hibari había terminado de instalarse en otra de sus viviendas, odiaba de sobremanera tener que ir de un lugar a otro, no tenía la menor intención de que gente externa a él supiera donde quedaba su refugio, por lo que siempre hacia ese trabajo solo. Cogió la última caja, era casi puros libros. Se acercó a la repisa que estaba cerca de su cama, los colocó uno a uno y en orden alfabético, siempre le había gustado el orden.

- Hibari – Hibird se posó sobre la cabeza del pelinegro quien no detuvo su tarea – Hibari… Tsu-Tsu – aleteo como tratando de llamar la atención del chico.

- ¿Tsu-Tsu? – dijo extrañado.

- Tsu – y se posó en la ventana.

- ¿Quieres salir? – se acercó a la ventana dispuesto a abrirla, pero detuvo su acción cuando por la calle que estaba frente a su casa, vio al castaño quien iba junto a sus dos amigos.

- Tsu – aleteó nuevamente.

- … – se enderezó sin dejar de contemplar la figura de Sawada. Hibird se posó en la cabeza del pelinegro mirando también la ventana. Sonrió cuando vio al castaño caer por haber tropezado con algo. Abrió la ventana permitiéndole al avecita salir. Vio como iba en dirección al castaño.

Tsuna se sobaba la cola debido a la caída, debería estar acostumbrado, pero aún no entendía el porqué era tan torpe, Gokudera le había ayudado a ponerse de pie apenas le vio caer y Yamamoto había reido divertido, por lo que ahora presenciaba la discusión que había comenzado el peliblanco. Parecían ideas suyas, pero sentía que los ánimos entre Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban más tensos que antes, el peliblanco trataba de alejarse del moreno o trataba de pelear con él.

- ¡Eres un irresponsable! – gritó el chico de las bombas.

- vamos, cálmate – reía el otro chico. Tsuna rio divertido.

- Tsu-Tsu – la fina voz de alguien llamó la atención de los tres. Tsuna giró su vista contento, conocía esa voz.

- Hibird – el ave se poso en la mano extendida del castaño.

- ¿el ave de Hibari? – dijo Gokudera – pensé que sólo a él le dejaba tocarla -

- es realmente pequeña – señalo Yamamoto. Tsuna rio ante los comentarios de ambos. Con su vista comenzó a recorrer los alrededores, buscando señales del moreno, pero no vio nada.

- ¿Dónde está tú amo? – preguntó.

- Tsu-Tsu – aleteo contento, pero no dio indicios de levantar el vuelo.

- lo imagine – rio divertido.

- ¿Décimo? –

- jajaja… supongo que Hibird nunca guiaría a alguien con Hibari… ya sabes, fue él quien la entreno – comenzó a caminar con el avecilla en sus manos, la cual comenzó a cantar el himno de la escuela, haciendo que la sonrisa del castaño se extendiera.

A lo lejos, en una de las ventanas del tercer piso de uno de los edificios cercanos, un moreno contemplo al trío irse, suspiro algo consternado, tendría que comenzar a pensar algunas cosas que habían comenzado a pasarle por la mente. Se sentó en su cama y cogió un libro de la caja, se acostó y elevo el escrito a sus ojos. Era un diccionario, era hora de resolver el pequeño acertijo que se había dejado así mismo.

- Croce… ¿Cruz? – la palabra en si no le decía mucho. Cogió un lápiz que estaba en el suelo y ralló una de las hojas del diccionario, dibujando una cruz. La miró unos segundos, pero nada venia a su mente, se sentó dejando el libro sobre la cama. Se puso de pie, mejor terminaría de ordenar su nueva vivienda, se inclinó a tomar el libro, pero se detuvo de golpe, al dejarlo en la cama este había quedado en una posición diferente. La cruz que antes había dibujado se había transformado en una equis.

"_**+"**_

"_**X"**_

- una X… un diez… - fijó su vista en la ventana - ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? – susurró al tiempo que su vista se perdía en la ventana.

Continuará….

* * *

Holas, Holas... bueno, me costó un poco sacar este capítulo, en realidad ya lo había terminado hace unos días y comencé a escribir el siguiente, y en una de mis visitas por acá me fije que no lo había subido.... error mío :3

Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, bueno, las cosas poco a poco ha comenzado a cambiar, ya pronto las cosas darán un buen giro.. o quien sabe :3...

Otra cosa, supongo que se habrán percatado de los nuevos personajes que han aparecido, a pesar de todo, no tengo mucho ánimo de incluirlos, lo aclaro altiro, ya que sólo han salido por unos capítulos y no conozco en casi nada su personalidad.

Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, a todo esto, ando un poco apurada, así que lamento no poder colocar los nombres de las personas que me dejaron review, pero créanme que les estoy muy agradecía, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Bye bye


	5. La Confusión de la Nube

La Confusione della Nuvola.

------- Objetivo 5 ------

.

.

En una habitación a oscuras se podía ver a un moreno meditabundo, en su regazo estaba su pequeño amigo, aquel Erizo que le había acompañado en muchas batallas, y aunque pareciera extraño, el pelinegro parecía muy distraído, estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su cuarto. Hibird no había regresado, por lo que suponía que pasaría la noche con el castaño. Cerró los ojos cansado, le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero no había conseguido llegar a nada, ¿Qué tan importante era Sawada Tsunayoshi para él en un futuro?

El sonido de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos, vio quien era el que le llamaba, con molestia pudo ver que el nombre de "Estúpido Caballo", tal parecía que su paz no dudaría mucho, en especial si ese rubio estaba en los alrededores.

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- _**como siempre, tan cariñoso**_ – escucho una voz burlona.

- … - sin importarle nada colgó, pero no pasó ni medio minuto y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- _**eres realmente antipático**_ – recibió como saludo.

- te lo ganas a pulso… ¿Qué quieres? –

- _**¿yo? Nada en particular…**_– Hibari rodo los ojos dispuesto a colgar nuevamente y esta vez apagar su celular.

- _**Dino-san no digas esas cosas **_– una tercera voz detuvo su acción.

_**- De acuerdo…**_ - dijo riendo - _**Kyoya, Tsuna quiere hablar contigo**_ – sintió un leve silencio.

- _**¿Hibari-san?**_ –se acomodó mejor en aquel lugar donde descansaba, sintió su cuerpo relajarse y una sonrisa asomar por sus labios, no importaba el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo, quería hablar un poco con el castaño.

- Tsunayoshi – dijo como contestación, el castaño al otro lado de la línea sonrió, Hibari había dicho únicamente su nombre, cosa que le alegró.

- _**eh… ¿Cómo te encuentras? Kusakabe-san me dijo que estabas cambiándote de casa**_ –

- así que fuiste a buscarme… es increíble que me consideres como el resto de esos sujetos… no soy débil – habló al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

- _**eh, n-no es eso, pero tus heridas**_ – habló, en su timbre se sintió cierta preocupación.

- están bien –

- _**pero… si vinieras, Ryohei podría curarte**_ –

- _**¡Hibari ven al Extremo! **_– esa exclamación molesto a Hibari, no tenía la intención de hablar con el castaño si había más gente.

- _**¿Onii-san? ¿Qué hacen acá?**_ – oyó la voz sorprendida del castaño.

- _**queríamos saber cómo estaba Hibari**_ – se sintió la voz de Yamamoto.

- _**yo no quería saber nada, estos me arrastraron**_ – el chico bomba.

- … - iba a colgar, pero el castaño dijo algo que le llamó la atención.

- _**Hibari-san te llamare después ¿puedo?**_ – un no, era una respuesta corta y fácil de decir, pero sentía que no podía.

- haz lo que quieras –

- _**lo haré**_ – sonrió de costado – _**Hibird está aquí ¿eso está bien? **_–

- sí, sabe cuidarse –

- _**de acuerdo**_ –

- _**¡Hibari dile a esa cosa que se calle! ¡Me tiene cansado con esa estúpida canción!**_ – se escuchó el grito de Gokudera.

- dile que lo morderé hasta la muerte si no deja de gritar – dijo enojado.

- _**jejeje… bien, hablamos luego…**_ -

- _**¡Décimo, dile que se calle!**_ –

- _**jajaja es entretenido **_– oyó las voces de ese peculiar par antes de que la conversación se cortara.

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que se había hecho continuamente, porque existía tanta diferencia en su trato con Tsunayoshi y el resto de la gente, ¿por qué con él todo era diferente?

Miró la hora en su reloj, eran cerca de las once, era hora de descansar, se puso de pie dejando a su compañero en el piso, quien le siguió en su camino al baño, lavo sus dientes y cara, el erizo olfateo todo a su alrededor, debía conocer su nuevo hogar, el moreno apagó la luz y salió, el peculiar sonido de su compañero le hizo devolverse y prenderla nuevamente, éste salió a paso rápido, se había distraído mucho al curiosear, cuando salió apagó nuevamente la luz. Buscó las ropas que usaba para dormir, cogió su celular dispuesto a apagarlo para poder descansar sin interrupciones.

_Hibari-san te llamaré después ¿puedo?_

Observó el artefacto, dudando si apagarlo, con un suspiro lo dejó sobre la cama, se cambió y se acostó, el erizo se había acomodado en un rinconcito lleno de almohadas que su amo le había preparado. Hibari con las luces apagadas miró su celular unos segundos, ¿por qué? Se volvió a preguntar, ¿qué era diferente? El sonido de su móvil le despertó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, esta vez era un número desconocido para él.

- … - contesto pero no dijo nada.

- _**¿Hibari-san?**_ – en medio del silencio la voz de Tsuna se oyó muy clara, el erizo elevo la vista, él conocía esa voz.

- Tsunayoshi –

- _**lamento lo de hace unos momentos**_ – su voz se escuchaba algo apenada – _**pensé que estaba solo **_– se disculpó.

- son ruidosos –

- _**pero son buenos… ¿realmente estas bien?**_ – sonrió burlón ante la insistencia del castaño.

- lo estoy –

_**- ¿el lugar donde estas es seguro?**_ –

- Tsunayoshi, no hablas con uno de esos ineptos que llamas amigos, se cuidarme –

- _**lo lamento Hibari-san… sé que eres muy fuerte**_ –

- lo que sea – se giró para quedar de costado, fijo su vista el erizo quien le miraba curioso.

- _**¿mañana iras a la escuela?**_ –

- eres un poco insistente –

- _**jejeje… siempre me lo dicen… pero**_ – comenzó como dudando de lo que diría – _**realmente creo que deberías estar con nosotros, puedes estar en un lugar apartado si no te agrada estar con mucha gente, pero creo que sería más seguro**_ –

- siempre iré por mi cuenta – dijo despacio.

- _**lo sé… pero quería intentarlo**_ – rio divertido – _**el teléfono del que te habló es nuevo, me lo dieron por seguridad, si quieres hablarme, llámame a este número**_ –

- no lo haré –

- _**lo sé, pero guárdalo, por si acaso**_ –

- no te llamaré – volvió a decir.

- _**dejaré de insistir si lo haces…**_ - negó divertido, sintió que el moreno le conocía.

- eres muy molesto –

- _**por supuesto**_ – escucho su risa al otro lado – _**yo ya guarde el tuyo**_ –

- no te contestaré si llamas – obviamente era una mentira, aunque de ser un caso normal no lo sería.

- _**no importa, sé que lo harás**_ – esa exclamación le extraño.

- ¿por qué estás tan seguro? –

- _**porque donde yo estoy hay alguna pelea, cosa que a ti te agrada**_ – negó, para su molestia, tal aprecia que aquel herbívoro le conocía muy bien.

- no negare eso –

- _**bien, te dejo descansar Hibari-san, cuida esas heridas… que descanses**_ –

-… - _no contestar, no contestar_, era lo que repetía en su mente, pero – _**tu igual**_ – tal aprecia que no fue suficiente.

- … - un pequeño silencio y después – _**Gracias**_ – la comunicación se cortó.

Tsuna contempló su móvil en silencio, al tiempo que una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro, nunca pensó que Hibari-san hablaría realmente con él, pero al haberlo hecho le hizo muy feliz. Se apoyó en una de las paredes de ese pasillo, había tenido que escapar de sus amigos para poder hablar en privado con el moreno. Por algún motivo sentía que su corazón deseaba salirse de su pecho, tenía sus manos algo temblorosas y las mejillas ardiendo, lo más seguro; se dijo así mismo, era por el miedo que le producía Hibari-san. Guardo se celular y dio media vuelta listo para reunirse con los demás.

- ¡Ah! Tsuna-san ya regreso – la alegre exclamación de Haru hizo a todos poner atención en la puerta.

- te demoraste mucho en el baño Tsuna – habló divertido Reborn, sabiendo de ante mano que ese no había sido el destino de su discípulo.

- jajajaja – rio nervioso.

- Tsuna-san parece muy sospechoso, pero Haru no preguntara nada porque confía en Tsuna-san – dijo con una sonrisa.

- so-solo me quede viendo las estrellas por el pasillo – dijo algo inseguro.

- Décimo los niños ya se durmieron – habló Gokudera al tiempo que apuntaba a Lambo, I-Pin y Futa, quienes estaban dormidos en el suelo.

- será mejor llevarlos a dormir – habló por primera vez Kyoko.

- Hai, yo llevare a Lambo-kun – habló Haru.

- yo me llevare a I-Pin – habló la hermana de Ryohei.

- yo cargare a Futa, los demás será mejor que vayan a dormir – Yamamoto cogió al castaño y se encaminó a dejarlo a su cuarto, seguido de Kyoko y Haru.

- bien, todos a dormir – habló Dino.

- Haaaiiii – fue el coro general.

La noche pasó sin contratiempos, todos pudieron reposar, por fin, sus cuerpos tensos. Un peliblanco caminaba por los pasillos solitarios de aquella mansión, su sueño había sido interrumpido por la insistente sed que le había atacado, se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, siempre había tenido en él un efecto tranquilizante. Bostezo cansado, entró a la cocina y encendió la luz, alzo una ceja molesto, nunca pensó que el destino fuera tan cruel con él.

- ¿Gokudera? Jajajaja, también te dio hambre – la simpática risa de Yamamoto llenó el lugar, Gokudera le observó por una fracción de segundo para luego voltearse con toda la intensión de irse del lugar - ¡Hey! – por ningún motivo iba a quedarse con Yamamoto, su paciencia tenía un límite, uno muy pequeño. Sintió como una de sus manos era tomada y era girado, abrió sus ojos impresionado, quedo tan solo a escasos centímetros del pecho del moreno, sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón, por algún extraño motivo, había comenzado a latir con fuerza y rapidez.

- ¿¡pero qué te pasa! – habló molesto al tiempo que trataba de alejarse, pero que fue impedido por una de las manos de Yamamoto la cual había colocado de forma delicada en la estrecha cintura del peliblanco, aquella acción alteró aún más los nervios del Gokudera.

- ¿Por qué siempre huyes de mí? – toda acción de tratar de alejarse se cortó ante esas palabras.

- no te tengo miedo, ¿¡por qué demonios huiría de ti! – habló molesto.

- dímelo tú, siempre que estoy contigo tratas de alejarte – su cuerpo fue acorralado por una de las paredes del pasillo.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! Suéltame – su corazón latía con más fuerza, al punto que le dolía, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Yamamoto?

- me estoy cansando Gokudera – habló en un susurro el pelinegro – estoy cansado de tratar de acercarme y de que me alejes – sus ojos negros chocaron contra los verdes del peliblanco. Hayato miró sin entender al chico que tenía frente a sí, no comprendía que era a lo que se refería con aquello, sentía sus piernas débiles, y su corazón en ningún momento había conseguido calmarse. El pelinegro inclinó un poco su cuerpo para quedar a la misma altura que el chico que tenía prisionero - pero a pesar de lo cansado que estoy… - acercó su rostro al contrario – no puedo dejar de luchar – toda distancia que les separaba fue cortada, ambos labios se encontraron en una calidez envolvente. Yamamoto cerró sus ojos disfrutando el momento, Gokudera por otro lado los abrió impresionado, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo y porque su pecho una extraña, pero reconfortante calidez, se había instalado. El contacto duró tan sólo unos segundos, Gokudera apartó de si al moreno y le lanzó un golpe al rostro, lo que provocó que el labio de Yamamoto se rompiera.

- ¡no te atrevas a acercarte otra vez! – después de aquel grito el chico peliblanco se alejó del lugar, Yamamoto lo miró alejarse y negó con la cabeza, había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida, se había dejado guiar por un impulso.

En un pequeño rincón oscuro, Tsuna había visto la escena en su totalidad, no había sido su intensión, esa noche no había podido dormir bien y al parecer no había sido el único, su mente estaba embotada y confundida, nunca imaginó que Yamamoto tuviera alguna clara intensión con respecto a Gokudera y al parecer el Italiano tampoco lo había pensado posible por su reacción. Hibird se mantenía en silencio sobre la cabeza del castaño. Una inexplicable angustia se instaló en Tsuna, no se necesitaba estar dotado con la superintuición que poseía para saber que Yamamoto debía sentirse muy mal, y él no sabía qué hacer.

El moreno se alejó del lugar en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos mostraban claramente el dolor que la reacción del peliblanco había causado, una sonrisa se instaló en sus facciones, pero contrarias a las normales, ésta estaba cargada de completa pena y desesperanza. Una mirada que Tsuna compartió al pensar en lo doloroso que podía ser el ser rechazado por la persona que quieres.

El día, para lastima de muchos llegó, los no conscientes de lo sucedido en la noche miraban con extrañeza el comportamiento de tres personas en la mesa. Yamamoto se veía decaído y todas las sonrisas que expresaba a leguas se podían percibir que eran falsas. Gokudera estaba meditabundo y más rabioso que de costumbre, mientras que Tsuna estaba algo distraído.

La marcha a clases fue en absoluto incomoda, tenía tantos deseos de hablar con alguien de esto, pero en su pequeño círculo no había nadie lo suficiente maduro para comprender o que en su defecto estuvieran dispuestas a hacerlo… quizás si había una persona.

En la hora del descanso Tsuna y Kyoko habían subido a la sotea de la escuela, la pelinaranja aún no sabía cuál era el tema que quería tratar Tsuna, pero estaba consciente que debía ser serio por la expresión que éste tenía.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Tsuna-kun? – rompió el silencio la chica después de considerables minutos de mutismo.

- es un tema delicado Kyoko-chan, ni siquiera me pertenece como para hablar de el -

- pero debe importarte para ponerte de esta forma – el chico suspiro.

- ¿Qué pensarías si uno de tus amigos le gustaran… los hombres? –dijo nervioso.

- … - la chica guardo silencio consternada, ¿al castaño le gustaba un chico? Si fuera así, debía ser alguien que lo rodeara, alguien que estuviera alrededor de Tsuna como para influenciar en él. La idea francamente le molesto, pero no podía hacer nada. Después de lo maduro y responsable que había visto a Tsuna comportarse en el futuro se había enamorado de él, pero de alguna forma se sintió egoísta por eso, porque lastimosamente a ella nunca le interesó el tierno y torpe Tsuna, a ella comenzó a gustarle el valiente y madura Tsuna. La persona que debía quererle, tenía que hacerlo por completo, no solo de una sus caras, porque ella, a pesar de que se había enamorado de todas ellas, no lo había hecho en el orden que correspondía. Suspiró, había estado pensando mucho en ese tema, quizás sólo se estaba precipitando, ya que el castaño claramente le había indicado que el tema no era suyo – no podría pensar nada Tsuna-kun, porque no tendría ningún derecho a opinar, después de todo, es su vida y sus decisiones… y lo apoyaría, porque si esa persona es feliz, yo también lo sería – Tsuna sonrió maravillado ante las palabras de la chica, él también pensaba algo así.

- anoche vi como Yamamoto se le… bueno… "_declaraba"_ – aún no sabía si era la palabra correcta - a Gokudera, pero éste le rechazó – su voz se volvió triste. El chico le contó todos los detalles de lo ocurrido, la chica le escuchó en silencio.

- lamentablemente Tsuna-kun… -la chica posó su vista en el cielo – es un tema donde nada puedes hacer, en estas cosas uno sólo puede ser un observador, son sus aciertos o errores, sus experiencias, es su decisión el querer estar con una persona, nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es observarlos y aconsejarlos cuando ellos así lo pidan –su vista ahora se posó en el castaño –pero sabes algo – dijo con una sonrisa – ten por seguro que las cosas saldrán bien, sólo debes creer en ellos, si el destino los quiere juntos, nada ni nadie podrán impedirlo, sólo ellos mismos – las palabras habían calmado el corazón del castaño, respiró profundamente, se sentía mucho más calmado, había sido una muy buena idea conversar Kyoko, ella siempre conseguía calmarlo – quizás la forma en la que Yamamoto-kun se declaró no fue la correcta y Gokudera-kun esté asustado o confundido, aquí todas las respuestas las tiene él… sólo hay que tener paciencia – el chico asintió conforme.

- tienes razón, creo que, después de todo, el tema debe ser solucionado por ellos, puede que sea su amigo, pero aquello no me da el derecho de entrometerme en sus problemas – le dedicó una sonrisa, una que cautivo a la chica e hiciera que mirara triste el cielo, ¿qué tan irónica podía ser la vida?

La campana que indicaba el fin del descanso se escuchó, todos volvieron de forma lenta a sus clases, unos más animados que otros, algunos incluso más conscientes que otros. Ya que un peliblaco parecía ido, y el amante del beisball decaído.

Las clases comenzaron a avanzar, Tsuna miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, esperando quizás que un milagro llegara a sus vidas y las transformara en algo más fácil de lo que ahora se mostraban. La rutina habitual de pelas entre ambos jóvenes se había roto, muchos lo notaron, pero nadie le dio importancia al hecho.

A la salida, la incomodidad de todos fue cubierta por la alegre conversación de Ryohei. Haru, quien se los había esperado en la salida, también contaba contenta las cosas que le habían sucedido, el ambiente era casi el habitual, sólo la incomodidad de un par de personas opacaba el momento. Tsuna reía divertido de las ocurrencias de Haru, pero toda sonrisa en el desapareció cuando una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente, se detuvo en medio de la acera y contempló todo el lugar, aquello que había sentido aún no desaparecía.

- ¿décimo? – le llamó Gokudera al ver que no seguía caminado. El castaño frunció el ceño.

- ¿Vas a salir o no Mokuro? – habló.

- Oya, tan perceptivo como siempre, Décimo Vongola – una voz salida de la nada envolvió el ambiente.

- Mokuro maldito – susurró molesto el peliblanco. Frente a ellos la figura de Crome emergió, la chica se veía sin duda feliz y animada.

- Mokuro-sama, recuerde a lo que hemos venido – habló la chica, una especie de neblina envolvió el lugar.

- Nagi, Nagi – dijo divertido el ilusionista – esperaba matar de un susto al Décimo, pero veo que me detectó incluso antes de que me acercará – Tsuna sonrió contento, ahora entendía la mirada de completa alegría de la Chica.

- al fin te liberaron – habló el chico, sorprendiendo a los presentes, quienes sólo habían atribuido la aparición del otro como una ilusión de éste.

- he venido a reportarme frente a mi "jefe" – dijo burlón, el pelimorado se aceró al grupo, Gokudera se colocó en pose defensiva frente al castaño – Oya, ¿aún actúas como perrito faldero? –

- maldito – rabio el peliblanco.

- como vez, no he venido a pelear, eso arruinaría mí preciada libertad condicional – rio divertido – aunque podría hacer una excepción contigo kukukuku… -

- no es el mejor momento –

- ¡Reborn! – Tsuna habló impresionado al ver la figura de su tutor sobre su hombro sin que éste se percatara de ello.

- el arcobaleno – rio.

- Supongo que te quedarás donde dijimos ¿no? – habló el tutor.

- no me apetece en lo más mínimo compartir el espacio con ustedes, pero siendo que cierto guardián ya debió haberles salido con el mismo cuento, no tendré de otra que aceptar la oferta – rio divertido – será divertido verle rabiar por invadir lo que es "suyo" – rio irónico ante la última palabra, como si disfrutara de un chiste privado, nadie le comprendió.

- veo que estas muy informado – habló el arcobaleno sorprendiendo a los demás.

- son las cualidades que debe poseer un ilusionista – se miró las uñas como si el tema del cual hablaran no fuera muy importante – hay que reconocer, además, que es muy notorio para todos… bueno para los listo como nosotros, ni ellos mismos se han dado por enterado – una mirada significativa fue lanzada al castaño, pero este no comprendió.

- me sorprende que lo tomes tan bien –

- el asunto en si no me interesa, quizás llame a mis ansias de diversión, eso no lo negare… puede que resulte divertido fastidiarlo – el pelimorado se dio media vuelta – en fin, nos veremos a la noche, espero que no me extrañen… vamos Nagi –

- Si, Mokuro-sama… hasta luego jefe – hizo una pequeña reverencia en dirección al castaño para luego darse media vuelta y seguir al mayor.

La inesperada aparición del guardián de la niebla sorprendió a todos, cabe recalcar que nadie comprendió nada de lo que éste dijo en su aparición y decidieron, por sanidad mental, ya que para nadie era un secreto que el pelimorado estaba medio loco, que no le prestarían atención al tema.

Tsuna por otro lado miraba molesto al frente, el día de hoy había habido dos situaciones que le tenían realmente incomodo, molesto claro está. El primero de ellos era sin duda las reacciones que estaban teniendo los guardianes de la Lluvia y de la Tormenta, pensaba incluso que su actitud podía ser comparada con la de un niño de primaria. Lo segundo era que a pesar de buscar por todo la escuela e incluso preguntarle a Kusakabe-san, no había podido encontrar a Hibari por ningún lugar. Hibird había desaparecido esa mañana, por lo que pensó que había ido a buscar a su dueño.

Los días continuaron con el mismo ritmo e incluso la misma temática, los escasos tres días para el viaje se habían convertido en una rutina, algo desquiciante, pero una rutina al fin.

La relación entre ambos guardianes se había estancado, llegando incluso al punto de no dirigirse ni las miradas, cosa que molestaba a Tsuna y causando que todos se dieran cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Las tardes se habían transformado en un martirio para la mayoría de los guardianes, ya que al estar Mokuro y la pandilla de Kokuyo conviviendo con ellos sentían que en cualquier momento morirían de un ataque al corazón, salía cada dos por tres con diferentes ilusiones de las cuales, solo Tsuna y Reborn lograban salir o en su defecto percatarse de que eran eso, ilusiones. El pelimorado parecía francamente entretenido con sus pequeñas bromas, más de alguna demasiado embarazosa para ser comentada. Como la que Tsuna recibió una vez que despertaba donde encontró a "Hibari" durmiendo pacíficamente con él. El grito de sorpresa que soltó fue escuchado en toda la mansión causando que todos llegaran donde él, sin embargo la ilusión ya había desaparecido y Mokuro pasaba frente a su pieza riendo sin disimulo seguida de una apenada Chrome, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía evitar soltar una risilla. Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar que Mokuro estaba realmente loco por hacer bromas de esa índole.

En cuanto al guardián de la Nube, este había desaparecido, no de esas desapariciones donde no sabes nada de la persona y llamas a la policía, sabía; por Kusakabe-san, que el moreno estaba bien, pero que por algún extraño motivo no había ido a la escuela. No se había atrevido a llamarlo, después de todo Hibari-san siempre así cosas como esas, pero a pesar de todo sentía cierta ansiedad. También estaba el detalle de que Dino no había aparecido en todo ese tiempo, por lo que supuso que el moreno podía estar con él, y sin poder evitarlo algo en su estómago se contrajo y su seño se frunció, negó cansado. La caja que llevaba consigo se removió, la cogió entre sus dedos, Nuts había estado inquieto, anhelante por la presencia del moreno y Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo que su pequeño compañero.

- kukuku… es divertido ver como suspiras por ese sujeto – las palabras de Mokuro lo tomaron por sorpresa, estaba en el jardín de la mansión, en un par de horas más irían a tomar el avión que los llevaría a Italia.

- Mokuro, ¿no te cansas de aparecer así? – dijo sin ánimo el muchacho.

- claro que no, eso le da un toque de… éxtasis a mi vida, ser el autor de tu futuro infarto es sin duda un honor – palabras simplemente burlonas.

- agradezco el que me quieras tanto – rio sin ánimo, el mayor miró de forma seria al chico, suspiró derrotado, sentía que su invisible batalla contra el castaño había acabado en un fracaso, sin saber por qué o el cómo, ese muchacho se había convertido en alguien como Nagi para él.

- no me digas que sigues preocupado por el idiota fanático de las peleas – el castaño le miró sin entender.

- no sé de qué hablas Mokuro –

- es desesperante hablar contigo, porque eres demasiado despistado… en fin – se dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar a la mansión y atormentar a algunas almas antes de partir al lugar que sin duda odiaba – el chico ese no se perderá de una buena pelea, así que le verás pronto, deberías saberlo – rio divertido - ¿cómo deberé atormentarlo cuando lo vea? – y con esas palabras se encaminó al interior. Tsuna rio antes las palabras de Mokuro, así que hablaba de Hibari, era de suponer, era al único que no había visto en días.

Hecho un último vistazo a la hermosa vista que tenía de los árboles que rodeaban el lago. Sin apuro se encaminó al interior de la mansión, como decía el dicho: "Al mal tiempo darle prisa".

Cada uno en su habitación procedió a preparar sus cosas: guardaron sus cajas, arreglaron sus ropas, comprobaron que sus anillos estuvieran en perfecto estado, algunos le dieron una pequeña mantención a sus armas, así mismo como darse un tiempo de calidad con pequeño compañero de armas.

- Nii – el pequeño gruñido del león del cielo hizo que salieron de sus pensamientos.

- lo lamento Nuts – el castaño le atrajo contra si – últimamente me pierdo mucho en mis pensamientos – el pequeño león le miró angustiado, su amo estaba inquieto, demasiado. Acercó su rostro a la mejilla de su amo y la lamio, tratando de algún modo calmarlo. El chico le miró comprendiendo.

- nii –

- lo sé, hay que calmarse… ya acepte todo lo que vendrá, de algún modo sé que todo será inevitable… - se puso de pie para luego encaminarse a la ventana de su habitación – incluso ya he pensado en las cosas que cambiaré y lo primero que haré… pero aun así – dijo cansado – siento que falta algo… siento que en cualquier momento caeré, y no habrá nadie para sacarme de ahí… me siento a la deriva – Nuts miró algo triste a su amo, le comprendía y sabía quién era la solución a todo, a pesar de que casi toda su "vida" la pasó con el castaño que le sostenía en brazos, una parte de él también había convivido con el otro castaño, aquel castaño de su verdadera época. En el corazón de ese castaño el vacío que Tsuna tenía no existía y sabía claramente quien llenaba ese vacío en el futuro, cuando lo reconoció no tardó en acercase, sí, era igual que en aquella época, aquella presencia dominante e imponente, aquella que al envolverte te podía hacer sentir que estabas en el lugar más seguro del mundo, y tanto a él como su amo lo que más deseaban era tener una seguridad palpable, una que sólo ese moreno le podía otorgar.

- ya es hora Tsuna – la voz de su tutor los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- está bien –

El recorrido al aeropuerto fue sin duda algo incómodo para todos, muchos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, ya que Italia no era un recuerdo muy agradable. Otros tenían las expectativas de un nuevo mundo, uno que no sería para nada gentil con ellos.

La mirada de muchos estaba posada en la ventana de la limosina que les llevaba, "demasiado lujoso" había dicho Tsuna "necesario" había sido la respuesta de Reborn. El tiempo era completamente soleado, a diferencia de los muchos días invernales que les habían acompañado. Ingresaron por un sector privado al aeropuerto, un paso exclusivo para la familia. El avión que les esperaba un imponente y hermoso, que en su elegante arquitectura podía apreciarse el logo de la familia. Bajaron uno por uno, el último fue el jefe de la familia, todos los guardianes debían asegurarse de que no había peligro en los alrededores.

- Oya, si es el chico gruñón – escuchó la exclamación divertida de Mokuro, antes que terminar de bajar por completo del vehículo.

- mh, tal parece que viniste por una paliza – por algún motivo, aquel timbre de voz hizo que el cuerpo del castaño temblara por completo, apresurado terminó de bajar, cuando se puso de pie, su mirada castaña chocó con una negra.

- Hibari-san – fue el susurró de Tsuna.

- kukuku… sólo les falta el fondo rosa… que lindos – las palabras de Mokuro destilaban pura burla, Tsuna sin saber porque bajó la vista algo sonrojado, mientras que Hibari le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mokuro, cosa que no le asusto – será sin duda un viaje muy divertido – el pelimorado abrasó a Tsuna por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, muchas exclamaciones de molestias se dejaron oír, pero la que hizo reír en mayor medida al ilusionista fue el simple gesto, casi invisible, de Hibari quien había apretado los puño y la mandíbula por su acción. Realmente divertido subió al avión sin esperar a nadie, seguido de cerca por Chrome.

- Mokuro, cada vez creo que está más loco – fue el único comentario de Ryohei quien también subió.

- ¡Lambo-san será el primero! – el guardián del rayo fue el siguientes en ingresar.

- jajaja, creo que será un viaje divertido – Yamamoto decidió subir, más que nada porque había evitado la mayor parte del tiempo a Gokudera.

- vamos Gokudera, hay que ir a controlar a esos niños – Reborn se llevó al peliblanco a pesar de las quejas de éste, ya que quería esperar al décimo.

El saberse completamente solos, hizo que Tsuna se pusiera nervioso, por lo que opto por lo que mejor sabía, escapar del lugar. La mirada de Hibari no se había apartado de él y en su interior sabía que algo en él no estaba bien, porque algo más, además del miedo que le causaba el moreno, le invadía.

- Tsunayoshi – sin embargo el llamado del moreno le detuvo de cualquier acción.

- ¿sí? Hibari-san – el moreno llevó una mano a su cien, y suspiro cansado.

- no importa – se dio media vuelta para subir por la plataforma que le conduciría al avión.

- Hibari-san ¿sucede algo? – el moreno se detuvo.

- Hibird desapareció – y entró. El castaño miró impresionado el lugar por donde el moreno se había ido, sabía muy bien que a pesar de las apariencias del moreno este debía querer mucho a esa pequeña ave, ya que le había visto con ella hasta en el futuro.

- Tsuna nos vamos – la voz de su tutor le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- no… yo… iré después – decía algo angustiado, no podían irse, de algún modo Hibird también era parte de la familia.

- Tsuna debemos irnos – dijo más serio.

- ¿no podemos retrasarnos solo un poco? –

- imposible –

- pero Hibird –

- Dino se está encargando de eso… -

- pero… - dijo cabisbajo.

- si Hibari pudo hacer aún lado eso tú tendrás que hacerlo, sólo le insultaras… vamos – sin ánimos subió al avión. Era sin duda elegante y amplio, de esos típicos que salen en la televisión, con sillones, televisión, un bar y cosas por el estilo, sólo que este parecía tener, por lo menos, unas tres habitaciones de esa índole. Todos esperaban de pie, unos más cerca que otros.

- este es un avión diseñado para el jefe y sus guardianes – habló el arcobaleno – son tres habitaciones, una para el guardián de la nube, otra para el guardián de la niebla y la otra para el resto de los guardianes.

- tal parece que esos guardianes siempre han sido un dolor en el trasero – no pudo evitar comentar el peliblanco.

- así parece – rio divertido Yamamoto, el pelinegro consciente de que sin querer había interactuado con el peliblanco se removió incómodo y decidió que el sillón era lo suficientemente interesante como para captar su atención, por otro lado Gokudera se había ruborizado ya que hace tiempo que no sentía que Yamamoto se dirigiera a él. Sin decir una palabra el pelinegro se fue al lugar que fue indicado por el bebé, no estaba de ánimos para nada, ni siquiera de pelear un rato con el ilusionista.

- Reborn-san – uno de los encargado del avión entro con una caja entre sus manos – encontramos esta caja cuando hacíamos una última inspección al avión - El arcobaleno con el ceño fruncido se dirigió donde el encargado, eso no era para nada un buen augurio, menos mal que aún no habían despegado, la miró para luego posar uno de sus oídos en la tapa, pasaron algunos segundos cuando el ceño del arcobaleno fue sustituido por impresión, se paró bien y abrió la caja sin reparos, sobre el ocho pares de ojos le contemplaban.

- malditos bastardos – dijo molesto.

- ¿Reborn? – el arcobaleno tomó la caja y la llevó donde Tsuna. El castaño miró asustado el contenido, un moribundo Hibird respiraba con dificultad y con varias manchas de sangre sobre si, a su lado una flor de tonos morados reposaba.

- ¡Ryohei! – habló Tsuna asustado.

- de inmediato – sacó la caja que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillo, la activo sacando de ahí la pequeña cuchilla* que le permitía curar las heridas de sus compañeros. Todos los guardianes estaban algo incómodos, todos habían reconocido a la pequeña avecita.

- Gokudera ve por Hibari – habló Reborn. Las heridas para un humano eran insignificantes, pero para el avecita eran sin duda mortales.

- si – el chico se dirigió al lugar donde el moreno se había ido.

- ya está – dijo feliz el luchador. La pequeña ave comenzó a removerse hasta ponerse de pie, miró los alrededores, como buscando algo conocido, hasta que su vista se posó en el castaño, trato de alzar el vuelo, abrió sus alas y las agito, pero un gorjeo lastimero fue el resultado.

- hey, sé que quieres volar al extremo, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para eso - Tsuna tomó con cuidado al avecita.

- Hibari Hibari – habló animada, Tsuna volteó en dirección a la que veía Hibird, el moreno se veía molesto, tal parecía que por primera vez había escuchado al peliblanco, además que las manchas de sangre sobre las plumas del avecita evidenciaban todo.

- Hibari-san – lo llamó Tsuna. Sin embargo el moreno se regresó por donde había llegado.

- Hey – se quejó Gokudera – es un insensible – gruño.

- todo lo contrario Gokudera-kun – dijo con calma el castaño – ahora debe estar más tranquilo al ver a Hibird con bien, ¿no es así? – y el castaño acarició con cuidado la cabecita del avecita quien emitió un gorjeo agradable.

- pero quienes fueron los inhumanos que hicieron esto – habló Yamamoto.

- supongo que son los mismo que atacaron a Tsuna… es más que nada una advertencia para nosotros… - habló el arcobaleno.

- curioso regalo… - la voz de Mokuro emergió, había sacado la flor desde el interior de la caja – un acónito… - el chico se llevó la flor al mentón meditabundo – "Deseas mi muerte"… eso es lo que te han regalado Décimo –

- ¿Qué? –

- la flor de la muerte… ese es el apodo del Acónito – dejó la flor sobre su palma, un espectral fuego comenzó a consumirla – tal parece que se quieren burlar de nosotros –

- malditos – Gokudera apretó los puños molesto.

- por ahora nos olvidaremos de este incidente… una vez en Italia, las cosas comenzaran a cambiar – por primera vez, los demás escuchar las palabras decididas del castaño. Habían atentado contra su familia, aquello sólo era una muestra de lo que eran capaces de hacer, no permitirían que nadie les lastimara, ni siquiera a los integrantes más pequeños de esta.

- bien es hora de ponerse en marcha –

- si –

Continuará….

* * *

**_*Honestamente no se al final que es aquella arma que posee Ryohei para sanar a los demás, encontré nombres diferentes para este, así que lo deje de esa forma._**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero entre a clases, y por asuntos haber entrado un mes tarde pues nos dieron con todo y apenas he tenido tiempo para respirar y menos para escribir, a pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía para hacerlo.

* * *

Agradezco mucho las opiniones que me han dejado ^^ me hacen muy feliz, también a los mensajes privados los cuales no he sabido responder, pero si leen esto les aseguro que los he leído y apreciado y apenas pueda los responderé.

Como pueden ver las cosas ya han comenzado a cambiar entre ambos jóvenes, y para desgracia de nosotras Tsuna aún no entiende bien que es lo que siente, así que ¿cómo deberíamos ayudarle a entender?... xD les dejo la interrogante, yo tengo varias ideas, pero si quieren darme las suyas las veré en una de esas son mucho mejores que las mías.

Ya, las dejo o si no me extenderé mucho, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y puse varias cosas en este en compensación por la espera, y para las fanáticas de MokuroxTsuna, espero que hayan disfrutado del pequeño momento que sin duda no será el único.

Nos vemos, bye bye muchas gracias a todos, en especial a los que me dejan sus opiniones en aquellos hermosos y lindos reviews.


	6. Convirtiendo el Cielo en Rojo

_**Convertendo il Cielo in rosso.**_

**- Objetivo 6 -**

**.**

**.  
**

Aquella habitación era tan fría, su pierna no le dejaba de doler por aquella cadena que le sujetaba, aquella que no le dejaba escapar, los barrotes en esa habitación parecían tan gruesos, podía sentir la humedad pasar por debajo de la cama en la que ahora se encontraba acostado, su cuerpo estaba pesado, aún no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido, trató una vez más; en vano, ponerse de pie, su cuerpo no le respondía.

¿Cómo estarían sus amigos en aquellos momentos? ¿Le estarían buscando?

Le habían quitado todas sus pertenencias, cuando trató de coger aquel frasco con aquella medicina que lo llevaría al modo híper no logró dar con él, sus guantes tampoco estaban, y entendía que parte del vacío que sentía se debía la ausencia de la caja de Nuts.

Cerró los ojos con miedo, no quería estar en ese lugar, tan solo quería estar en casa, sólo quería su vida normal, su pequeño mundo de vuelta… pronto, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

_Mi único deseo fue el que todo aquello fuera parte de un sueño, que aquellos peligros por los que pase sólo hubieran sido juegos de mi mente, siempre quise que mi vida siguiera igual de simple que siempre… pero ahora, cuando lo pienso, siento un dolor sordo en el pecho, y comprendo que si todo esto no hubiera sucedido, nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo… _

_Comencé a recordar cómo es que todo empezó y lo feliz que me sentí cuando fuiste a ayudarme (*)… con aquel pensamiento no pude evitar dormir con algo de tranquilidad…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seis horas era lo que se demoraría el viaje al país que albergó al mayor imperio de todos los tiempos, todos en esa habitación parecían muy entretenidos haciendo nada. Porque el estar mirando el techo/ventana/sofá; dependiendo de a quien se hiciera alusión, no parecía ser una actividad productiva ni mucho menos excitante. Tres de los cinco ocupantes de aquel lugar parecían estar en un mundo paralelo, los otros dos estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo alguna estupidez como para percatarse; o en el mejor de los casos preocuparse, por el estado del resto.

Tsuna tenía su vista puesta en la ventana, observando las blancas nubes que se deformaban cuando pasaban a su lado o en algunos casos sobre ellas, el cielo se veía tan azul y hermoso que parecía irreal, y de su mente no se podía alejar la imagen del moreno guardián. Su cuerpo y mente le empujaban a ir a hablar con él, preguntarle donde estuvo, decirle lo preocupado que estaba. Pero su cordura le decía que eso era estúpido, que debería mantenerse lo más alejado del pelinegro, como siempre lo había hecho.

Gokudera parecía meditar, su mente estaba tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca, ya que todos los recuerdos que había evocado a su mente tenían relación con el muchacho de oscuros cabellos que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. No podía despegar su vista del techo de aquel artefacto, pero tampoco tenía deseos de hacer otra cosa.

Yamamoto había comenzado a quedarse dormido, por culpa del estrés de la situación por la que estaba pasando; además del sueño que había perdido por evocar a su mente recuerdos que involucraban a cierto peliblanco, habían causado en él un terrible cansancio. Poco a poco sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

Con esa temática las horas comenzaron a avanzar, en la mitad del viaje la mayoría se habían quedado dormidos, a excepción de Gokudera, quien no había podido despegar su vista del joven de cabellos negros, ¿Cuál era la forma correcta de reaccionar? ¿Qué era lo que debería hacer? Eran los pensamientos que circulaban por su mente.

Apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos. Nunca se había enamorado, nunca en su corta vida le había gustado una chica, eran temas que a él le traían sin cuidado, por lo que no sabía qué hacer, para él todos era iguales, todos menos el Décimo y el guardián de la lluvia, al primero lo consideraba como un hermano menor, a pesar del respeto que le tenía, el chico se comportaba de tal forma que sentía que era su deber protegerle de todos aquellos que le trataran mal. Pero aun no sabía definir qué era lo que sentía por el otro muchacho.

¿Cómo saber qué clase de sentimiento era el que le embargaba? De lo que si estaba consiente era de que, desde aquel beso, no había podido despegarlo de su mente, porque a pesar de ser inesperado y fugaz, le había gustado, el sentirse rodeado, el sentirse cobijado.

Toda su vida había tenido que actuar como un chico duro y malo, que nada le importaba, que nada necesitaba, pero… ahora, cuando le ofrecían una compañía, estaba confundido.

Con esos pensamientos el peliblanco también comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Cuando eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde todos los pasajeros del avión sintieron una leve melodía, seguido por las palabras del piloto avisando que pronto llegarían y que debían colocarse sus cinturones de seguridad. Algunos; más despiertos que otros, comenzaron a hacer lo indicado. Lambo no se había quedado quieto por lo que Reborn se encargó de dejarlo nuevamente inconsciente y así pudieran colocarle el cinturón sin problemas.

El aterrizaje se realizó sin contratiempos, los guardianes del Sol, la Tormenta y la Lluvia fueron los primeros en descender, después fue el turno de Reborn y Chrome. Cuando comprobaron que no había nada extraño le indicaron a Tsuna que bajara.

El pelicastaño pudo ver una gran comitiva de gente esperándole, una limosina estaba casi a los pies de la nave, así como muchos autos un poco sospechosos en las cercanías. Observó a todos los presentes, había muchas caras que no conocía, demasiadas, y algunas eran muy aterradoras, pero en medio del gentío pudo ver Timoteo; el Noveno Vongola, quien estaba rodeado de personas de su edad, pero que sin duda, se veían muy fuertes.

La presencia de Hibari hizo que dejara de mirar hacía la multitud y que su vista sólo se centrara en él, el moreno se vía algo desconfiado.

- Hibari-san, ¿Hibird? – preguntó Tsuna quien tenía a la pequeña avecita en sus manos.

- por el momento será mejor que se quede contigo – el moreno no le miraba, tal aprecia que algo había llamado su atención.

- ¿eh? –

- tal parece que no quieren dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad – sonrió de costado, y sin previo aviso el chico de cabellos negro salto de las escaleras y con rapidez se acercó a un grupo de gente que trataba de apreciar quien era la persona tan importante que era recibida con una limosina en medio de la pista.

- Oya, ese chico es tan dedicado a su trabajo – dijo burlón el pelimorado quien había quedado a su lado, muchas exclamaciones de alarma se dejaron oír en medio de la gente que les recibía.

- _este será una tarde muy larga – _pensó cansado Tsuna al ver como Hibari dejaba a un tipo inconsciente, quien parecía quería atentar contra su vida, para luego fijar su vista en la discusión que había comenzado a aflorar por la aparición de Mokuro a su lado.

Habían llegado; de milagro cabe decir, a la mansión principal, después dar las explicaciones pertinentes por la presencia de Mokuro en el lugar, entre otras cosas. Al llegar se habían encontrado con la singular escena de algunos miembros de los Varia esperándolos en la entrada, más que nada para molestarlos, solo la intervención oportuna de Reborn evitó un posible conflicto entre Gokudera y Belphégor; quien no parecía estar en el mejor de los ánimos.

Fueron llevados a un gran salón, donde el noveno más 6 personas les esperaban, casi todos estaban un poco nerviosos, en especial Tsuna quien era el causante de toda esa algarabía.

- Bienvenido Tsunayoshi-Kun – saludó de forma cálida Timoteo.

- Gracias Noveno – el castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia, tras él se encontraban todos sus guardianes.

- Quiero presentarte a mis guardianes Tsuna-kun – los hombres que Tsuna anteriormente había visto alrededor del Noveno se acercaron a él para saludarle.

- Un gusto Décimo Vongola, soy el guardián de la Tormenta; Coyote Nougat – Tsuna le miró impresionado y a la vez temeroso, después de todo, a pesar de las gentiles palabras, el hombre las había dicho en un tono que cualquiera pensaría que es una amenaza, cabe decir que le impresionó ver el parecido que éste tenía con Gokudera, sólo que con muchos, muchos más años. Un hombre sonriente llegó aún lado del otro, quien sólo negó y le dio el lado para que se presentara.

- Brabanters Schnitten; un placer en conocerlo Décimo, espero que disfrute su estancia en Italia, Soy el Guardián de la Lluvia – Tsuna no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su guardián, supuso que todos los guardianes de la Lluvia eran así de alegres y despreocupados, aunque la cicatriz en su rostro llamó mucho su atención.

- Todo un placer Décimo Vongola – llegó a su lado un hombre bastante animado, llamó su atención su curioso tatuaje – Me llamo Nie Brow Jr. y soy el guardián del Sol – El siguiente sujeto simplemente le hizo una inclinación de cabeza – no le tomes en cuenta, él es Croquant Bouche**, **por lo general los guardianes de la Niebla son unos odiosos – muchas risas ahogadas se dejaron oír, sus palabras eran muy ciertas.

- cof cof – una singular tos acalló las risas, no por miedo, si no más que nada por respeto, Mokuro por otro lado simplemente ignoró el comentario.

- ese de allí – continuo el guardián del sol – es Ganauche III, el guardián de la tormenta –

- puedo presentarme yo mismo – rió el hombre, el cual era el más joven de aquel singular grupo – bueno, eso ya no importa – el hombre se acercó a Tsuna y le pasó un brazo por los hombros – eres bastante bajo, me recuerdas a Timoteo cuando era más joven… bueno, tu sabes… muuuchoo más joven que ahora –

- Ganauche – le retó una voz, el hombre se rio.

- ya sabes, Tormentas aguafiestas – el hombre se enderezó mientras reía. Tsuna no pudo evitar reírse de ese comentario, pero después trato de reponer la compostura – mira, ese de allí – el hombre apunto en dirección a otro quien estaba apoyado en la pared, sin mirar a nadie en particular – supongo que sabrás quien es, todas las generaciones tienen, lastimosamente, uno en cada grupo – ahora sí, la risa fue más general. Ambos guardianes de la nube miraron mal al grupo, sin embargo Hibari no le dio la menor importancia, poco le importaba lo que pensarán de él.

- siempre se necesita a alguien que les vaya a salvar el trasero – respondió el hombre que estaba más retirado, haciendo esta vez que las risas se acallaran y que el otro hombre se sonrojara levemente y que Hibari sonriera de lado.

- jojojojo que reunión tan entretenida – habló después de un rato Timoteo – Tsunayoshi-kun, el es Vizconte, Guardián de la Nube –

- un placer conocerlos a todos – hizo una leve reverencia – ellos son mis guardianes – hizo una seña a los muchachos que estaban tras suyo.

- Lo sabemos – dijo animado el guardián del rayo de la novena generación.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, me gustaría hablar algo contigo – todos los presentes comprendieron, con un acuerdo mudo todos comenzaron a encaminarse a la salida de forma silenciosa – después nos reuniremos a planear todo –

Ninguno de los Guardianes de la décima generación sabía qué hacer, después de todo, estaban en un lugar no muy a gusto para nadie y que les era completamente desconocido. Los otros guardianes se sonrieron entre sí, bueno; no todos, pero ya habían planeado una pequeña recepción para sus sucesores.

- Bueno, cada uno con lo suyo – dijo divertido Nie – bien, vamos guardián del Sol, te daré un divertido tur por el lugar –

- ¡eso suena extremamente bien! –

- tengo curiosidad de conocer al famoso Rokudo Mokuro y a su linda compañera – Chrome se sonrojó por el cumplido mientras que Mokuro miró de reojo al hombre que les había hablado, el guardián de la Niebla de la Novena generación parecía ser un hombre interesante, sin decir palabras el pelimorado y Chrome comenzaron a seguir al hombre, uno a uno los guardianes de la novena generación comenzaron a llevarse a sus sucesores, los últimos en quedar fueron los guardianes de la Nube y de la Tormenta.

- nunca entenderé porque le hago caso al Noveno – dijo cansado Vizconte al tiempo que se acercaba a Hibari – vamos muchacho, que no me gusta perder el tiempo –

- no me apetece moverme a ningún lugar – dijo sin titubear.

- me agrada tu actitud – rió el hombre – ven, te mostraré la zona de entrenamiento, quizás podemos tener un pequeño combate – eso sí llamó la atención al moreno quien comenzó a seguir al hombre.

- Ustedes dos deberían hacer lo mismo – habló el pequeño arcobaleno a los dos guardianes de la tormenta.

- no creo que sea prudente dejar al Décimo sin nadie alrededor –

- estamos en la casa central muchacho, dudo mucho que algo pase aquí – le regañó el otro hombre.

- entonces deberías hacerle caso a tus propias palabras – habló con una sonrisa Reborn, Coyote le miró mal, pero no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar, Gokudera, aunque algo inseguro, fue tras el hombre.

- bien… ahora a buscar – la sonrisa que anteriormente había mostrad Reborn desapareció.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la habitación, Tsuna se había acomodado en uno de los sillones del lugar, Timoteo había ido a buscar algo a la habitación contigua y le había pedido que le esperara. El castaño paseaba su vista por todo el lugar, era sin duda elegante, los muebles se veían hermosos y caros, con acabados demasiado detallados y encantadores, muchas de las pinturas que adornaban las paredes eran de paisajes primaverales, los cuales le daban un toque de calidez a la habitación.

- lamento la espera Tsunayoshi-kun –

- no hay problema abuelito, quiero decir, Noveno – se corrigió ruborizado por su error.

- no te preocupes muchacho, me alegra que me recuerdes como tu abuelito – el hombre se sentó frente al castaño con una caja; bastante elegante, en sus manos.

- … - Tsuna a pesar de venir con toda la convicción de aceptar lo que tendría que pasar, no podía evitar tener miedo, después de todo, la carga que iba a contraer se veían inmensa para alguien como él.

- ¿estás seguro Tsunayoshi-kun? – la pregunta repentina del hombre hizo que Tsuna se asustará y diera un bote en su asiento.

- ¿Perdón? – no entendía a que se refería.

- la sucesión es un cargo muy importante… no digo esto para que te retractes, a decir verdad, no veo a alguien mejor que tú para este puesto, nadie es mejor para suceder a los Vongola que tú… pero no puedo… no podemos – se corrigió - obligarte a elegir algo así de importante sin tener en cuenta tu opinión o lo de que quieres hacer – Tsuna le miró largamente, para después desviar la mirada, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos algo nervioso.

- yo… yo no quiero esto… le mentiría si dijera que si… realmente no lo quiero, no quiero arriesgar a mis amigos, no quiero que se involucren en éste mundo… - el chico apretó con fuerza sus manos – pero aun así, se que no puedo escapar… si me alejo, si no acepto, pienso que les pondría en un riesgo mayor… - llevó uno de sus manos a su cabeza donde comenzó a rascarse nervioso – he llegado a pensar que para poder protegerlos debo estar en éste lugar, para velar por su seguridad – el hombre le miró fascinado, no comprendía como en el corazón de ese joven podía haber tal grado de preocupación por los suyos, todas y cada una de sus palabras fueron pensado en su familia.

- es increíble ver… un corazón tan grande como el tuyo Tsunayoshi-kun… no cabe la menor duda de que eres como el cielo – el hombre sonrió, Tsuna le miró impresionado.

- no creo que sea así señor – dijo cabizbajo.

- ¿por qué lo dices? – se extrañó el hombre.

- el cielo, es algo demasiado basto y hermoso, que cubre todo y que cuida todo… yo, yo no puedo ser algo tan grande… - dijo cabizbajo.

- eres, en tu pequeña forma de ser, lo más grande que he visto – Tsuna le miró impresionado – el preocuparte por tus amigos, el buscar su bienestar… todo lo que has dicho ha sido en post de ellos… Tsuna, tu preocupación es tan grande que los abarcas a todos y los cuidas a todos con tu manto. Eres la digna representación de aquel cielo brillante – Tsuna sonrió comprendiendo aquellas palabras – te lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿Quieres ser el Décimo Vongola? –

- Sí, quiero protegerles – dijo con una sonrisa.

- muy bien – dijo contento el hombre – este es mi regalo para el Vongola de la Décima generación – el hombre el extendió la hermosa caja que tenía en sus brazos, Tsuna la tomó algo impresionado, la miró por unos segundos, apreciando todos los dibujos que habían en su cubierta. La abrió despacio, miró extrañado el contenido, era un cuadro, el cual tenía un hermoso labrado, pero en su interior no había nada dentro. Tsuna levantó la vista con la duda adornando sus ojos a lo que el hombre sonrió – Para que puedas colocar una imagen de tu familia, para que siempre puedas tenerlos cerca de ti – Tsuna sonrió encantado con el regalo.

- Muchas gracias –

- de nada muchacho, de nada – el hombre miró la hora y se impresionó de ver que tan tarde era – jojojo si que pasa el tiempo, la edad a comenzado a afectarme – se puso de pie – Tsunayoshi ve a descansar, el viaje a sido largo, mañana será la ceremonia de sucesión así que aprovecha de descansar –

- muchas gracias Noveno, realmente estoy cansado… – se puso de pie, hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Por otro lado una persona observaba la puerta que conducía a aquella habitación donde estaban las dos personas más importantes de la mansión, sonrió de costado, no había nadie a la vista, todo resultaría demasiado fácil, pero, no quería que las cosas salieran mal, siempre había que prevenir. Baño el lugar con el fuego de su llama, nadie les vería, agradecía tanto haber averiguado los secretos de las llamas, aquel que pocas personas podían acceder, pero él lo lograría, por el bien de su verdadera familia, acabaría con los Vongola, aunque tuviera que acabar con la vida de un niño, uno que tenía la misma edad que tenía su propio jefe, pero valía la pena, de eso no había duda. Sonrió cuando vio al pequeño descendiente de la familia salir solo de la habitación, era su oportunidad.

Por otro lado Timoteo miraba encantado el lugar cuando el pequeño se había ido a su cuarto, su corazón había quedado más calmo al oír las palabras de Tsuna, siempre fue el indicado y como siempre; sin que el mismo lo supiera, había lograba pasar cada una de las pruebas que ellos silenciosamente le colocaban, sólo esperaba que los guardianes pudieran pasarlas también, eran niños encantadores, los cuales demostraban que arriesgarían hasta su vida por proteger al joven castaño. Un pequeño detalle llamó su atención, el castaño no sabía dónde estaba su habitación, se había ido hace unos instantes así que suponía que debería estar por el corredor, se puso de pie, caminar un poco no le haría mal. Salió del cuarto, pero fuera de éste no había nadie, cosa que le extraño. ¿Dónde estaría Tsunayoshi?

Por otro lado el guardián de la Nube miraba de forma aburrida los alrededores, ya habían visto la zona de entrenamiento, la cual a su parecer estaba muy bien provista, se veía que podría golpear a algunas personas en sus ratos de aburrimiento. Observó brevemente al hombre que caminaba a su lado, no decía nada, cosa que le agradaba, pero hace un rato que estaban dando puras vueltas en el sector, hasta que habían llegado al lugar de los jardines, que debía admitir, eran muy hermosos.

- Puedo suponer que algo querrá decirme al traerme a éste lugar – habló por fin, perder su tiempo no era algo que le agradara realmente, así que prefería que le dijeran las cosas de una buena vez – no me agrada dar vueltas sin motivo -

- a mi tampoco, pero no soy bueno con las palabras chico – habló aburrido el hombre – tanto tú como yo no estamos muy interesados en todo éste asunto… pero como ya sabes, hay cosas que son necesarias de hacer – Hibari le miró sin entender.

- no comprendo a que quiere llegar – el hombre detuvo su caminata y se volteó a mirar al pelinegro, le agradaba ese joven, no se intimidaba ante nada, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran y siempre estaba alerta a su alrededor, a su entender era perfecto para su puesto, pero como siempre, a pesar de que aquello, tenía que comprobar que era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

- no me iré por las ramas muchacho… - Hibari miró al hombre con paciencia, pero repentinamente algo en su pecho se contrajo, frunció el seño, una desagradable sensación se había alojado en la boca de su estomago, nunca había experimentado algo así; en realidad sólo una vez, y era molesto, asfixiante, estaba preocupado, ese era el sentimiento que tenía, sentía que algo no estaba bien - ¿pasa algo mocoso? – le llamó el otro hombre al ver que el pelinegro se había perdido en sus pensamientos. La caja que contenía a su compañero se removió nervioso, el también lo presentía. Repentinamente la imagen de Tsunayoshi vino a su mente y todo quedo claro para él.

- maldita sea – habló enojado, sacó su celular y marcó el numero que nunca pensó que utilizaría, menos para un caso como este. El hombre le miró sin entender. Bastaron cuatro timbrazos para que su llamada fuera contestada.

_**- ¿Hibari-san? **_– al oír su voz algo en su interior se calmó.

- Tsunayo- - pero repentinamente la comunicación fue cortada, frunció el seño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Vizconte entendiendo en qué dirección iba todo el asunto.

- el estúpido borrego está en problemas – dicho eso el chico comenzó a caminar al interior de la mansión a pasos apresurados, el hombre rio divertido ante el apelativo que había ocupado el chico, pero sabía que la cosas se habían salido de control, sacó su móvil con rapidez y marcó un numero al tiempo que seguía al chico.

- _**¿Qué sucede Señor?**_ – respondió uno de sus subalternos.

- llama a todos los guardianes, al parecer algo le ha sucedido al Décimo –

- _**como ordene señor**_ –

No demoraron más de 10 minutos en llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación del Noveno, Hibari observaba todo con detenimiento, algo había pasado, estaba seguro, camino unos cuantos pasos más, pero no encontró nado, decidió revisar los corredores cercanos hasta detenerse frente a algo botado en el piso. Se agachó para quedar frente a este, su mirada se afiló furiosa al tiempo que apretaba sus puños. En el suelo estaban los resto de lo que había sido un celular, a su lado una caja de hermoso labrado se encontraba tirada de lado, con la tapa abierta dejando que saliera de su interior un hermoso portarretrato sin ninguna foto en su interior.

Tsuna había salido hace algunos instantes de la habitación del Noveno, caminó un par de pasos hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía por dónde tenía que ir, ruborizado se volteo a pedirle indicaciones a Timoteo, pero casi pego un grito cuando vio a alguien tras suyo sonriéndole de costado. Era un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos castaños y una sonrisa algo extraña.

- disculpe si le sorprendí Décimo – habló con amabilidad el hombre.

- no-no hay problema – trató de calmarse el chico, era realmente una tontería haberse asustado por algo semejante.

- le guiaré a su cuarto, el Noveno me dejó a cargo suyo, por favor sígame – Tsuna sonrió ante eso, al parecer habían pensado en todo, con confianza comenzó a seguir a aquel sujeto. Avanzaron por un par de corredores, pero Tsuna se sentía incomodo, algo en su interior le decía que algo pasaría, pero no sabía qué.

- es-es una mansión muy grande –

- debe de tener cuidado cuando camine por ella, tiene muchas trampas –

- _Hiii… sabía que esto era una mala idea – _pensó asustado, no quería acabar muerto por haber pisado algo mal. Se podía imaginar a si mismo corriendo entre los pasillos con una roca tras suyo – _creo que exagero –_ el sonido de su teléfono le sorprendió, lo sacó de su bolsillo y con asombro pudo ver el nombre del Guardián de la Nube en la pantalla. Con rapidez se llevó el aparato a su oído.

- ¿Hibari-san? - el hombre que estaba delante suyo frunció el seño, eso no entraba en sus planes.

- Tsk – con rapidez se ganó frente al castaño.

- _**Tsunayo**_ – sintió como el aparato le era arrancado de las manos, arrojado al suelo y pisado. Miró al hombre frente a él confundido.

- pero que… -

- lo lamento Décimo – sintió como alguien tras de él le tapaba la boca y la nariz con un paño, trató de zafarse, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas se fueron consumiendo hasta quedar inconsciente.

Todos se habían reunido en la habitación del Noveno, éste miraba el piso consternado, había vigilado que todo estuviera bien, que nadie pudiera entrar, no entendía como era que alguien hubiera podido llevarse a Tsuna sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su desaparición. En la habitación estaban casi todos los guardianes, a excepción de los de la Tormenta quienes al parecer estaban en la parte más alejada de la mansión. Reborn miraba la estancia con molestia, nunca pensó que se moverían tan rápido. Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban en un rincón incómodos, no sabían qué hacer en esta clase de situación, lo primero que atinaron a hacer fue salir a buscar al castaño, pero no les había dejado salir del lugar.

Chrome trataba de calmar al pequeño Lambo quien exigía la presencia de Tsuna, le asustaba no estar cerca del castaño, era malcriado y se comportaba como si nada le importaba, pero para él Tsuna era como su hermano mayor, y saber que algo le pudo haber pasado hacia que en él un sentimiento de inseguridad se instalara, las llamas de su anillo se habían encendido, por lo que Chrome tuvo que quitarle su caja cuando éste había tratado de hacer salir al animal de su caja.

Mokuro por otro lado miró el lugar con el seño fruncido, caminó por los alrededores de la pieza buscando al parecer algo, Chrome le miraba extrañada, pero no dijo nada, salió unos momentos de la habitación.

Hibari miraba en esos momentos por la ventana de la habitación, odiaba la sensación que estaba teniendo, le hacía recordar, le hacía recordar algo que quería enterrar en su memoria para siempre. Odia aquel sentimiento de pérdida, la única vez que lo había experimentado fue el culpable de que su estilo de vida había comenzara a cambiar.

La puerta fue abierta de forma precipitada, por ella entró Gokudera quien llegó corriendo aún lado de Hibari al cual tomó por la solapa de su ropa.

- ¡¿Dónde está el Décimo! – El pelinegro le miró indiferente - ¡¿Por qué rayos no hiciste nada para evitar que esto pasara? –

- ¡Detente cabeza de pulpo! – Yamamoto y Ryohei llegaron a su lado en un intento de detenerlo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tu deber es proteger al Décimo! – Hibari le miró indiferente.

- cálmate Gokudera, Hibari también estaba lejos cuando esto paso, no es su culpa – la voz de Yamamoto le sacó por un momento de su estado de ira, pero aun así no podía evitar mirar a Hibari con reproche. Soltó finalmente a Hibari quien volteó la vista, no le importaba lo que aquel sujeto pensara.

- Oya, así que sin el pequeño Vongola, todo el ganado se descontrola, es una feseta que nunca me imagine ver – la voz divertida de Mokuro hizo a todos girarse a la entrada.

- cállate maldito idiota – habló furioso el peliblanco.

- Espadachín ¿podrías cerrarle la boca a tu novio? es bastante molesto – aquel comentario fue suficiente para que se ganara una mirada cargada de veneno del peliblanco, pero logrando al mismo tiempo que se callara.

- Encontraste algo, ¿no es así Mokuro? – la voz del pequeño arcobaleno llamó la atención de los guardianes de la Décima generación.

- ¿Reborn-san? –

- todo el pasillo estaba cubierto por la llama de la Niebla… - habló como si nada, tenía perfecto conocimiento de todo el tema, Chrome le había contado toda la historia del futuro bajo la autorización del arcobaleno – había una salida próxima y tal parece que alguien ajeno a la mansión entró – caminó al centro de la habitación.

- ¿ninguna pista de donde pueda estar Tsunayoshi? – habló el Noveno.

- una – el chico de cabellos morados mostró un pañuelo – encontré esto… - el pañuelo tenía un singular emblema.

- no conozco ese emblema – habló extrañado el Noveno.

- tal parece que es de una familia nueva o antigua – habló el arcobaleno – puede que ambos, aunque también puede que lo hayan dejado a propósito –

- Señor – entró un hombre a la habitación – el escuadrón de búsqueda ya salió a los alrededores, los Varia también han salido, pero se han negado hasta el último momento –

- Nosotros también tenemos que salir a buscar – habló Gokudera.

- No, debemos esperar… si se llegan a comunicar o en su defecto encontramos su escondite, serán ustedes los que tendrán que ir a su rescate, no pueden estar dispersos – habló el guardián del Sol. Hibari encendió la llama de su anillo e inserto sus llamas en una singular caja de color morado, el pequeño cuerpo espín miró el lugar desorientado.

- Hey… – se agachó a la altura de su compañero quien se acercó a su lado contento – ¿recuerdas al borrego que cuidaste hace unos días? – El animalito asintió feliz, nadie entendía lo que el castaño estaba haciendo – ¿puedes sentir la llama de él o de Nuts? – Reborn se sorprendió ante esa idea.

- excelente idea - el bebé se bajó de un salto y se acercó al resto de los guardianes – las llamas del cielo son poco comunes y sus mascotas podrán rastrearla sin problemas. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mokuro, Ryohei, liberen a los animales de sus cajas y mándenles a buscar a Tsuna –

- Pero bebé, ellos no conocen bien el aroma de Tsuna – habló Yamamoto.

- pero si conocerán las flamas del cielo, y junto con el aroma de Tsuna serán capaces de encontrarle. El noveno les podrá mostrar cómo es la sensación de la llama del cielo, y podrán sentir el aroma de Tsuna con alguna de sus prendas –

Dadas las explicaciones todos los guardianes; a excepción de Lambo, sacaron los animales de sus cajas, Uri había intentado rasguñar a su amo, pero el compañero canino de Yamamoto; Jirou, le intimido un poco por lo que se quedo quieto en su lugar.

Todos los guardianes fueron divididos por sectores, si alguno de los animales encontraba alguna pista era su deber avisar rápidamente a los demás, Hibari junto al pequeño puerco espín "Roll"; como le había llamado Yamamoto, fueron los primeros en desaparecer, no tenía ánimos de interactuar con nadie, menos aún en una situación donde no se sentía mentalmente equilibrado como había sido siempre. Hibird por insistencia había acabado sobre la cabeza del pelinegro, conocía a su amo y sabia que algo había pasado y también sabía que sería de ayuda, sus heridas ya habían sanado por completo.

En una habitación oscura, donde escasos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana reforzada con barrotes, se encontraba la delgada figura de un joven sobre una cama, una de sus piernas estaba sujeta por una cadena a la cama, tal parecía que estaba más apretada de lo debido porque la zona donde estaba le había dejado de color rojo la piel y poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse morada. A pesar de estar despierto sus ojos estaba vacios, opacos, como si en realidad no estuviera ahí.

Levantó su mano en dirección al sol, no sabía qué era lo que le habían hecho, había despertado amordazado en un auto en dirección desconocida, cuando le vieron despierto le había inyectado algo que le había dejado en aquel estado de ausencia, apenas podía enfocar su mente a mantenerse consiente. Tenía miedo, no sabía lo que sucedía, no sabía qué era lo que querían de él, sólo quería estar en casa, con sus amigos, con su mamá.

Una pequeña lagrima bajó por su mejilla, ya no podía más, solo quería que todo aquello terminara.

- ayúdame… Hibari… san – pronto, su mundo se volvió negro.

Continuará…

* * *

_**(*) para los que se preguntan cuando fue que Hibari fue a ayudar a Tsuna... pues en la pelea contra los Varia, Hibari se vio bastante atento con todos, así que ocupe ese momento para la historia.**_

Bueno, si me demoré, pero estaba en periodo de Certámenes y acabo de salir (brevemente porque otra vez comenzaron) y me di el tiempo de terminar este capítulo.

Cabe recalcar que como habrán notado coloque a los guardianes del Noveno, no tengo ni idea de cómo son sus personalidades, así que me las invente para que lo tengan presente, pero los nombres y descripciones se basan en los personajes mostrados en el Manga.

Tengo pensado colocar a la familia de Enman, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero como ustedes y yo sabemos, es que no tenemos ni idea de si este muchacho y su familia son buenos o malos, pero qué más da, no aparecerán de forma explícita en el fic, solo ocuparé el nombre, porque en realidad todo lo que hacen los hombre que antenta contra Tsuna es de forma independiente, pero me daba flojera inventarme una familia y blablabla, así que ocupe la que existía.

¿Si tendrán algo de protagonismo los personajes nuevos? Pues no, la mitad de ellos me caen mal (que subjetiva la opinión) uno casi me mata al lindo Yamamoto (aunque ver a Gokudera enojado por eso como que hizo que valiera la pena D: es decir, mientras no se muera todo OK) y son demasiado raro, es verdad, los Vongola no están muy cuerdos, pero se hacen querer, pero estos no xD (Segun yo). En realidad el único que me agrada es Enma. Ya pero creo que me fui a otro lado.

=O Lo otro, aprecio mucho, mucho sus opiniones, me pone muy feliz que les esté gustando esta historia, he colocado todo mi empeño en esto... agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus opiniones y también a aquellos que no lo hicieron, pero que también les gusta esta historia.

Supongo que a algunas les surgió la duda ¡¿Qué rayos le paso a Hibari en el pasado? Pues, algún día lo sabrán (?) xD nah, es parte de la historia, así que tendrán que tener paciencia... o.o supongo que es obvio decir que todo eso me lo inventaré, porque en el manga aún no dicen mucho de la vida de Hibari.

Ya, las dejo, no quiero que esta parte quede del mismo largo que la historia , =D espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, trataré de demorarme menos en el siguiente =O o eso intentare si mis profes de la U me dan tiempo...

Ya nos vemos, que estén bien, ánimos y suerte en todo lo que hagan.

Agradecimientos a: **_Izaya, Antraced, Kizuxx, N (xD me gusto tu Nick), Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Aya-san, AnKeR, Ethere Envy, Noriko-leo, kkou, DGHA, Lenah-1827, Dulce de Anis, , Chibi Atemu, Astrid no Hikari._**

PD: ¡Animando a Chile en el mundial xDD!


	7. Mi mundo gira sólo por ti

_**Il mio mondo gira solo per te**__**.**_

- Capitulo 7 -

.

.

Poco le importaban los demás, el sólo quería que aquella ansiedad desapareciera, si llegaba a encontrar donde estaba el borrego él solo entraría a acabar con todos aquellos responsables de su estado de agitación.

Roll avanzaba rápidamente por las calles desoladas del lugar, elevaba la nariz al cielo debes en cuando, tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara que aquel chico de aura tan agradable estaba por el lugar. Con desanimo bajo la vista y se detuvo, no podía encontrar nada, ninguna pista y sentía que le estaba fallado a su amo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- … - el animalito se negó a mirarle, sus ojitos se empañaron, quería serle útil a su amo. Hibari de alguna forma logró entender lo que sucedía, se acercó para quedar a su lado y se ganó de rodillas. Le miró sin saber qué hacer, el no era bueno con aquellos que el rodeaban, no sabía cómo actuar. Suspiró cansado, sin duda, Tsunayoshi era quien se le daba bien animar a los demás.

- Yo confío en que le encontrarás… - Roll levantó la vista impresionado, su amo no hablaba mucho, sintió una caria sobre su cabeza. Lo entendía, esto para su amo era importante y contaba con él, y no estaba dispuesto a decepcionarlo. Decidido y animado comenzó a avanzar en busca del castaño.

Gokudera caminaba junto a Yamamoto, para su "mala suerte" Uri se comportaba y no intentaba rasguñarlo sólo cuando Jirou estaba cerca. Se encontraban en el sector de los puertos, para extrañeza de los dos, demasiado desierto para ser un día de semana. Ambos jóvenes estaban un poco incómodos y trataban al extremo no interactuar entre ellos. Jirou levantó la cabeza y detuvo su caminata, al parecer concentrándose en algo que había encontrado, Uri decidió olfatear en el mismo sentido que lo hacia Jirou y a diferencia del can éste salió corriendo en aquella dirección, el perro ladro molesto, pero a Uri no le importó, Gokudera sin entender nada siguió al animal de su caja sin demora.

El peliblanco aun no entendía que era lo que sucedía a Uri, era normal en él correr hacia cualquier parte, pero sentía que el felino trataba de superar al perro de la Lluvia, el camino fue largo y casi pensaba que estaban dando vueltas sin sentido, hasta que llegaron a una bodega de enorme tamaño. Uri se adentró sin miramientos, seguido de cerca por su amo.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, sólo se podía escuchar el débil sonido que producían las gotas de agua al chocar contra el piso, el guardián de la Tormenta se adentró sólo un poco más, sólo un par de pasos, tarde se dio cuenta de que tanto Jirou como Uri estaban en lo correcto, habían encontrado una pista, pero todo era un trampa.

En el centro de aquel lugar estaban los guantes y la aquel frasco que contenía aquella medicina que llevaba al Décimo a su modo Hiper, Gokudera los contemplo impresionado sin atinar a moverse, eran las cosas de su jefe, pero de él no había rastro alguno.

En su estado de agitación el peliblanco no pudo notar a la persona que se había posicionado tras suyo con toda la intención de atacarle, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia, sólo pudo ver la espada bajando en su dirección cubierto por una llama de color morado, "nubes, siempre tan silenciosos", pensó con ironía, no podía esquivar el golpe que de seguro sería mortal, simplemente lo esperó, Uri se lanzó contra el hombre con toda la intención de defender a su amo, era verdad, podía ser muy malhumorado y llegar a lastimar al peliblanco, pero le quería, después de todo, él vivía por sus llamas, técnicamente le había dado la vida.

- ¡Gokudera! – fue el grito que escuchó en medio de todo ese caos, su cuerpo fue alejado por un fuerte golpe, Uri dio un chillido lastimero, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Jirou saltó sobre el hombre, se oyó un gruñido de dolor en medio de ese caos, se volteo con rapidez y trató, en medio de toda esa confusión, sacar sus bombas, pero en sus brazos recibió un peso que no logró discernir que era.

- ¿Q-Qué…? – sus ojos no daban crédito, su mandíbula comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos se levantaron para ver al hombre que les había atacado, Uri y Jirou lo habían reducido dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo, elevó una de sus manos a nivel de sus ojos, estaba roja, cálida y húmeda - … - trató de hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios. Bajó su vista para contemplar el rostro del chico - ¿Qué?... ¿por qué?... ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste? –

- jejeje cof cof… - un enorme charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse bajo ellos, las elegantes ropas que usaban quedaron arruinadas, podía escuchar sus propios latíos, fuertes y rápidos, que incluso le ensordecían - ¿es-estás bien? –

¿Qué rayos era lo que había sucedido?

Yamamoto había seguido de inmediato a Gokudera apenas había salido corriendo tras el animal de su caja, aquello no le gustaba, demasiado silencio, demasiado fácil para su gusto y un fuerte malestar se había instalado en su pecho, de alguna forma debía de detener a peliblanco, estaba seguro, aquel lugar era un trampa.

Recorrió los mismos caminos que el peliblanco había seguido, con angustia se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran fundadas, apuro su paso, Jirou miraba en todas direcciones inquieto, al parecer había percibido algo más. En su carrera pudo ver como su compañero entraba a una de las bodegas que estaba a unos cuentos metros más adelante.

No dudo ni un segundo para seguirle, entró y pudo ver a su compañero mirar hacia el centro del lugar, las cosas de Tsuna estaban ahí, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar que era lo que pasaba, vio como una sombra se abalanzaba contra el peliblanco.

- ¡Gokudera! - sin demora fue en su ayuda, Gokudera le vio, pero no había forma de que alcanzara a reaccionar, Uri se había lanzado a ayudarlo, pero Jirou sabía que de nada serviría, por lo que le sacó del camino de un empujando causando que el minino soltara un maullido, en su desesperación por proteger al moreno se ganó frente a él, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo. Sintió un dolor intenso que le recorrió el pecho, no tuvo ni el tiempo de sacar su espada, trato por unos segundos en mantenerse de pie, pero la fuerza del golpe y el inmenso dolor le llevó a caer sobre el peliblanco - ¿Q-Qué? – no escuchó aquel débil susurro, pudo ver antes que su vista comenzara a nublarse como los animales de sus cajas habían reducido al sujeto, sonrió para sí, nada le había pasado al peliblanco.

- ¿Qué?... ¿por qué?... ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste? – la voz alterada de Gokudera llegó a él.

- jejeje cof cof – le dolía tanto respirar, pero el saber que el otro chico estaba bien compensaba aquel horrible dolor - ¿es-estás bien? – solo quería estar seguro.

- ¡Acaso eres tonto! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste! – sus gritos estaban llenos de desesperación.

- ya sabes… la respuesta – poco a poco el chico de cabellos negros fue cerrando los ojos presa del cansancio.

- ¿Yamamoto?... ¡¿Yamamoto? – Su voz se oía cada vez más angustiada, el chico que descansaba sobre sus piernas no respondía - ¡Yamamoto! –

Ryohei seguía a su compañero, éste aún no lograba encontrar nada que fuera de utilidad, además de que al ser tan grande y poco camuflable le habían enviado a la parte menos poblada del sector.

Por otro lado tanto Mokuro como Chrome caminaban por las calles centrales del lugar, la lechuza de su caja buscaba desde el cielo, al parecer sin ningún éxito, la situación se estaba volviendo realmente molesta.

- ¿Mokuro-sama? – llamó Chrome al pelimorado al verlo detenerse en medio de la calle.

- Mi querida Nagi, tal parece que nos han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo – dijo al tiempo que volvía a caminar.

- ¿desde cuándo? –

- Creo que desde que salimos de la casa central, pero ya me he desecho de ellos, tal parece que son unos idiotas que no pueden ver más allá de las ilusiones – su mirada seria se centró al frente, esas no eran buenas noticias, tal parecía que aquellos sujetos no les dejarían encontrar al Décimo de manera fácil.

- ¿Quién cree que está tras todo esto? –

- creo que es obra de unos simples peones, a pesar de los problemas que nos están haciendo pasar, todo es demasiado simple… y eso me molesta –

- también he tenido esa impresión –

- quienes quieran que sean, tendrán suerte si alguno de nosotros los encontramos antes que el chico de las tofas – dijo con una sonrisa un poco sádica.

- ¿Qué quiere decir Mokuro-sama? –

- ese sujeto despedía una increíble aura de sed de sangre y venganza, veo que puede ser muy peligroso cuando tratas de quitarle algo –

- ¿habla de Hibari-san? –

- Mi querida Chrome, hay cosas que se pueden entender con solo verlas… contemplar como la relación de ambos evolucionará será muy interesante de ver –

- algunas veces no le comprendo Mokuro-sama –

- algún día lo entenderás mi querida Nagi – el chico acarició los cabellos de la joven con ternura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por el acto.

El guardián de la nube miró el lugar con curiosidad, una sonrisa torcida se había instalado en sus facciones, su pequeño compañero hace algunos momentos había, al parecer, captado la esencia del castaño y había andado lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le habían permitido. Ahora estaban frente a las enormes rejas de una inmensa mansión, extrañamente predecible según su punto de vista.

Sin demora sacó sus armas, no estaba de ánimos de llamar a la puerta y esperar a que le atendieran, en realidad nunca estaba de ánimo para hacer eso, pero hoy día se habían metido con algo suyo y eso no lo toleraba. Después se cuestionaría el porqué de su actitud posesiva, ahora sólo quería quitarse la ansiedad que no le dejaba en paz.

Metió a Roll en su caja para que descansara, una vez que limpiara el lugar de las cucarachas le sacaría para que buscara al castaño. Hibird había volado en dirección a la casa central a dar el mensaje que su amo no estaba dispuesto a dar, pero era demasiado predecible en él.

- Bien, es hora de morder a algunos borregos – entró sin esperar más.

Una enorme explosión removió todas las paredes la mansión y el fuerte sonido fue mensaje suficiente para los que estaban en la búsqueda de que el moreno había encontrado lo que tanto habían estado buscando.

Sintió como la cama y las paredes se remecían, levanto su vista con cansancio en dirección a la única ventana de aquella habitación, tal parecía que había dormido solo unos instantes, o quizás algunas horas, no lo sabía, pero aquella droga que le mantenía en aquel estado aún estaba haciendo efecto y al parecer ni siquiera habían comenzado a mermar, por lo que apenas y tenía las energías suficientes para respirar. Trato de enfocar su vista con algo de dificultad, pero tal parecía que era inútil, en su interior algo le decía que todo estaría bien, apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón y como pudo se dio un poco de impulso para levantarse, esa pequeña acción le había costado mucho trabajo, sacando fuerzas de la nada, logró sentarse apoyando su espalda en la frías y húmedas paredes del lugar, el leve tirón y el dolor que le siguió le indico que eso sería lo único que podría hacer.

- Hibari…san – apoyó su cabeza en la pared, para luego cerrar los ojos, sólo quería que todo aquello terminara.

Un segundo remesón llegó hasta él, pudo distinguir lo que parecían gritos, pero no estaba seguro. Escucho el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta, con lentitud giro su cabeza en dicha dirección, con sus ojos igual de vacios como habían estado desde que había llegado a ese lugar. El mismo hombre que le había guiado por los pasillos de la casa de los Vongola le miraba con odio y miedo al mismo tiempo.

- acabaré con esto de una vez – levantó un arma en dirección al castaño, el chico en aquella cama sonrió, al parecer nadie le había encontrado, quizás y era su momento para dejar este mundo, estaba aterrado, pero gracias a la droga que le mantenía preso en ese estado de monotonía le impedía que algún pensamiento coherente llegara hasta él.

Hibari caminaba sin prisa por los pasillos del aquel lugar, a sus espaldas se podía ver el rastro de cuerpos inconscientes, ninguno había sido capaz de retener la incontenible ira de la cual era preso el chico de la nube. Tres sujetos más se habían interpuesto en su camino, inútilmente le habían tratado de disparar, pero todo aquello era como un juego de niños para él, demasiado fácil y al mismo tiempo demasiado molesto. El primero en caer de los tres recibió un fuerte golpe en una de sus piernas, sus amigos y el mismo moreno pudieron escuchar el sonido de un "Crac" el cual sin duda indicaba, junto al grito desgarrador del hombre, que el hueso había sido roto, el siguiente, sin tiempo a reaccionar, quedo estampado en la pared, resultando con la nariz rota y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. El tercero corrió con la peor suerte, uno de sus brazos había sido roto y ahora tenía el pie del moreno sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que el otro hacía presión en su brazo sano.

- ¿Dónde está? – su voz se oyó áspera, como si tratará de controlar toda la rabia que le embargaba, pero el hombre no respondió. Un segundo crac en medio del silencio se escucho.

- ¡Aaah! –

- sino hablas, te dejaré sin piernas – no estaba la acostumbrada misericordia que Hibari solía mostrar en sus peleas, aquello había llegado a un nivel totalmente diferente.

- ¡En el sótano! ¡En el sótano! - el moreno sonrió, le dio un último golpe al sujeto para que quedara inconsciente, le había dado la información que quería, así que le dejaría descansar sin dolor, claro, mientras le durará la inconsciencia, sin prisa se dirigió al lugar que el sujeto había señalado con la vista.

Distinguió como poco a poco los hombres en interponerse en su camino iban disminuyendo hasta llegar a cero en el último pasillo, vio como un hombre baja con rapidez por las escaleras, tal parecía que había encontrado al fin el lugar correcto.

Encontró las escalera que le llevarían al sótano del lugar, paseo su vista por el lugar, con cada paso que daba podía contemplar como las condiciones eran cada vez peores, llegando al punto que parecía más un sucio y horrible calabozo más que un sótano. Cuando llegó al final vio miles de puertas, pero sólo una estaba entre abierta, supo que esa era la correcta, preparó su arma listo para atacar, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta escucho lo que el hombre que anteriormente había visto decía

_- acabaré con todo esto de una vez _– ningún sonido se escuchó después de eso – maldita sea, di algo y no sólo sonrías –

- jajajaja – la risa que se escucho se oía tan débil que parecía en cualquier momento se desvanecería, Hibari abrió los ojos impresionado, podía reconocer aquella voz sin dudar un segundo, sus ojos tomaron una expresión de total enfado, aquello había llegado muy lejos – siento… que aún… no debo morir –

- ¡Maldito! – el sonido del disparo se escuchó en medio del silencio, sin embargo el arma miraba hacía el techo, los brazos del sujeto había sido elevados por unas tofas.

- Oya, eso fue muy atrevido de tu parte – el hombre contempló con terror que aquel sujeto le había encontrado. Un movimiento de las tofas de Hibari le hizo impactar contra la pared.

- Hi… bari –el chico de cabellos castaños sintió su mundo dar vueltas, su cuerpo comenzó a precipitarse hacía el lado, pero unos fuertes y cálidos brazos le sujetaron antes de caer. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma de ese chico le envolvería.

- eres un estúpido borrego – aquel molesto sentimiento por fin había comenzado a mermar, sintió como Tsuna apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, levantó la vista, sus ojos se veían completamente opaco, aquello le evidencio que el chico no estaba en lo absoluto en sus cinco sentidos. Cuando iba a levantarlo se percató de la singular cara de dolor que el chico mostró, busco con la mirada el origen de aquel malestar, frunció el seño al ver la cadena y la lastimada pierna. Miró en todas direcciones buscando las llaves, dudaba que estuvieran por ahí, a pesar de que aquellos sujeto lucieran muy estúpidos, con enojo comprobó que no estaban ahí, iba a dejar al moreno apoyado en la cama para ir en su búsqueda, pero el chico le impidió cualquier movimiento al sujetarle con fuerza, con la poca fuerza que tenia, su camisa. Suspiro sin entender del todo su comportamiento.

- Hey – había sacado al animal de su caja, este se había acercado feliz al castaño, pero se detuvo al verle en esa condición, su mirada se había endurecido, el llamado de su amo le hizo reaccionar – ve y busca la llave… - el cuerpo espín miró el lugar que le indicó su amo, el grillete que tenía presó al otro joven, volvió a mirar su amo, le extrañaba que le mandara a hacer algo que el fácilmente podía hacer, pero cuando vio que el castaño le sujetaba con fuerza para que no le dejara le indicó el motivo de todo, sin demora se alejó del lugar buscando la llave.

Hibari vio al cuerpo espín salir con prisa de la habitación, bajó su vista y vio con sorpresa que el chico se había quedado dormido, era natural, pero alarmante que sucediera, se tranquilizó una vez comprobó que respiraba con normalidad, le sentó en su regazo una vez que él se había acomodado en la orilla de la cama, dejando que la cabeza del castaño descansará en su hombro, estuvo en esa posición unos diez minutos hasta que el animal de su caja regresó, éste traía las llaves y además la caja del castaño, la cual se removía alarmada en la boca de Roll, el cual parecía un poco molesto por este hecho.

- buen chico – recogió la llave que le fue tendida y la caja, la segunda la dejó sobre las piernas del joven que dormía, al sentir la presencia de su amo Nuts pudo al fin tranquilizarse. Hibari mientras tanto liberó la pierna de Tsuna, la cual reveló la fea herida que estaba bajo del grillete.

Se puso de pie llevando a Tsuna en sus brazos, el chico permaneció con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del moreno, Hibari extrañamente lo llevaba con el mayor de los cuidados, tenía la extraña sensación de estar llevando algo muy frágil con él, Roll le seguía de cerca. Caminaron por los destruidos pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar a la entrada de ésta, sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando vio a los hombres del caballo mirar la escena con sorpresa, pudo ver también a algunos de los hombres de la Novena generación. Se encaminó a la salido sin impórtale nada, Dino y Reborn aparecieron en la entrada, ambos sonrieron aliviados a verle con Tsuna.

- era de suponer que tu armarías semejante alboroto – dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

- hm –

- Tiene una fea herida en la pierna – fue el comentario de Reborn cuando lo inspeccionó con la vista.

- está drogado… se acaba de dormir – habló sin ánimos el moreno, pero que a leguas se notaba que estaba más tranquilo, tanto el rubio como el bebé se percataron de eso.

- pobre Tsuna, debió estar muy asustado –

- dejaremos que tus hombres revisen el lugar, ahora debemos llevar a Tsuna a la casa central – habló Reborn.

- de acuerdo, Ryohei ya llegó allá, está atendiendo a Yamamoto junto con el otro guardián del sol – Hibari alzó una ceja frente a aquella información, tal parecía que algo había sucedido, pero no le interesaba.

Para disconformidad de Hibari o eso quería creer, le tocó llevar a Tsuna durante todo el camino de regreso, en la entraba se encontraban los guardianes de la niebla, la chica vio con angustia la condición en la que se encontraban el castaño, mientras que el pelimorado sonrió con suficiencia, tal parecía que su suposición había sido correcta, los pobres ilusos debieron sufrir una gran paliza.

En otro lugar de la mansión, Gokudera estaba fuera la habitación de Yamamoto, apenas había salido de su estado catatónico había llamado pidiendo ayuda, ésta no había tardo en llegar, los hombres de la familia habían atendido con rapidez al moreno. El peliblanco en ningún momento se había despego de él.

Su corazón latía desbocado en los pasillos de ese sector, no le había dicho nada aún, sólo que la condición de Yamamoto era seria, había perdido mucha sangre y la herida había sido muy profunda, llegando a lastimar los huesos de su tórax, pero que había sido eso mismo lo que le había salvado de tener lastimado alguno de sus órganos vitales.

Uri estaba sobre sus piernas ronroneando, podía sentir la desesperación y miedo de su amo, estaba sufriendo, y se sentía culpable de todo eso, la misma culpa que su propio amo estaba sintiendo.

Jirou había entrado a la caja cuando las llamas que su amo le había entregado se habían acabado, solo podía sentir la presencia de aquel peliblanco que era tan importante para su amo, ya que le tenía sobre sus manos y entendió el porqué su amo estaba tan a gusto con él.

_La lluvia y las tormentas siempre iban juntas, siempre, como había sido en la primera generación._

- Cabeza de pulpo – al oír la voz cansada de Ryohei el peliblanco se puso de pie como resorte, se acercó al otro chico, sus ojos indicaban todo lo que su boca no podía decir – tranquilo, está bien, fuera de peligro, es extremamente fuerte, así que tranquilo… sólo hay que esperar a ver como evoluciona -

- ¿Sus heridas? –

- Están casi sanadas, pudieron reponer la sangre que perdió, ahora sólo hay que dejarle descansar… a pesar de que lo peor ha pasado aún hay que mantenerlo bajo vigilancia – el chico se sentó, había gastado mucha energía en tratar de ayudar al moreno, sus heridas eran alarmantes, criticas, pero por alguna razón había sido capaz de sanarlas, el propio Yamamoto quería vivir y sus llamas habían ayudado en la regeneración.

- Gracias por ayudarlo, Cabeza de Césped – se hubiera burlado de todo eso, incluso hubiera soltado un grito de susto por el extraño gracias que el Italia había dicho, pero por su tono de voz pudo saber que lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Puedes pasar a verlo, le han dejado en su habitación, eso sí, dicen que no despertará pronto, quizás en un par de días, todo depende de cómo evolucione… –

- Yo… iré – dijo sin estar seguro, muy culpable de lo que había sucedido.

- Antes de irte – Ryohei le detuvo cuando había comenzado a caminar – no soy quien para meterme, pero me he dado cuenta que desde antes que saliéramos de Japón tú y Yamamoto se han comportado de manera extraña, no me metí pensado que era lo típico, pero… creo que es más grave, si realmente le aprecias, es mejor que se lo digas… - el chico se puso de pie, Gokudera le miraba impresionado – la próxima vez puede que no tenga tanta suerte –

Gokudera se alejó sin decir nada, sin pensar en nada, sólo caminó por los pasillos de aquella casona en dirección a la habitación de Yamamoto. No supo cuanto caminó, ni cuánto tiempo duró el recorrido, sólo supo que había llegado a su destino porque Uri le había dado un leve mordisco.

Con cuidado y vacilante entró a la habitación, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y el aire de sus pulmones acabarse cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura que descansaba en aquella habitación, tenía varias maquinas conectadas, algunas haciendo ruidos tan siniestros que le asustaban, había una bajada de suero conectada a su brazo izquierdo, mientras que otro catéter le conectaba una bolsa de sangre con su brazo derecho. Una gruesa venda cubría su torso, se podía ver algunos tintes rojos en ella.

Se acercó con débiles pasos hasta quedar su lado, se dejó caer, no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle.

Casi lo perdía, pudo haber perdido lo más importante que tenia, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué había estado tan ciego?, ¡¿Por qué rayos debió pasar esto para que pudiera entender que era lo que realmente sentía por el moreno?

- ¡Por favor! – Dijo con angustia al tiempo que posaba su cabeza en la cama del chico, apretó con fuerza las tapas, saladas gotas de agua habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas - ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes! – Aquel pedido estaba cargado de angustia y dolor – lo lamento… lamento no haberlo entendido… - con manos temblorosas cogió la mano del chico inconsciente – también te quiero Yamamoto – no hubo respuesta, sólo el sonido de aquellas maquinas, un leve sollozo decoró el ambiente le cual fue convirtiéndose en un desgarrador llanto que inundó la habitación, sentía como el dolor le envolvía y no le permitía ver más allá, sólo quería que estuviera bien, que nada de esto hubiera pasado, le quiera de regreso, molestándolo como siempre - ¡por favor, no te vayas! -

_- Será mejor que duermas_ – sintió aquel débil susurro y su mundo se volvió negro.

Mokuro contempló desde la entraba como Gokudera se quedaba dormido, sonrió, las cosas que debían suceder para que los frágiles miembros de la décima generación se dieran cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, había que admitir que las palabras llenas de desesperación y dolor habían hecho que su corazón se contrajeran, sólo esperaba nunca pasar por una situación parecida a la del peliblanco. Apiadándose de él, le había enviado a un sueño tranquilo, un sueño que le daría fuerzas para el día de mañana.

- Cuando quieres puedes ser muy bueno – la voz de Reborn le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Yo le llamó conveniencia, sería irritante oírle llorar en la noche – se dio media vuelta para encaminarse a su cuarto.

- Eso, querido Mokuro, no te lo crees ni tú –

- Puede ser pequeño Arcobaleno, pero nunca sabrás si es así o no – sin esperar alguna respuesta el pelimorado se alejó del lugar.

Tsuna fue enviado a la habitación que le habían designado, en ningún momento, a pesar de estar dormido, había soltado a Hibari, a quien, por pedido de todos; como si no hubiera podido negarse, le había tocado estar a su lado, el médico le había revisado la herida de la pierna, no era de gravedad, con unos cuantos días ésta sanaría.

El moreno había llegado a la habitación del castaño, negó cansado, le habían dejado como el transportador del moreno, entró en la habitación ya era de noche así que decidió que era hora de irse, con cuidado deposito el cansado cuerpo de Tsunayoshi en la cama y con delicadeza; rara en el, soltó las manos que le mantenían cautivo, el muchacho se removió inquieto, para que segundos después abriera los ojos.

Hibari se vio a sí mismo casi encima del castaño, en una posición poco decorosa, pero que en esos momentos poco y nada le importó, los ojos de Tsuna estaban más limpios, con más vida que en la tarde, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de orientarse y reconocer el lugar en el que estaban, trató de descifrar quien era la persona que estaba tan cerca del él. Hibari sintió como una mano se posaba sobra su mejilla, abrió sus ojos asombrado, al tiempo que sentía como un extraño calor se instaba en su estomago y se esparcía por su cuerpo.

- Gracias… Hibari-san – el chico le sonrió, el moreno le miró sin dar crédito a la escena, poco a poco el castaño volvió a quedarse dormido, la mano que anteriormente había sido posada en la mejilla del moreno ahora descasaba aún lado de su cabeza, por otro lado, el guardián de nube, tenía su vista pegada al castaño, sus ojos mostraban la incredulidad de lo ocurrido, su pecho latió de forma furiosa y la sensación de nostalgia hizo mella en su pecho.

-_ Yuuka_ – fue lo único que llegó a su mente.

Continuará…

* * *

Sep, lo lamento, de verdad que quería escribir pronto, pero ha sido un mes horrible, lleno de certámenes, exámenes y tareas, D= van a creerme que casi ni tendré vacaciones... xD bueno esa es la mala suerte de algunos.

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, yo no estoy muy segura, porque originalmente nada de lo que paso en el cap pasaba xD pero creo que es mejor que la idea original, porque me dio el paso al cap que tenía media escrito desde hace semanas, pero que no sabía cómo conectar con la historia, así que les doy el consuelo de que la próxima actualización no tardará tanto como paso con esta.

Ya iremos viendo cómo van evolucionando las cosas, sobre algunas cosas, =o en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de poner a la familia shimon, ni de malos, no son dignos ni de aparecer(?) en realidad me han caído muy mal (solo Enma se salva, aunque por algún giro del destino se vuelvan buenos, Enma sería el unico en caerme bn), quienes si aparecerán serán otros personajes, pero serán fugazmente xD

Que puedo decirles, originalmente esta historia solo tendría 10 capítulos, pero creo que eso será imposible al paso que voy, bien, me tendrán que aguantar por más tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron Review, soy realmente feliz cuando lo hace y hacen que me den más ganas de escribir y que nunca se me olvide que tengo que escribir esta historia, =O fueron mi conciencia cuando no podía escribir xD, Así que Don't worry, terminaré esta historia, I promise.

Muchas gracias a: **_N_** (pronto deberías adueñarte de ese nick xD), **_Himeno Sakura Hamasaki_** (espero que la actualización te haya gustado), **_Astrid no Hikari_** (jajaja me gusto eso de cabeza de piña, ya se como le dirá Gokudera, xD que bueno que el fic te ha gustado y me ha gustado la idea de poner la relación entre Mokuro y Chrome, como podrás a ver visto), **_Antraced_** (Bueno ya la actualice, espero que te haya gustado, xDD y como vez, Hibari fue el que le rescato), **_Dulce de Anis_** ( jojojo parece que el momento de paz entre Yamamoto y Gokudera aún no puede llegar, pero ya ves, las cosas comienzan a arreglarse), **_kizuxx_** (Perdón por la demora, pero ya llego la actualización), **_Catunacaty _**(Que bueno que el fic te guste, eso me alegra mucho, y sí, yo también pensé altiro en 8059 cuando leí esa parte del manga xD), **_Ethere Envy_** (xD Que bueno que el fic te guste, y perdón por el inmenso tiempo de espera, sobre la pelea entre Hibari y Mokuro, ya la tengo planeada pero no creo que sea por el motivo que tu piesas, ya lo veras) **_Aya-san_**( ojala que la actualización te haya gustado), **_DGHA _**(Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, y Roll encontró a Nust xD de alguna forma) **_Nathy,_** (xDD el romance no le viene a Hibari, o puede que si, quien sabe? ), **_Chibi Atemu_** (Espero que la actualización te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, me ha alegrado) **_Kaze no Misuki_** (cree a mi también me hace reír Mokuro, en especial porque es bueno, pero no quiere admitirlo, entonces tiene una forma peculiar de demostrarlo), **_Niko-chan_** (Muchas gracias xD), **_KShieru_** ( gracias xD, jajaja espero que el cap te haya gustado),

Como vieron me di el tiempo de contestarles en cierta forma sus comentarios, se lo merecían xD por la demora, Gracias a todos los que leen, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

Bye bye!


	8. Pasado

_**Passato…**_

- objetivo 8 -

.

.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Tres años atrás..._

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

_._

Las nubes tapaban de forma ocasional el sol, pero poco a poco se reunían para cubrir al cielo en su totalidad, el viento mecía las escasas hojas que los árboles portaban en esa época, el canto de las aves ya no podía escucharse, ya todas habían comenzado su migración a tierras más cálidas.

Las personas caminaban con prisa debido al frio que había en el ambiente, varios niños jugaban por los alrededores sin importarles nada. En una de las cientos de ventanas, del hospital que se encontraba frente a un gran parque, se encontraba un muchacho mirando todo aquello con el ceño fruncido.

- Onii-chan – una suave voz llamó la atención del joven que en esos momentos contemplaba el paisaje. Poseía una mirada afilada, capaz de asustar a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a la niña que se encontraba acostada en la cama de dicha habitación, ya que cuando aquellos ojos se fijaban en la joven su intensidad era completamente distinta.

- ¿Qué sucede Yuuka? – habló sin mirarla.

- ¿Cómo es la escuela? – el joven por fin la miró.

- aburrida – fueron las simples palabras que soltó el joven, la niña rió ante eso.

- siempre dices lo mismo, no creo que sea aburrida –

- da igual, no me gusta – se paró del lugar de donde se encontraba para dirigirse a la silla que estaba frente a la cama de la joven.

- A mí me encantaría ir a la escuela, debe ser muy entretenida – habló con un poco de entusiasmo.

- lo único entretenido ahí es que puedes pelear con varios sujetos –

- Onii-chan, no deberías decir eso –

- es la verdad – dijo como si nada, movió un poco su cabeza para quitar los cabellos que se le iban al rostro, ya que lo tenía un poco más largo del nivel de los ojos.

- ¿Cómo están papá y mamá? ¿Sabes cuándo vendrán? – el chico desvió la vista algo incómodo.

- dicen que están ocupados, pero que vendrán pronto – la chica bajo la cabeza con desanimo.

- hace cuatro meses que no vienen – el muchacho apretó los puños molesto – sabes que Onii-chan – dijo después con una sonrisa – el otro día vi en la TV como mostraban una de las escuelas de aquí, era muy grande, me gustaría mucho ir a esa… - el chico se permitió sonreír, ella era muy fuerte.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – simplemente se lo preguntó porque le gustaba ver a su hermana sonreír.

- Namimori – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Hace ya dos años que aquella niña, Hibari Yuuka, no había salido de aquel hospital, había nacido con una salud demasiado frágil, obligándola a pasar la mayor parte de su vida dentro del centro de salud. Al principio tanto sus padres como su hermano le iban a ver cada día, pero poco a poco sus padres comenzaron a dejarla sola, "una carga muy pesada", habían dicho un día.

Su hermano mayor en cambio, iba a verla siempre que podía, ya que parte de su tiempo lo ocupaba trabajando o haciendo otras cosas, después de todo, había decidido alejarse de su hogar, el mismo día que sus padres habían insinuado que su hermana era una carga.

Yuuka, era una chica alegre a pesar de su condición, se conformaba con lo poco que tenía y a pesar de saber el comportamiento que tenían sus padres, su hermano nunca la había visto llorar por ello. Ni una sola vez.

El joven de cabellos negros se permitió contemplarla, tenía una hermosa melena negra la cual se veía tan suave como la seda, sus ojos negros enmarcados por las abundantes pestañas le daban un toque angelical, era increíble ver el contraste que tenían sus miradas, a pesar de tener los mismos ojos.

- Onii-chan, algún día me gustaría verte con el uniforme –

- ¿No te aburres de ese tema? – dijo con una sonrisa, ella había sido la única persona en verlo sonreír, en sonreír de verdad.

- Claro que no, cuando me recupere iré a aquella escuela, vestiré el uniforme y me gustaría estar en el consejo estudiantil, haría muchas cosas, como colocar un comité disciplinario para aquellos que no aprecian el valor de su escuela – dijo contenta.

- Disciplinario, ¿eh?... quizás pueda ayudarte con eso –

- Sin duda todos te temerían, pero Onii-chan, ya te abras graduado cuando eso pase –

- Si es que fuera –

- Claro que iras – sonrió - no me dejarías ir sola, ¿verdad? – era tan alegré que a Hibari le dolía verla confinada en aquel hospital.

- Tú ganas –

- Siiii… cof cof – un repentino ataque de tos hizo al moreno levantarse para asistir a su pequeña hermana, al parecer se había entusiasmado mucho… ¿Por qué ella?

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó después de un rato.

- Sí, creo que me he emocionado mucho… - su voz cada vez era más débil.

- Mañana vendré otra vez… descansa –

- Ne, Onii-chan – el moreno se giró ante el llamado de su hermana – Gracias – y le sonrió, el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.

Paso a paso comenzó a alejarse del lugar, suspiró cansado, aun no entendía por qué las cosas debían ser así, no comprendía que mal había hecho aquella niña, alguien tan llena de vida, para que poco a poco se fuera consumiendo, el médico se lo había dicho esta mañana, que la salud de ella poco a poco iba empeorando.

Era invierno, pequeños copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer, pero eso no le molesto, tenía que ir a cierto lugar, debía poner algunas cosas en orden.

Sus pasos le llevaron por una calle algo desolada, algunos muchachos le miraron para luego sonreír, eran un total de cuatro, comenzaron a rodear al moreno que caminaba; al parecer sin haber advertido su presencia, dos de ellos llevaban sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, otro llevaba un trozo de fierro, mientras que el cuarto solo sonreía con prepotencia.

- Los juegos de cacería no me agradan – el moreno se detuvo sin mirarles, pero las palabras les dejo claro a los jóvenes que habían sido descubiertos.

- Danos todo lo que tengas – dijo el que parecía el líder de aquel reducido grupo, era grande e imponente.

- No molestes – el moreno iba a emprender su marcha una vez más.

- Mocoso de mier… - el susodicho se atrevió a colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hibari, al segundo siguiente estaba estampado en el suelo con el pie del moreno sobre su cabeza y la nariz rota.

- Te dije que no molestaras – habló enojado, no tenía ánimos de ser piadoso con nadie.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! – los tres jóvenes restantes se lanzaron al ataque, pero no fue necesario que el joven se molestara en noquearles, un sexto muchacho entró en escena, un poco más alto que los otros, quien golpeo rudamente a uno de los sujetos, para luego lanzarlo contra los otros tres.

- ¿Está bien, Kyoya-san? –

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kusakabe? – habló molesto sin levantar aún el pie de la cabeza del otro sujeto.

- Me dirigía a dejarle un presente a Yuuka-chan –

- ¿Otra de esas revistas? – sonrió de costado.

- Si –

Cinco minutos fue lo que basto para que los cuatro jóvenes terminaran casi muertos en una de las esquinas de esa calle. En todos los distritos de la ciudad Namimori había pequeñas pandillas que gobernaban ciertos sectores de la ciudad, para mala suerte de ellos, habían tratado de atacar al jefe de una de las pandillas más violentas y fuertes del sector, la cual se destacaba más que nada porque estaba compuesta por puros jóvenes, ningún solo adulto estaba en sus filas.

Después de irse de la casa de sus padres, estuvo vagando por alguno días en las calles, hasta que se topó con un problema similar al de hace unos momentos, y como era de esperarse no fue problema para él aquello, siempre le habían inculcado las artes marciales en su familia, era una obligación que todo hombre en ella supiera defenderse.

Cuando había terminado con esos sujetos había emergido el que parecía el líder del grupito, era un chico llamado Kusakabe, pelearon durante un buen rato, pero el ganador había sido Hibari, el chico de cabellos negros sonrió con suficiencia a pesar de las heridas que tenía, aquella pelea había sido muy entretenida, el chico en el suelo también sonrió, no podía creer que alguien más pequeño que él fuera tan fuerte, comenzó a admirarlo.

Después de ese incidente, Hibari tuvo a aquellos sujetos pegados a él queriendo la revancha, en cada una de ellas él fue el ganador, sin saber el cómo o el porqué, un lazo invisible de amistad se había formado.

El que les creyeran como una nueva banda en la ciudad solo fue una casualidad, fue un día después de las acostumbras visitas que Hibari hacía al hospital que partió en dirección a la guarida de uno de los grupo de Yakuzas que dominaban la zona, su hermana le había contado que en la televisión habían dicho que estaban lastimando a los alumnos de las escuelas cercanas.

Sabía que eran banas esperanzas, pero si su hermana se recuperaba la llevaría a aquella escuela que tanto quería, pero antes de eso tenía que hacerla un lugar tranquilo, él se encargaría de eso.

Kusakabe y los demás; quienes habían averiguado sobre la existencia de Yuuka y lo que esta padecía, decidieron ir a ayudar al chico de cabellos negros, cada vez que le veían o sabían algo nuevo de él, no podían más que admirarlo.

Aquella batalla duró toda la noche, en el amanecer del día siguiente, cientos de personas inconscientes se encontraban en el suelo de la guarida, Hibari estaba sentado sobre la mesa de aquel lugar con una sonrisa de suficiencia a pesar de las heridas que portaba, a su lado estaba Kusakabe igual de lastimado, pero también contento, ellos habían sido los ganadores.

- ¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué te pasó? – su hermana había quedado impresionada cuando le vio al día siguiente lleno de vendas y parches en brazos y cara, ignorante del resto de las heridas que habían en el cuerpo de la joven.

- Me caí – dijo como si nada sentándose a su lado.

- Ya, juras que soy tonta, ¿verdad? – el chico rió antes eso, la chica infló sus mejillas molestas, le preocupaba ver a su hermano con semejantes heridas.

- Nada de importancia Yuuka, puedes estar tranquila –

- No me quedaré tranquila, pero si no quieres decirme lo entiendo, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con una sonrisa, el chico pelinegro negó cansado.

- De acuerdo –

- Así me gusta, un hermano obediente – dijo al tiempo que la colocaba una mano sobre la mejilla sana – Gracias, Onii-chan – el pelinegro le miró impresionado, pero sonrió, él siempre era feliz con tan solo recibir aquel gracias de su hermana.

Pasaron algunos meses con esa rutina, hasta que la salud de Yuuka comenzó a decaer, la joven cada día lucia más débil, el chico de cabellos negros la iba a ver cada día, pero el solo estar sentado a su lado; sin poder hacer nada por ella, hacía que un sentimiento de pesadez se instalara en su pecho, cada vez que estaba lejos tenía la una sensación de vacío, de temor, que sólo disminuía cuando estaba cerca de su hermana.

Los días invernales estaban llegando a su fin, y hace en días que sólo había sol, indicando con ello la llegada de la primavera. El joven de cabellos negros había decidido sacar a su hermana del hospital ese día, pensando que quizás con ello podría mejorar, los médicos le dejaron sacarla, pero con la condición de que volvieran pronto.

- Dime… Onii-chan – la acostumbrada voz alegre y llena de energía de la joven había desaparecido, quedando en reemplazo una débil y cansada - ¿A dónde vamos? – Hibari la llevaba en una silla de ruedas, para que pudiera contemplar de mejor forma el paisaje.

- A donde siempre has querido ir – su semblante trataba de ser relajado, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo sucedería. No tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar frente a la escuela Namimori. Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron y su usual sonrisa había reaparecido.

- Onii-chan –

- Querías conocerla ¿no? – El joven entró al lugar sin preocupaciones – aun no entiendo porque tienes tanto deseo de venir a un lugar como éste –

- Onii-san, he pasado casi toda mi vida en un hospital, mi único amigo eres tú y Kusakabe-san, quien viene a verme a diario, pero nadie más, nunca he salido con amigos, nunca he podido asistir a clases, reírme, equivocarme, disfrutar de todo eso – la chica volteó a ver a su hermano – de ser alguien normal –

- Tú eres normal –

- Lo sé – la chica sonrió – ne, Onii-chan… Gracias – Hibari le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una semana después de aquel día el moreno había decidido presentar una prueba para entrar a ese colegio el siguiente año, estaba seguro que su hermanita entraría también a ese lugar, por lo que lo haría un lugar seguro. El resto de su grupo decidió hacer lo mismo, admiraban a su líder, y el devoto cariño que sentía por su hermana se había transmitido hacia ellos.

Ese día estaba nublado, las gotas de lluvia había comenzado a caer poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una fuerte lluvia, Kusakabe se había retrasado un poco con unos papeles en la escuela, por lo que su líder se había retirado antes, ahora él caminaba bajo la lluvia con prisa, su paraguas apenas y podía cubrirlo. Le querían dar una pequeña sorpresa a Yuuka, por lo que ambos habían decidido ir con sus nuevos uniformes, un pequeño capricho que quisieron concederle.

Entró al hospital un poco agitado, se acercó a la recepcionista para comprobar la habitación, algunas veces la cambiaban de habitación para que tuviera diferentes paisajes desde la ventana.

- ¿La habitación de Hibari Yuuka? –

- 233 –

- Gracias –

Caminó sin prisas por el lugar, los pasillos le parecieron más desiertos de lo normal, y una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho, después de algunos minutos llegó a la habitación. Escuchó los leves sollozos de una mujer en el interior, sin llamar entró a la habitación.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños lloraba angustiada en la silla junto a la cama, un hombre de apariencia fría tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. El muchacho dirigió con temor su vista a la cama.

- Yuuka-chan – sobre la cama, el cuerpo de la niña había sido cubierto por completo por una sabana de color blanco. Una de las enfermeras al verlo paralizado se le acercó.

- falleció esta mañana – dijo casi en un susurro – estaba… muy débil – el chico la miró – le dejó un recado a su hermano… pero él se fue antes de oír nada –

- ¿Kyo-san ya lo sabe? –

- ha estado bajo la lluvia desde que se enteró – el chico se volteó dispuesto en ir en busca de su líder, no, de su amigo.

- ¿cuál es el mensaje? – preguntó antes de salir.

- "Gracias, Onii-chan" –

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado, la lluvia no parecía querer detenerse, sus ojos estaban ocultos por sus mojados cabellos. Estando bajo la lluvia no dejaba de mirar al cielo, contemplando como una a una las gotas caían sin parar.

¿Por qué ella?

- Kyo-san – el muchacho se acercó al joven, su mirada era triste, la noticia y ver en aquel estado a su amigo, sólo hacía que su corazón se contrajera.

- dime Kusakabe… – el chico le habló sin dejar de mirar el cielo - ¿Por qué los humanos somos tan débiles? –

- … - las múltiples gotas de lluvia parecían crear la ilusión de lágrimas en el rostro del joven, el otro muchacho nunca estaría seguro si presenció o no las lágrimas de aquel muchacho, sólo deseaba que así fuera, porque el peor enemigo que alguien podía tener, era guardarse el dolor, ya que éste te puede consumir por dentro.

- ella no se lo merecía… - Hibari comenzó a alejarse del lugar – los humanos son débiles, esa es la verdad y lo que es débil, es comido por alguien más… como herbívoros cazados por los carnívoros… débiles y patéticos… -

- ¡Estas insinuando que Yuuka-chan era patética! – dijo enojado y extrañado Kusakabe. El otro chico le sonrió.

- ella era la carnívora Kusakabe, ella era la más fuerte… - el chico comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar – fue la única que aceptó todo con una sonrisa… - la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y aquella aura de desolación se instaló – y ahora me he quedado sin nada… - Kusakabe pudo ver como el joven de cabellos negros e indomable temperamento se aleja del lugar, desapareciendo con cada paso bajo la torrencial lluvia de finales de invierno.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Presente...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

"_Gracias, Onii-chan / Gracias, Hibari-san"_

Hibari había estado contemplando la noche desde que se había ido de la habitación del castaño, su mente era un completo caos, uno que no quería solucionar. Los recuerdas del pasado; recuerdos que trataba de nunca evocar, inundaron su mente mezclándose con los de su presente.

Estaba apoyado en el marco de una de las ventanas, posó su frente en el frio cristal, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. ¿Por qué esos dos seres debían ser tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes? ¿Por qué ambos debían ser especiales?

- ¿Por qué una cruz?... ¿Qué más quieres decir con eso? – Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, un horrible dolor de cabeza no le dejaba meditar, desde que todo se tranquilizó su cuerpo había comenzado a actuar de forma extraña - ¿Qué más…? – cansado y sin ánimos decidió ir a dormir, quizás mañana sus pensamientos fueran más claro, quizás mañana encontraría la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Los débiles rayos del sol dieron de llenó en su rostro, molesto se giró para seguir durmiendo, no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando el joven se sentó sobre saltado y lamento este hecho, porque la herida de su pierna había comenzado a doler por el brusco rose de las tapas. Miró el lugar desorientado, ¿dónde estaba?, no reconocía el lugar en que descansaba, pero sentí que no había peligro a su alrededor, con dificultad; debido a su pierna lastimada, se dirigió al ventanal, aliviado comprobó que el paisaje que veía correspondía a los jardines de la casa Vongola.

- Veo que ya despertaste Tsuna – la voz calmada de su Tutor le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Reborn – el chico se giró a verle - ¿Qué sucedió?-

- Todo un pandemónium, si me dejas opinar, pero más para aquellas que te secuestraron que para nosotros – rio divertido.

- ¿Secuestrado? –

- Parece que no recuerdas nada de lo de ayer, supongo que por la droga que te dieron – una mueca de disconformidad se instaló en el rostro del castaño, aquello no le gustaba.

- puedo suponer que todo fue muy serio – se sentó en la cama cansado.

- fuiste secuestrado, no puedo culparte, nadie se lo esperaba… nos costó encontrarte – negó – en realidad no te encontramos, fue otra persona quien lo hizo – Tsuna le vio curioso.

- ¿Otra persona? –

- Hibari – para diversión del Arcobaleno, el chico de cabellos castaño se sonrojó.

- ¿Hibari…san?... ¿Él me rescato?... _Imposible _– fue l grito que lanzó su mente, no era posible.

- Sí, estaba muy enojado, fue el primero en enterarse de que algo sucedía – el chico llevó una mano a su cabeza, ahora lo recordaba, una llamada, Hibari-san le había llamado antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó con algo de timidez.

- En su habitación – el bebé frunció el ceño – es pasado medio día y aún no sale –

- ¿Le sucedió algo? – preguntó preocupado el castaño.

- No, ni siquiera salió con un rasguño de su auto invitación al lugar donde te tenían… como dije, los que se llevaron la peor parte fueron otros… -

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Hiciste algo muy vergonzoso – dijo con la burla estampada en los labios.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué hice? – dijo asustado el chico.

- kukukuku para que decirle pequeño Arcobaleno, ¿no crees que es mejor mostrarle lo sucedido? – la voz de Mokuro seguido de un remolino de colores llenó la estancia.

Tsuna se quería morir de vergüenza, se podía ver a si mismo cargado en los brazos del moreno, sujetándolo con fuerza de sus ropas, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se alejara de él. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, Hibari-san se veía tan atento con él, que era imposible de creer. En eso los ojos del castaño solo se fijaron en la figura del mayor, su mirada era más suave, nunca se había detenido a contemplar al moreno de forma detenida, sus cabellos eran muy negros y casi le cubrían los ojos, su piel era pálida y su figura alta. Hibari-san era un chico realmente atractivo. Se sonrojo frente a ese pensamiento.

- kukuku… no se dé que te has avergonzado, si de tu posición o el de quedarte embelesado mirando al chico – Tsuna miró impresionado al pelimorado quien había hecho desaparecer la ilusión y ahora estaba junto al Arcobaleno, su rostro se volvió aún más rojo si es que era posible.

- creo que ha sido por ambos –

- N-No es verdad – trató de negar inútilmente.

- Pequeño Vongola, deberías aceptar lo que sientes… - Tsuna miró sin comprender al pelimorado.

- ¿Lo que… siento? – el ilusionista se acercó hasta quedar a la altura del castaño.

- ¿Cómo te sientes junto a él pequeño Vongola?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres cuando estas con él?... ¿Qué desearías que pasara cuando estas a su lado? – el castaño miró sin entender a Mokuro, quien, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro, se enderezó. Reborn le miró intrigado, viendo que su alumno se había perdido en sus pensamientos decidió seguir el otro chico.

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo que dijo cuando llegaron al pasillo.

- ¿Por qué, qué? – dijo divertido.

- ¿Por qué le ayudas a entender lo que siente?... no es típico de ti Mokuro –

- diversión Arcobaleno, simple diversión… - rio al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

- Estás loco –

- Eso… no es ninguna novedad –

Tsuna dirigió su vista confundido a la ventana del lugar, ¿Por qué Mokuro le hacía esa clase de preguntas?, eran obvias las respuestas, él sólo quería a Hibari-san como un amigo… sólo, sólo como un amigo… entonces… ¿por qué sentía aquel vacío en su pecho cuando solo pensaba en él como un amigo?

- ¿Cómo me siento cuando estoy con él? – dijo despacio, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. Su corazón siempre latía con rapidez cuando él estaba cerca, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, ¿pero aquello no era debido al miedo que sentía por Hibari-san?, con Xanxus no sentía todo aquello, Dios no, aquel sujeto hacía que su cuerpo se enfriara y que quisiera salir corriendo del lugar - ¿Qué es lo que quiero cuando… estoy con él? – dijo casi en su susurro – _que el tiempo no pase, que siempre esté con nosotros, después de todo, Hibari-san es alguien fuerte y confiable, siempre se puede contar con él, a pesar de las palabras y la actitud que tenía – _recostó su cuerpo en la cama y dobló sus rodillas hasta que estas quedaron cerca de su pecho y sus manos aun lado de su cabeza y rostro - ¿Qué me gustaría que pasara cuando estoy a su lado? – cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban color.

Cuando estaba con Hibari-san su mundo se volvía seguro, sentía que nada malo le sucedería si estaba con él, aquellos días que no lo vio estuvo preocupado, temeroso de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido, cuando estaba con él, sólo quería que el tiempo se detuviera, que aquella seguridad no desapareciera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que hundía su rostro en la cama, quería ser abrasado otra vez, como aquel día que le confortó cuando estaba aterrado, aquel día en su casa, ahí sintió que todo estaría bien.

- Oh por Dios – el chico mostró su rostro, el cual se veía preocupado – me he enamorado de él –

- Así que te has dado cuenta… ya era hora –la voz de su tutor le hizo sentarse de golpe, se sintió levemente mareado por el cambio brusco, pero su rostro seguía con aquella expresión de desconcierto y temor.

- ¿Qué? –

- Eres muy transparente, incluso el noveno lo sabe – el chico se sonrojo.

-No puede ser posible… él… él es un hombre – desvió la vista contrariado.

- ¿Y qué? –

- Reborn sabes muy bien que… -

- Hibari es la persona perfecta para ti… es alguien dominante y seguro, fuerte y que irradia seguridad, alguien que tiene la presencia necesaria para imponer respeto, alguien que asegura que nadie te traicionará… -

- Pero… - se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Pero? –

- Yo… estoy muy confundido ahora Reborn… - el bebé suspiró cansado, el muchacho ya había dado un gran paso.

- Ve a verle, a ti te recibirá, dile que coma algo, no ha probado bocado desde ayer – el Arcobaleno se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- Reborn… - lo llamó el castaño, se negaría, el Arcobaleno lo sabía muy bien, pero tenía que hacerlo - ¿dónde está la habitación de Hibari-san? – impresionado el tutor se giró a verlo.

- En la segunda planta, un criado te llevará –

- Gracias –

- Tsuna – el castaño le miró intrigado – después pide que te lleven a la habitación de Gokudera –

- ¿Le sucedió algo? –

- A él no, pero lo hablaremos después –

- Pero…-

- Después – se acercó a la puerta – la caja de Nuts está sobre el velador – sin esperar nada el niño salió de la habitación.

Lo había pensado un poco, pero si quería estar seguro debía verlo, Nuts estaba sobre sus brazos renuente a entrar a su caja, había estado muy asustado ayer, además sentía que su amo no se encontraba estable emocionalmente, pero sabía que era para bien, el vacío; aquel vacío que había sentido desde que le conoció, estaba desapareciendo, estaba siendo llenado por la misma persona que llenaba el vacío de su amo del futuro.

Tsuna suspiró cansado, no podía huir, esta vez era algo demasiado importante, demasiado íntimo, además, estaba preocupado por el estado de Hibari-san, tocó la puerta, pero no recibió contestación, volvió a hacerlo por segunda vez, pero nada, hasta que sintió un pequeño rasgueo provenir desde el otro lado, intrigado y preocupado se atrevió a abrir la puerta sin autorización.

Roll miraba a su amo preocupado, se había acostado a dormir, pero aún no despertaba, el sol hace horas que había salido, además que le veía respirar con dificultad y transpiraba mucho, ¿qué había sucedido? Hasta ayer él estaba en perfectas condiciones. Acercó su nariz hasta posarla en la mejilla del moreno, estaba muy caliente, y el mismo se sentía cada vez más débil, las llamas de su amo estaba desapareciendo. El ruido de los toque la puerta llamó su atención, había escuchado muchos anteriormente, pero los ignoró todos, pero a él llegó la esencia de aquel castaño que tenía un aura tan agradable, sin demora se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a rasguñarla con sus garras en un intento de que el otro chico le escuchara, para su alivio el joven abrió, sin demora cogió la basta de sus pantalones y comenzó a tirarlo al interior, él podría, lo sabía, él podría hacer que su amo se aliviara.

- ¿Dónde está Hibari-san? – Tsuna se preocupó mucho al ver al pequeño cuerpo espín en aquel estado, se veía asustado y cansado. El pequeño animalito se dirigió a la única cama que estaba en la habitación, Tsuna le siguió, ahí vio a un débil Hibari respirando con dificultad, soltó a Nuts quien corrió para ganarse aún lado de roll, el cual se había subido nuevamente a la cama. Tsuna se acercó con prisa y colocó su mano en la frente del moreno - ¡Está ardiendo! – con rapidez entró al baño para volver con una toalla húmeda, con cuidado comenzó a secar las gotas de sudor que caían por la frente del moreno.

- ñii – el gemido lastimero de Roll hizo a Tsuna estremecerse.

- iré… iré a buscar ayuda, ya regreso… - se iba a poner de pie, pero el pequeño cuerpo espín y Nuts le impidieron levantase al morder la manga de su chaqueta – tengo que ir por alguien – dijo preocupado, pero ambos animales no le dejaron partir, el castaño se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer, giró su vista preocupado hacía el moreno, su corazón latía asustado, no quería, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Hibari-san – vayan a buscar ayuda, apúrense, yo me quedaré con él, pero deben ir por a alguien ¿bien? –miró a ambos a los ojos, los dos asintieron serios, pronto Tsuna los vio desaparecer por la puerta. Giró su vista para centrarse en el rostro del moreno, le miró preocupado, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y con cuidado retiró un mechón que se había posado sobre los ojos de Hibari, le miró y con cuidado removió otros, casi como una caricia.

- ¿Tsuna… yoshi? – el cansado suspiro que soltó el moreno al tiempo que decía su nombre le sorprendió.

-¡Hibari-san! – El castaño pasó sus dos manos en la cama y acercó un poco más su rostro a él - ¿Cómo te sientes? – el moreno le miró unos segundos, para luego cerrarlos con cansancio.

- yo… - su boca se sentía seca y le dolía mucho la garganta para que pudiera hablar.

- espera, te traeré agua – sin demora el chico se levantó, casi corriendo, en dirección al baño, para luego llegar con un vaso de agua, lo acercó con cuidado al moreno quien giró el rostro en dirección contraria, no iba a mostrarse débil, no iba a permitir que le viera tan indefenso como para que le tuviera que ayudar a tomar agua – Hibari-san, por favor… – el tono usado por Tsuna le hizo girar a verlo, se veía muy preocupado – bebe un poco de agua… estas muy débil… - se mordió el labio – déjame ayudarte – ahora lo sabía, estaba tan claro para él, estaba enamorado, se había enamorado por completo del moreno, amaba a Hibari Kyoya.

- … - soltó un suspiro cansado y giró su rostro, aceptado de esa forma el agua, Tsuna sin dudarlo un segundo acercó el bazo a sus labios, bebió el contenido con lentitud, una vez que su sed estuvo saciada cerró los ojos - ¿qué haces aquí? –

- eso no importa, ahora debemos hacer que te revisen – la mirada del castaño era tan decidida que le hizo sonreír, no lo entendía, el chico era un misterio, la "X" de la ecuación, "X" de la Décima generación, su sonrisa se enancho aún más, ahora entendía el mensaje, vaya forma de comunicarse las cosas, bastante divertida si lo pensaba, demasiado simple y al mismo tiempo tan complejo. La "X" representaba a Sawada Tsuanyoshi, a Yuuka siempre le gustaron los piratas, por lo que siempre ella le leía historias de ellos en las tarde de lluvia cuando estaban en el hospital, para los piratas la "X" representaba la localización de un tesoro y tal parecía que aquel chico de cabellos castaños era su tesoro.

- eres un idiota… – Tsuna le miró sin entender, ¿qué había hecho para molestar al moreno? Pero la sonrisa que esté le enseño hizo que se ruborizara, nunca había visto a Hibari sonreír de forma honesta y cálida, su corazón se aceleró y todo tuvo razón para él – _eres un completo idiota Hibari Kyoya_ – dijo en un susurró antes de caer dormido nuevamente, pero esta vez sus sueños serían más tranquilos, tan cálidos como lo fueron hace ya tres años.

Continuará….

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda y les dije que actualizaría antes, espero que este capitulo les haya y ala, ya saben quién es Yuuka, fue alguien que sin duda fue parte importante de la vida de Hibari, pequeños detalles los iré exponiendo en los capítulos por venir.

Sobre el como Hibari termino así, pues, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo :3... Pero como ya pueden ver ambos tortolos se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten. Perdón para las fans de Gokudera y Yamamoto, pero no me dio el lugar para colocarles en el cap, pero les prometo un casi completo de ellos, sobre Mokuro, nunca lo voy a entender, pero bueno, se decidió a ayudar.

Agradezco mucho los Review, me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, además que así se si las historias les va gustando o no.

No les puedo afirmar que ahora las cosas serán color de rosa, si quieren saber más tendrán que seguir leyendo.

Yap, este es mi cap antes de entrar a clases, sii, solo me dieron una semana, no alcance ni a descansar como correspondía xD pero me dio el tiempo de escribir la continuación, la cual ya me tenía la cabeza colapsada xD muchas ideas.

Las espero en el siguiente capítulo y espero que este cap les haya gustado y que los siguientes también.

Nos vemos bye bye.

Saludos a: **_Catunacaty, Ethere Envy, Aya-san, KShieru, N, Astrid no Hikari, DGHA, Niko-chan, Nathy, Lenah-1827, Yumiko Tsuji._**


	9. El País de las Maravillas

_**Il paese delle Meraviglie**_

- Objetivo 9 -

.

.

- Reborn, golpéalo – la voz de Dino sacó de sus pensamientos al pequeño Arcobaleno quien estaba en uno de los comedores, el chico rubio traía casi a rastra a Shamal, el hombre lucia con varios golpes, y una que otra quemadura en su ropa, evidencia contundente de que Gokudera había hecho de las suyas.

- Claro – de un salto llegó donde el hombre al cual le asesto un poderoso golpe, mandándolo de esa forma a la pared contraría del lugar – ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – el chico rubio rió divertido, su maestro era la única persona que golpearía a alguien sin saber el porqué.

- Ha hecho de las suyas.

- Solo… hacía mi trabajo – dijo con dificultad.

- Lo que sucede es que el Noveno le pidió que siguiera la pista de los guardianes cuando Tsuna estuvo secuestrado, pero el idiota viendo que era mucho trabajo hizo algo un poco imprudente.

- ¿Imprudente? – repitió con recelo el italiano.

- Infectó a todos los guardianes con algo, según dijo era un esencia que le revelaría cuando alguno de ellos estuviera combatiendo – Dino se llevó una mano a su cabeza – el problema es que, como uno de sus efectos adversos provoca un fuerte resfriado. Ahora tenemos a Yamamoto más delicado que antes.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – otro golpe por parte de Reborn para el médico italiano.

- Ya retire la infección de todos ¡maldita sea! – Habló molesto desde el suelo – bueno, sólo me falta uno… pero ese no me importa.

- Si Tsuna se entera serás seriamente castigado Shamal – habló Dino enojado, ya que "él que no importaba" no era otro que su pupilo, Hibari.

- ¿Qué puede hacerme ese chiquillo?

- En su actual posición, muchas cosas y no lo digo sólo porque será el próximo líder de la familia – habló de forma tenebrosa Reborn – sumando además que Hibari te morderá hasta la muerte, y créeme nadie te defenderá – el hombre tragó duro, aquello no era bueno para él.

Sin previo aviso la puerta del lugar fue abierta por un gran número de espinas, tanto Dino como Reborn lograron ponerse a salvo (Dino más que nada por suerte, ya que había resbalado, quedando refugiado tras un sillón), Shamal; por otro lado, había quedado totalmente atrapado contra la pared, salvado de milagro de ser herido por una de aquellas espinas. Todos se giraron a la puerta del lugar, ahí Roll y Nuts miraban de forma molesta al hombre que se encontraba atrapado.

- Creo que ya te descubrieron estúpido doctor – habló divertido Reborn. Roll y Nuts se pusieron en guardia cuando cientos de mosquitos se les acercaron. Pero no hubo falta de que aquellas mascotas intervinieran, una extraña masa de color morado calló sobre las abejas.

- ¡Has buscado tu muerte maldito idiota! – el grito de Bianchi y su aura asesina hicieron que Roll y Nuts se movieran del lugar.

- ¿¡Bianchi! – las cosas empeoraban para el pobre hombre.

- Te atreviste a colocar una de tus estúpidas enfermedades a mi hermano y a su novio y ahora él está muy grave… eres hombre muerto.

- ¡Hermana! – Gokudera llegó a escena, se veía bastante molesto, pero con un rubor en sus mejillas, había oído lo que su hermana había dicho.

- Hayato ve al lado de tu novio.

- ¡No es mi novio! – habló molesto.

- No te preocupes hermano, tu hermana defenderá tu amor, se cómo te sientes, es el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacía Reborn.

- Ciassu Bianchi – el Arcobaleno se apiado del hombre, después de todo debía curar primero a Hibari, después lo mandaría a los leones.

- ¡Reborn! – total instinto homicida se vio olvidado por la mujer quien ahora abrasaba al pequeño bebé.

- Shamal, será mejor que vayas a revisar a Hibari.

- Yo no reviso hom- - la mirada asesina de todos le impidió continuar.

- Dino, ve con él, vigila que lo haga, sigan a esos dos, tal parece que Tsuna los envió por ayuda – ambos animales miraban con recelo al hombre que era liberado de las púas de Roll.

- Morirás cuando Hibari se entere de lo que hiciste – dijo con una sonrisa Gokudera, el maldito había hecho que la condición de Yamamoto se volviera delicada, pero ya todo estaba regresando a la normalidad.

Tsuna mirada con preocupación a Hibari, la fiebre no había bajado en ningún momento y había comenzado a respirar con dificultad, se acercó una vez más para remover el sudor de la frente del moreno, en ese tiempo había corrido las cortinas y permitió que la luz ingresara a la habitación, también creía que sería bueno cambiar las sabanas por unas más secas y que el joven tomara un baño, pero en su condición aquello era imposible, soltó un suspiro con cansancio, hace ya 20 minutos que Nuts y el pequeño cuerpo espín habían salido y aún no regresaban, esperaría solo 5 minutos más, sino volvían, él mismo iría por ayuda.

Los toques de la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, esta se abrió al mismo tiempo que él se ponía de pie; ya que estaba arrodillado junto a la cama de Hibari, Dino entró con una sonrisa, se veía un poco nervioso, cuando iba a hablar, vio como éste traía a alguien sujo de su látigo, Romario termino de abrir la puerta, Shamal venía casi maniatado siendo amenazado por los dientes de Nuts y las púas de Roll. Bueno, él había pedido ayuda, pero nunca pensó que la traerían así.

- ¿Por qué traen a Shamal de esa forma? – preguntó ignorando todo lo que sucedía.

- Digamos que él es el culpable de la condición de Hibari – indicó Dino.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sin entender.

- grrrr – el gruñido molesto de Nuts dedujo que la cosa era sería, en eso se percató como un rayo de color morado pasaba cerca de él, se giró y vio como la caja de roll se cerraba, tal parecía que las llamas se habían acabado.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – habló más molesto.

- Shamal es el culpable de la condición de Hibari, infecto a todos los guardianes para su comodidad, luego te explicaré bien las cosas… ahora – jaló de su látigo acercando al doctor a la cama – haz lo tuyo.

- Niños molestos – las ataduras le liberaron y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a revisar al moreno.

Por otro lado Dino procedió a explicarte todo lo ocurrido referente a Shamal; omitiendo claro está, la condición de Yamamoto, aún no era el momento de preocupar al castaño, ya tenía bastante con la condición de Hibari. De la nada el ruido de algo impactar contra la pared les hizo girar alarmados. Sentado en la cama, con el ceño fruncido y respirando con dificultad se encontraba Hibari, por otro lado Shamal emergió del montón de escombros con una vena palpitando en su frente.

- Muriendo o no, eres una amenaza.

- Soy una persona rencorosa – dijo agitado.

- Hibari-san no deberías hacer esfuerzos – con rapidez Tsuna se acercó al moreno.

- Sé muy bien lo que puedo y no puedo hacer – habló molesto. Tsuna se enfadó por esto, no estaba cuidando su salud.

- No es una sugerencia Hibari-san, ¡descansa! – habló molesto.

- No me des órdenes.

- No te estoy ordenando.

- Eres un herbívoro muy valiente al tratar de desafiarme – dijo molesto al tiempo que elevaba su tofa.

- Por favor Hibari-san… deja que te revisen – Tsuna se paró con decisión frente a él, sus ojos castaños sólo demostraban preocupación por él, verdadera preocupación, Hibari le vio unos momentos más, retiró la vista molesto y bajo su arma.

- Sólo por esta vez – dijo casi con un gruñido, Tsuna sonrió.

- Apresura Shamal, no querrás morir ¿o sí? – dijo de forma divertido Dino.

Hibari no apartó su vista de Tsuna en ningún momento, el castaño se había sentado en la cama del moreno, sin embargo solo podía mirar sus rodillas, la insistente mirada del moreno le ponía nervioso, Shamal hacia su trabajo sin ponerle atención a ninguno de los dos, contrario a Dino, quien no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro, no había alcanzado a entablar una conversación con su maestro sobre los últimos sucesos, pero al parecer algo grande había pasado, algo había cambiado en esos dos.

- Bien… - habló algo inquieto Shamal – tienes una bronquitis, puedo sacar la mayor parte de la infección, pero esta ya ha estado mucho tiempo en tu organismo, deberás descansar mínimo una semana – Tsuna levantó su vista molesto, ¿una semana? Eso significaba que Hibari-san estaba mal.

- ¿Una semana? ¡Te parece poco! – Habló molesto Dino – es como si no lo sanaras –

- ¡No puedo hacer nada más! – habló molesto, tampoco le agrada la idea. Hibari se llevó una mano a la cabeza cansado, con tanto ruido esta había comenzado a dolerle, Tsuna se percató del gesto del moreno, preocupado trató de acercarse, pero el moreno le envió una mirada de advertencia, por lo que se detuvo.

- Ya puedes largarte – dijo enojado el moreno, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

- Estúpido niño engreído – se volteó dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo, Dino pudo ver como el hombre se colocaba una mano bajo el mentón, meditando algo al parecer – puedo hacer que la infección se haya ido para mañana en la tarde… pero – comenzó a hablar – tendrás una horrible fiebre durante la noche, al igual que un fuerte dolor de cabeza… sino eres lo suficientemente fuerte, tu organismo no lo soportaría – habló serió. El moreno le observó sintiéndose ofendido, el era fuerte, nadie podía ganarle, ni siquiera un simple resfriado.

- ¡No! –Aquella exclamación le sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al castaño quien miraba enojado al doctor- no puedo creer que le ofrezcas una alternativa así, lo conoces ¡sabes que aceptara!... – el chico se acercó al doctor molesto – no lo permitiré.

- Vaya, te has vuelto más impertinente chico, la decisión no es tuya – habló molesto.

- ¡Hibari-san sin duda va aceptar! – Gritó alterado - ¡No quiero ver a Hibari-san en esa situación! ¡Hasta yo sé que eso es muy peligroso! – el moreno afiló su vista, apretó los puños, _Yuuka_, su corazón se oprimió. Algo que no debía suceder estaba sucediendo.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi – su voz era pesada y más grave de lo normal – no recuerdo haberte dado algún poder sobre mi persona para decidir cosas por mí.

**_Era imposible…._**

- ¡Pero Hibari-san…! – iba alegar.

- No eres nadie para mí como para que tome en cuenta tus opiniones – el tono de voz y la mirada que le dedicó fueron incluso más fríos e hirientes que las que tenían en un principio con él. Y dolió, vaya que dolió, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta, sus ojos le dolían, le ardían…

**_Ellos__…_**

- Pe-Pero… - su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, más aguda de lo normal, Nuts se acercó a su amo, sentía el dolor, un dolor horrible. Dino miró extrañado a su pupilo, ¿Por qué todo había cambiado tan rápido? ¿Qué había pasado?

- No quiero que te acerques más a mí, estoy cansado de solucionar tus problemas – retiró la vista de los ojos castaños, no alcanzando a ver la traviesa lágrima que se asomaba por ellos, Tsuna bajo la vista tratando de ocultar sus ojos.

- … - abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salía por ella – yo… _no debes… aguanta… _- se mordió el labio inferior – lamento si me entrometí… _no debes…. No debes llorar… - _era lo que se repetía con insistencia – _no llores _– pero era inútil, porque por sus mejillas ya bajaban varias lagrimas – Con permiso – sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar.

**_No podían estar juntos…_**

- Hazlo – fue la última palabra que emitió el moreno después de la partida del castaño, era lo mejor, todo lo que se acercaba a él terminaba por perecer, todo desaparecía, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para torcerle la mano al destino.

- … - Shamal no dijo nada, pero procedió a hacer lo indicado.

- _Eres un idiota Hibari – _pensó Dino – _le haces llorar… y tú… – _los cabellos negros del moreno le tapaban sus ojos, los rayos del sol tocaban débilmente su piel – _estas completamente roto… _- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse - _¿Por qué te rompes a ti mismo para alejar a lo que quieres? – _antes de salir le dedicó una última mirada al chico, el cual, para ojos conocedores, era la imagen inconfundible de la derrota.

**_No es posible que dos seres como ellos…._**

**_Tan opuestos…_**

**_Puedan vivir juntos._**

**_Él no lo merecía…_**

**_Ese era su pecado…_**

De verdad era un completo perdedor, un completo inútil, no hacía más que causar problemas. Se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, el corazón no dejaba de dolerle, su garganta se negaba a dejarle emitir algún sonido. Sonrió con tristeza en medio del dolor.

- Sí que soy patético – apoyó su cuerpo en la pared – fui rechazado antes de pensar en confesarme – una débil carcajada, llena de dolor inundo el pasillo – patético y débil, el estúpido perdedor Tsuna – se apoyó más, sus piernas temblaban – patético – repitió en un susurro – patético – poco a poco fue cayendo de rodillas – patético perdedor Tsuna - sentado en el suelo no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor se escapara de su garganta – estúpido y patético – un llanto, uno silencioso se escuchaba como un murmullo entre los pasillo.

- Hay veces no que comprendo a los humanos – la voz de alguien inundo el pasillo, Tsuna levantó la vista, frente a él, Chrome y Mokuro le veían – ¿Por qué se niegan a sí mismos? – los ojos de ambos mostraban comprensión.

- Jefe – pronto Tsuna se vio a si mismo llorando en los cálido y cariñoso brazos de Chrome, bajo la atenta mirada de Mokuro. Los humanos eran la raza más dañina del planeta, era la única que se lastimaba así misma, la única que no sabía ver lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Reborn miraba a Tsuna desde el hombro de Dino, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación, y esta vez la culpa no era de Tsuna, esta vez Tsuna sólo era la victima de las jugadas torcidas del destino, y de los tormentos del moreno, que al parecer, no le dejaban en paz. Tsuna había entrado en el retorcido País de las Maravillas, donde todo podía lucir mágico y encantador, pero detrás de esa mascara solo se encontraba un extraño mundo que solo buscaba hacerte llorar.

- Vamos Dino, tenemos que hablar con alguien.

- Está bien.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, había pedido que cerraran las cortinas, no quería ver el cielo, no quería ver nada del exterior, la habitación estaba en penumbras a pesar de la hora que era. El muchacho que ocupaba la cama tenía la vista en las arrugadas sabanas, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

_-¿__Has oído esa historia Onii-chan? ¿La del pájaro azul…? - los ojos de Yuuka no se despegaban de las hojas de aquella revista._

_- Es una estúpida historia de amor ¿no?_

_- No… deberías leerla – rio divertida – me gusta esa historia…_

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Porque no me gustaría que perdieras tu felicidad por no verla Onii-chan… - los ojos de la niña se posaron en los negros – hay veces que la felicidad pude estar cerca de ti y yo quiero que seas feliz._

_- La felicidad solo la tienen aquellos que la merecen._

_- ¿Crees que no mereces ser feliz?_

_- No lo merezco._

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Porque soy yo quien está sentado a tu lado…. – la niña le miró sin entender. El chico sonrió al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza de forma distraída – _no puede haber felicidad para alguien que no puede hacer otra cosa que ver a su hermana morir… será un pecado que me llevaré para siempre – _Dos semanas después, su pecado se convirtió en eterno, bajo una torrencial lluvia de invierno._

**_Quiero que seas feliz_**

El moreno llevó una mano a su cabeza, tenía que sacar esos recuerdos, no podía arrepentirse de nada, no podía, no lo merecía, lo sabía, ese iba a ser su penitencia. El no merecía la felicidad que le fue negada a su hermana. Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto se acostó a dormir, quizás, así los fantasmas del pasado dejaría de atormentar su presente.

Suspiro con cansancio, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba dentro de esa habitación, y honestamente el olor a medicamento que tenía impregnado esa sala comenzaba a marearlo, pero a pesar de eso no quería salir de lugar. Soltó un suspiro involuntario, para luego posar su vista en el chico que descansaba en la cama, a comparación de otros días, el joven se veía bien, tal parecía que las constantes secciones de regeneración que le realizaban ambos guardianes del sol estaban funcionando, pero aún no despertaba y eso le preocupaba.

Su respiración era constante, calma, como si solo estuviera durmiendo, pareciera que en cualquier momento podría despertar y saludarlo como siempre. Una estupidez, después de todo, el siempre sería el molesto Yamamoto, por muy sabido que tuviera ahora sus sentimientos para con él y no cambiaría, si alguna vez pasó por la mente del chico tener algo con él tendría que aceptarlo tal y como era.

Pero por muchas trabas que se autoimpusiera sabía perfectamente que, desde ya hace mucho tiempo, aquel chico le había aceptado completamente, con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

Un suspiro inundo la habitación, pero esta vez no provenía del albino, con rapidez giró su cabeza en dirección al chico que descansaba, un nuevo suspiro y vio como comenzaba a moverse. Sus ojos se apretaron con suavidad, para luego tiritar en un intento de abrirlos, al fin pudo conseguirlo.

Su vista, algo perdida, estaba posada en el techo, trataba de ubicarse, no sabía dónde estaba o que había sucedido, solo que su cuerpo dolía y que estaba muy cansado, pero la imagen de un peliblanco en peligro le hizo reaccionar, se iba a levantar de forma presurosa, pero el dolor fue más fuerte.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo enojado, ¿cómo se le ocurría al muy imbécil tratar de levantarse?

- ¿Gokudera…? – trató de hilar sus pensamientos sin conseguirlo, estaba un poco desorientado, pero el solo saber que el italiano estaba en esa habitación, seguro, hizo que un gran peso saliera de su cuerpo.

- Al fin despertaste, ya creía que serías como la bella durmiente y necesitarías un beso para despertar – río, Yamamoto rio pasito, a pesar de estar algo desorientado por los medicamentos, había logrado centrar su atención en Gokudera.

- Quizás, en una de esas… ¿Me lo hubieras dado tú? – quizás eran esos mismo medicamentos los que le prohibían tratar de inhibirse como lo solía hacer, por lo menos a lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos, se arrepintió apenas esas palabras salieron de sus labios, pero…

- Puede ser… - aquel comentario le descolocó.

- ¿Qué…? –

- Será mejor que descanses, iré a avisarle al cabeza de césped que despertaste - sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar, Yamamoto atribuyendo que lo oído solo fue producto de su imaginación decidió hacerle caso al otro chico, su cuerpo lo pedía casi a gritos.

Gokudera caminaba por los pasillo con una sonrisa, había despertado, casi había dejado de respirar cuando le vio abrir los ojos, en el momento que casi se levanta preocupado y que cuando le vio su expresión pasó a ser alivio, idiota de Yamamoto, recién despertando y se seguía preocupando por él. Sonriendo se encaminó en busca del chico portador del anillo del sol.

La noche había llegado y con ella la lluvia, quizás un presagio del despertar del guardián de dicho acontecimiento, sin embargo no todo era felicidad en las paredes de aquella mansión. Un joven de cabellos negros, quien solo usaba una polera blanca y un pantalón negro, caminaba descalzo por las fríos corredores del lugar, sus ojos lucían levemente desenfocados, un leve sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas, y a medida que avanzaba su respiración se hacía más marcada, más cansada.

En medio de su caminar llego a una de las puertas que le llevaría a la salida de ese lugar, con lentitud la abrió, la helada lluvia lo recibió, abrazándolo con su frio, calmando su cuerpo. Sonrió con cansancio, caminó sin titubear hasta llegar a los jardines del lugar.

**_Quiero que seas feliz__…_**

Sonrió con arrogancia cuando aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente. La felicidad no existía para él. Llevó su mirada al cielo cubierto de nubes.

- Es tiempo de que esta pequeña función termine – dijo con voz ronca.

Por otro lado, un chico de cabellos castaños salía sin hacer ruido de su habitación, había estado ahí todo el día, llorando, tratando de calmar su corazón lastimado, un corazón con una herida tan fresca que aun sangraba con el más breve recuerdo de lo acontecido, pero a pesar de aquel dolor, y de la angustia que podía llegar a experimentar con tan solo cumplir con aquello que tenía en mente, no impedía que avanzara con decisión en medio de los oscuros pasillos. Se detuvo frente a aquella puerta, la misma que le había recibido en la mañana, la misma que le había despedido en la tarde, y era la misma la que le atormentaba y le recordaba su dolor, pero debía ser fuerte, ya que, después de todo, estaba preocupado.

Con sigilo entró a la habitación, penumbras fue todo lo que encontró y agradeció, no escuchó ningún movimiento que advirtiera que el ocupante de dicho cuarto le hubiera descubierto, cosa que le alivió, pero al no escuchar absolutamente ningún sonido le preocupo, sin meditar que con la prisa que se acercaba haría alguna clase de ruido, se encaminó al lado de la cama, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña fuerte y un paño, dispuesto a atender al chico que de seguro no había dejado a nadie entrar al lugar.

El sonido de madera chochando contra el suelo inundo el cuarto, sin dudarlo un segundo salió corriendo de aquella habitación, la cama estaba completamente vacía.

Hibari no se había rendido nunca ante nada, era demasiado orgulloso para ello, estaba peleando, pero su pelea era hecha con tan pocas ganas y energía que estaba perdiendo con facilidad, en su mente, su atrapada mente por recuerdos, le hacían pensar que aquel final era el correcto, una noche de lluvia, igual a la de ella, una enfermedad que le consumía por su precaria condición, y se la estaba auto generando, solo quería que aquel tormento terminara, porque a pesar de ser muy fuerte, sentía que la culpa y los recuerdo le carcomían, especialmente ahora cuando su mundo se veía invadido y descontrolado por aquel castaño. La promesa que se había hecho se había roto.

**_Nunca más sentirás algo por alguien, ese será tu castigo__…_**

Un castigo que no merecía, porque al final, él había sido el único en brindarle la felicidad suficiente para aceptar su partida del mundo, su hermana se lo agradecía, lo apreciaba, pero aquel chico no lo veía de aquella forma. Demasiado cerrado para aceptarlo, demasiado orgulloso para que alguien se lo enseñara.

En aquella pelea del futuro supo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que de alguna forma había podido avanzar, pero contrario a su yo futuro, no quería hacerlo, o de eso trataba de convencerse, ya que toda la tarde no hubo pensamiento en su mente que no fuera dirigido a aquel castaño.

- ¡Hibari-san! – ante el llamado giro su cabeza solo un poco, solo para poder verle, lucia agitado, con claras señas de haber corrido, su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado y sus ojos solo había preocupación.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo al tiempo que volvía a mirar al frente.

- Deberías estar adentro Hibari-san… tú no estás… -

- Recuerdo haberte dicho… que no me interesaba lo que dijeras – nuevamente aquellas hirientes palabras – vete.

- … - abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, aquel molesto nudo en su garganta había aparecido, apretó los puños y los ojos – ¡No me importa! – Grito – ¡Tienes que entrar!

- No quiero verte – dijo más serio.

- No importa… si entras ya no te molestaré – habló preocupado. El pelinegro suspiro cansado, se giró y a paso lento se dirigió donde el castaño, Tsuna tembló, quizás le golpearía o le diría más palabras hirientes, pero tenía que ser fuerte, porque a pesar de todo lo que le dijera, su recién descubierto sentimiento para con él, era tan fuerte que solo le quería ver con bien.

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Tsunayoshi? – su voz, contraria a lo que pensó, se oyó más cansada, como si se estuviera rindiendo. Tsuna le miró sin entender. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza y ellos estaban completamente empapados.

- ¿Hibari-san…? –

- Hubo alguien muy importante en mi vida – comenzó a hablar al tiempo que giraba la vista – yo la amaba más que a nada… - un fuerte dolor atravesó el pecho del castaño, pero no dijo nada – ella era como tú… algunas veces valiente otras cobarde… era una niña después de todo…

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – él sonrió.

- En una noche como esta… quizás peor… se la llevó la enfermedad… - sus ojos se posaron en los del castaño – amaba mucho a mi hermana, quería verla feliz, no me importaba nada más que ella, pero se fue y me dejo solo… ¿puedes entender el dolor de aquello? – Tsuna miró anonadado al pelinegro, era triste, lo que le contaba era triste, pero no entendía porque se lo decía.

- Toda partida duele… no importa cuál sea.

- No lo entiendes… - dijo cansado – ese día me quede sin nada por lo que pelear, solo recuerdos…

- Tu mismo ¿no era ese un motivo?… No entiendo que te sucede Hibari-san, este no eres tú, el Hibari-san que conozco no le teme a nada, no le importa los demás, es fuerte… este no eres tú – el chico de ojos negros sonrió.

- Me cansé de pelear contra los recuerdo Tsunayoshi, pelear contra mí mismo, pelear contra ti… de pelear contra ella.

- ¿…? – le miró sin entender. El pelinegro se acercó quedando frente a frente con el castaño, sus cabellos negros pesados por la lluvia se centraban en la frente del chico, Tsuna estaba en igual condiciones. Ambos pares de ojos se conectaron y sin saber porque Tsuna sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Él nunca le había mirado así, nunca tan fijo, tan penetrante. Una de las manos de Hibari se posó en la mejilla de Tsuna y la elevó un poco y su propio rostro comenzó a acercarse, las mejillas del cielo se encendieron, estaba paralizado.

- Ya me canse de pelear contra mí mismo, de reprimir todo… - susurró sobre el rostro del otro chico, sus ojos no se despegaban, los labios de Tsuna se abrieron levemente, sin darse cuenta, pero siendo una atractiva invitación para el otro chico – me rindo en mi propia pelea Tsunayoshi, ella ha ganado… - y le beso.

El castaño abrió los ojos impresionado, anonadado, los labios, cálidos labios de Hibari, se movían contra los suyos; lentamente, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y entregándose a aquel beso.

La mano libre de Hibari se posó en la cintura del otro chico y le acercó más hacía si, Tsuna con temor subió sus brazos hasta posarlos en los hombros del otro chico, pegando su cuerpo al contrario, disfrutando el beso lo más que podía.

Era una caricia suave, pura, sin malicia alguna, solo llena de sentimientos. Hibari movió sus labios con suavidad sobre los contrarios, haciendo que participara levemente, en medio de ese juego encontró la oportunidad perfecta para ingresar a la calidad cavidad del otro chico. Suave, caliente, húmeda, apenas sus lenguas se encontraron su mundo vibró, le acercó más hacía si, necesitaba de su calor, necesitaba de él. Tsuna sintió todo su cuerpo remecerse por las emociones, por las sensaciones, por tener tan cerca a esa persona, por estar experimentando eso con él.

Aquel sublime contacto duro poco, aunque para ellos pareció mucho e insuficiente, Tsuna posó sus ojos confusos en los contrarios. Hibari puso los suyos sobre los castaños y absorbió aquella imagen, porque sería la que le acompañaría por un tiempo.

Tsuna de pronto sintió un golpe en el estomago, su mundo se volvió completamente negro. Hibari lo sujeto antes de que cayera, respiró hondo, como tratando de controlar todo aquello que pasaba por su cabeza, con facilidad tomó en brazos el mojado cuerpo de Tsuna y se dirigió al interior de la mansión. Sus pasos le guiaron por los silenciosos pasillos de aquella casona, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con insistencia las ventanas del lugar y los rayos seguidos por los impresionantes truenos comenzaron a oírse, era increíble ver como 3 de los cinco elementos de los Vongola podían actuar tan armoniosamente.

- ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? – la voz del Arcobaleno no le sorprendió, sabía hace ya un rato que le estaba observando.

- Realmente no… pero sé que es esto es lo que debo hacer – se detuvo a su lado sin verle.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti ese tema? – preguntó interesado.

- Sino lo soluciono, no podré seguir adelante – posó su vista en el cuerpo inconsciente que llevaba en sus brazos.

- Lo harás sufrir –

- Lo sé –

- Puede que te odie –

- Lo sé –

- … Que no quiera verte –

- … También lo sé – comenzó a caminar.

- Tienes dos años para volver por él… - aquello le detuvo - no será él quien te lo impida, es demasiado bueno para odiar a alguien… pero si no regresas para esa fecha, seré yo quien impedirá todo esto – dijo serio.

- Oya bebé… nunca te imagine tan protector – ambos pares de ojos negros se observaron serios, en los labios de Hibari una semi sonrisa se formó, aquella tan característica en él y que hace ya un tiempo no se veía, una de autosuficiencia y confianza –con un año y medio bastará – Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar una vez más.

- Espero que puedas liberarte de aquellos tormentosos recuerdos que te atan a Namimori –

Los rayos solares se dejaron ver en medio de esa habitación, su cuerpo se movió en un vano intento de esquivar a aquellos intrusos que no le dejaban dormir, que no le dejaban mantener aquel maravilloso sueño. Con ese pensamiento el castaño se sentó de la cama con rapidez, miró el lugar descolocado, estaba en su habitación, pero no recordaba haber llegado a ella después de su visita clandestina al moreno. Frunció el seño, recordaba que lo había estado buscando, solo unos momentos bastaron para que su mente hiciera click y todos los recuerdos de la noche emergieran, su cara se volvió roja la por vergüenza y la alegría mescladas, ¿Había sido real? Pero antes de seguir fantaseando la imagen de un cansado y enfermo Hibari invadió sus pensamientos, con rapidez se puso de pie, aunque se sintió algo mareado por el acto, cuando se disponía a encaminarse a la salida de la habitación la puerta de esta se abrió, dando paso a Reborn quien venía más serio de lo normal, cosa que alarmó al castaño.

- ¿Reborn? – el Arcobaleno le miró, suspiró.

- Se fue.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin entender a que se refería, pero una punzada en su pecho le hizo pensar lo peor – ¿n-no será que…?

- Hibari Kyoya regresó a Japón hoy en la madrugada… se retira de las funciones como Guardián por tiempo indefinido – el castaño le observó, en su rostro no había reacción alguna, ni siquiera pestañaba, solo la solitaria lagrima que bajo por su mejilla derecha fue la evidencia suficiente de que el chico estaba destrozado.

Con el corazón en la mano y su mente llorando de forma desconsolada, Tsuna se despidió del que sería, sin duda, su persona más importante por el resto de su vida, un sentimiento como el que tenía no podía ser olvidado jamás, ni cambiado por ningún otro.

Un moreno, miraba con indiferencia por la ventana de aquel avión, no estaba seguro si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, pero no se arrepentiría, porque si quería comenzar un presente y que siguiera en un futuro debía solucionar los antiguos fantasmas de su pasado, aquellos que nunca quiso enfrentar y otros que le evadieron por completo. Quizás y ahora entendía un poco más a su yo del futuro, quizás el ya había resuelto todo, quizás al igual que él había perdido aquella oportunidad, quizás ahora aquella decisión nadie la comprendería, sólo el mismo y quizás en un futuro los demás cuando todo se solucione en su caótica mente.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno Hola... después de un siglo sin actualizar, pero fueron cosas de fuerza mayor, estoy en periodo de prácticas, entonces tengo todas las mañanas ocupadas, y además clases en las tardes... y el poco tiempo que me quedaba tenía que estudiar, un fascinante vida =( estaba frustrada porque quería escribir pero no tenía tiempo... Tuve que dejar de hacer muchas cosas en este tiempo. Así que lamento mucho la tan larga espera, trataré (no lo aseguro) de que no se vuelva a repetir.

Espero que el cap de hoy les guste, me dirán ¿por qué tan mala? Digamos que es necesario, no puedes comenzar algo con heridas e inseguridades del pasado.

Doy gracias a todos los que leen este fic y en especial a aquellos que dejan sus opiniones, me hacen feliz.

Quizás después me explaye más, pero ahora tengo sueño, no he dormido bien y solo quería terminar este cap y dejarlo para no hacerlas esperar más.

Espero que este bien, suerte y saludos a todos, nos vemos

Bye!


	10. Comprendo y entiendo,eres a quien quiero

_**Comprendo e **__**capisco**__**, **__**sei**__** a **__**chi**__**voglio**__**.**_

- Objetivo 10 -

.

.

.

Los días habían comenzado a pasar, y poco a poco las heridas de Yamamoto habían empezado a sanar por las periódicas sesiones de curación por parte de los guardianes del sol. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo Gokudera no había aparecido en la habitación del guardián de la lluvia, cosa que lo mantenía bastante triste.

No es que el albino haya querido desaparecer, pero se encontraba demasiado nervioso para pararse frente al otro chico como si nada, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado aun se sentía un poco confuso, no sobre sus sentimientos, sino sobre el futuro de ambos ahora que las cosas eran distintas. Pero también tenía que sumarle la preocupación que sentía por el Décimo, el chico lucia como siempre, pero él sabía, los más cercanos a él sabían que algo muy malo debió haberle ocurrido para que el brillo de sus ojos se hubiera apagado tanto y sus sonrisas fueran tan forzadas. Y todos sabían que alguna relación debía existir con el alejamiento del guardián de la nube.

- Gokudera, ¿no crees que es hora de que vayas a ver a Yamamoto? – Tsuna le habló como si nada del tema, cosa que le dejo un poco descolocado.

- ¿Por qué debería ir a verle?

- Gokudera, ya me entere de lo que sucedió - habló despacio, ambos caminaban por uno de los corredores de la mansión.

- ¿Todo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Si, todo… no apruebo la actitud tan extraña que tuviste… pero eran tus sentimientos… - dijo en un suspiro, Gokudera empalideció – pero… ¿cómo están ahora?

- Yo… - el albino detuvo su andar – yo ya sé lo que siento por él… pero aún no me siento preparado para decírselo – era tan incomodo hablar de ese tema con el Décimo.

- Te daré un consejo Gokudera – habló al tiempo que le daba la espalda – aprovecha mientras sepas que eres correspondido, no hay mayor dolor que el ser rechazado… - se giró a verle con una sonrisa triste – o que esa persona te aleje.

- Décimo… usted…- no sabía cómo preguntarlo.

- Iré a ver al Noveno, tengo algo que conversar con él.

- Pero décimo…

- Gokudera – le detuvo – no quiero hablar de eso…

- Ese maldito de Hibari se atrevió… - comenzó a hablar enojado.

- ¡Gokudera! – Alzó la voz, el albino reparo que el pequeño cuerpo temblaba – por favor, no hables del tema… - comenzó a caminar – pero te aclararé algo – dijo un poco más allá – el nunca supo nada de mis sentimientos… - el albino le vio perderse entre los pasillos, se mordió el labio inferior indeciso.

Más días tuvieron que pasar para que el moreno por fin pudiera ponerse de pie, pero el ambiente que le recibió no fue el mejor, o no era el que esperaba. Podía sentir la pena que rodeaba al pequeño amigo jefe de la mafia, la seriedad que tenía Reborn, así como el mutismo de los guardianes del Noveno, Ryohei no supo responderle, Mukuro andaba por ahí, pero alejado del resto, Chrome como siempre a su lado y Lambo tan molesto como siempre. La única solución que encontró para saber del tema fue hablar con Dino en una tarde que le encontró en uno de los comedores del lugar junto a Romario.

- No deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos – le dijo cuando le vio ingresar a la habitación apoyado de una muleta, el otro sonrió culpable, pero camino hasta uno de los sillones dejando descansar su cuerpo que a gritos se lo solicitaba.

- He estado muchos días sin moverme, es bastante estresante – habló divertido, Dino sonrió.

- ¿Has estado bien? ¿Algún dolor o malestar?

- Todo anda normal, dentro de los límites, no puedo pedir llegar como si nada después de semejante herida, debería dar gracia de que quedaré como antes.

- Si, fue un gran esfuerzo el que hicieron Ryohei y el noveno guardián del sol.

- Lo tengo presente, pero no es de ese tema sobre el que quiero hablarte – Dino puso atención a aquellas palabras - ¿Qué le sucedió a Tsuna? – el rubio suspiró triste, ese es un tema que también le dolía.

- Muchas cosas pasaron mientras estabas inconsciente, pero no puedo darte los detalles…

- ¿Tiene que ver con la partida de Hibari?

- Si.

- ¿Le hizo algo? – Dino le miró largamente, respiro profundo para luego soltar todo ese aire.

- Una historia muy parecida a la tuya, solo que el final de Tsuna fue mucho más trágico.

- ¿Parecida a la mía?

- La tuya con Gokudera – el pelinegro guardo silencio.

- ¿Le rechazo?

- No… - Yamamoto le miró sin entender – no le dio ni la oportunidad de decirle algo… simplemente le alejo antes que algo sucediera…

- Tsuna… - susurró dolido, ¿rechazado antes de confesar sus sentimientos? Su corazón se apretó con fuerza.

- Te pido que no saques el tema frente a Tsuna… cada vez que oye el nombre de Hibari puedo ver un gran dolor en sus ojos… Lambo comienza a sospechar, y es mejor mantenerlo en la ignorancia.

- De acuerdo… - cogió su muleta – me retiro, creo que iré a dormir un poco… - se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

- Cierto, Yamamoto… - el pelinegro se giró a verle – Gokudera te estaba buscando… - sonrió – se veía bastante nervioso – el corazón del chico se aceleró y sus mejillas se encendieron.

- Gracias… estaré pendiente.

Gokudera suspiro por décima vez, estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había en ese lugar, necesitaba respirar aire puro, había intentado, en vano, ir donde Yamamoto, pero su cobardía había sido más grande que él o mejor dicho el orgullo. Saco de entre sus ropas su cajetilla de cigarros, la miró por unos minutos para luego apretarla con fuerza y tirarla por ahí, otra cosa que había odiado de todo ese asunto, es que ya ni ánimos tenia de fumar. Alzo la vista para observar el atardecer, pensando en un futuro incierto, hasta que la imagen del Décimo Vongola vino a su mente, sus ojos ocultando la pena, y las sonrisas forzadas que había estado mostrando. Tenía tanta rabia, pero no podía culpar al otro chico. Después de todo, en cierta forma creía entender.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse a su habitación, pero se quedo estático, en la entrada se encontraba Yamamoto, sonriéndole como de costumbre, todo su cuerpo se tensó y tuvo que bajar la vista, había recordado el lamentable espectáculo que había dado cuando el chico estuvo al filo de la muerte, su corazón latió con rapidez y sus mejillas adquirieron un lindo color.

- Hola, Gokudera – el chico se acercó a paso lento, aun no se podía acostumbrar al manejo de aquella muleta. El albino no subió la cabeza, su mente estaba hecha un caos, muchas palabras, muchos recuerdos.

- ¡También me gustas! – soltó de golpe, Yamamoto; quien estaba a punto de volver a hablarle, se quedo mudo y abrió los ojos asombrado, después de todo, la información había sido entregada con demasiada rapidez y él ni siquiera estaba preparado. Gokudera se ruborizo más debido a lo torpe de su declaración, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, nunca se había imaginado en esa situación y honestamente no sabía cómo manejarla.

- ¿Goku…?

- No sé… - le interrumpió – como manejar todo esto… - se sobo el brazo con nerviosismo – nunca antes me había pasado… y la forma en la que me di cuenta fue horrible – cerro los ojos con fuerza – ¡pero me gustas…! - Yamamoto le miró unos minutos, para luego sonreír encantado. Con dificultad se acercó al otro chico y colocó su mano libre sobre la mejilla derecha del chico, abrió levemente los ojos para perderse posteriormente en los negros.

- Yo… - se le había secado la boca por los nervios – no hice aquello en un intento de que te gustara a la fuerza.

- Yo no…

- Escúchame – le pidió – pero si eso pudo hacerte entender lo que sientes por mí… créeme que lo volvería a hacer.

- No puedes… - se calló por la sonrisa de Yamamoto.

- Gokudera, me gustas… - lo acercó más así, los labios del moreno rosaron con suavidad la mejilla del albino hasta quedar cerca de su oído – te amo – todo su cuerpo vibro, cerró los ojos, todo su interior bullía en felicidad.

- Perdóname… - soltó angustiado, cosa que asusto a Yamamoto – por mi culpa, por mi inmadurez, terminaste lastimado…

- Gokudera – dijo casi en un susurro – cuando uno quiere a alguien, hace todo por esa persona… - cerro los ojos – incluso alejarse de ella por su bien… sacrificarse por ella… pero quizás el acto más heroico sea vivir por ella… por eso no me rendí… - le cogió esta vez el rostro con ambas manos y lo elevo para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos – …con solo verte era feliz, y ahora la emoción no cabe en mi pecho… así que te lo pido… no te alejes de mi.

- No lo voy a hacer – Yamamoto sonrió y Gokudera también lo hizo, decir te amo aun era muy pronto para el albino, pero era solo decirlo, porque él sabía la perfección que le amaba y algún día se lo diría.

- Será mejor que entremos – se alejo un poco, pero Gokudera le sujeto la camisa para que no se alejara. Yamamoto le interrogo con la mirada, pero el otro chico se negaba a verle, el pedido que haría se llevaría parte de su orgullo, pero este le había hecho sufrir en incontables ocasiones, era hora de dejarlo atrás – Goku…

- Podrías… - dijo casi en un susurro – ¿podrías besarme? – Yamamoto se sonrojo y desvió la vista en otra dirección, se había abstenido de realizar dicho acto porque pensó que Hayato aún no estaba preparado, respiro hondo y cogió de los hombros a su pareja sin decir palabra, se fue acercando con lentitud, si aun no estaba listo, estaba dispuesto a esperar, siempre lo haría por él. Le miró brevemente cuando estuvo a punto de tocar sus labios, pero Gokudera ya había cerrado los ojos, cerro los suyos igualmente y le beso.

El contacto fue increíble, la inexperiencia de ambos le dio un toque de inocencia al evento, fue suave, disfrutando de su primer momento juntos, a pesar de que ambos ya se habían besado, no era lo mismo, porque este era el primer beso que compartían por propia voluntad. Uno de los miles que tendrían posteriormente y que atesorarían, no tanto como este, porque el primero siempre es memorable, el primer es el comienzo de todo. Yamamoto apretó un poco más los hombros de su pareja y le acerco más hacia sí. Gokudera subió sus manos hasta los brazos del otro chico y se agarro a ellos, como una tabla de salvación, ya que sentía que se ahogaba en esa marea de sentimientos. Yamamoto delineo con suavidad los labios de Hayato, como reacción natural abrió levemente los labios, apretó con fuerza los brazos del pelinegro cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, su estomago se contrajo y un agradable calor le recorrió el cuerpo, no podía comparar el momento con nada que haya vivido anteriormente. La suavidad le envolvía y sentía como el calor del otro lo traspasaba, el movimiento fue rítmico, saboreando aquel nuevo sabor, haciéndole vibrar, giraron levemente sus rostros para tener una posición más cómoda de manera inconsciente. Con cada contacto de sus lenguas sus cuerpos vibraban, y una incomprensible batalla se llevo a cabo, una que no tuvo vencedor. Yamamoto recorrió por última vez la boca del Gokudera antes de separarse un poco agitado, le miró fascinado para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla del otro.

- Será mejor que entremos – dijo juntando sus frentes.

- Si, tienes que descansar, estúpido fanático del Béisbol – Yamamoto rio divertido y suspiro, ese sin duda era Gokudera y no lo cambiaría por nada.

- Si, tengo que descansar…

Desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso, Tsuna les observó con una sonrisa en los labios, no podía negar que sentía celos de ellos, que deseaba la misma felicidad para sí, pero sabía que era imposible y se alegraba por ellos. Se sentía dichoso de saber que aquellos dos jóvenes, tan importantes en su vida, eran felices… habían obtenido aquello que a él le fue negado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, les quería, con toda su alma, pero aun no estaba listo, aun necesitaba aceptar todo aquello.

- Hibari-san… - se agarro con firmeza de una de las ventanas, se tapo la boca con una de sus manos al tiempo que las lágrimas bajan por su rostro, no había llorado, solo soltó esa única lagrima el día que supo que se fue, pero ya no resistió, y se sintió miserable, la peor escoria, se odio por sentirse lastimado por la felicidad de sus amigos. Cayó de rodillas aun con su mano sujetando aquel marco y con la otra tratando de acallar su llanto.

- Tsuna… - oyó como alguien susurro su nombre, pero no quería ver a nadie. Fue envuelto en unos cálidos brazos que le hicieron sentirse más débil – tranquilo…

- Yo lo amo… - dijo en medio del llanto – lo amo… lo amo… - repetía una y otra vez, quería decírselo a esa persona, pero ya no estaba. Dino lo abraso más hacía si, la imagen era tan triste - ¿por qué se fue?

- Tsuna…

- ¡Lo amo! – Enterró su cara en el pecho del rubio – y no puedo odiarlo, no puedo culparlo, sólo puedo amarlo, Dino-san – el llanto fue más fuerte - ¡Ahhhhh! – grito, la desesperación le había alcanzado. El rubio solo le acaricio con cariño los cabellos y espero a que expulsara todo aquel dolor que le embargaba, sabía que eso solo sería un bienestar pasajero y que nada solucionaría, pero si aquello lograba aliviar aunque sea solo un poco el corazón de aquel castaño, él estaría satisfecho.

- Será uno de los pocos favores que te haré… Tsunayoshi - Mukuro apareció tras Dino, alzo su mano y envió al castaño a un sueño, un sueño donde no recordaría nada del presente, ni del pasado, solo existirá él en ese pequeño mundo, junto con aquel individuo que se había alejado, una forma para que su corazón poco a poco aceptara lo que sucedía, para que su corazón no se quebrará.

- Hibari-san… - susurró en medio del sueño.

- ¿Le odias? – fue la pregunta que soltó Dino cuando comprobó que el chico en sus brazos dormía.

- Te respondería que si, si te refieres a las cuentas pendientes que tengo con él… pero si te refieres a esta situación, debo recordarte que el chico en tus brazos es para mí solo una herramienta… - Dino sonrió, Mukuro había hecho cosas que alguien no haría por una "herramienta".

- Cambio la pregunta entonces… ¿crees que tomó la decisión correcta? – Mukuro guardo silencio, solo por unos breves segundos.

- Si… - Dino le contemplo esperando a que dijera el porqué, después de todo, él también quería entender el porqué se había marchado – Una de las facultades de la posesión de cuerpos, es que también puedes ver los recuerdos de dicha persona… - se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje que se oscurecía – ese sujeto estaba sumergido en la oscuridad… una que había creado él mismo a base de culpas… que realmente no eran suyas.

- ¿Se alejó por el bien de Tsuna, entonces?

- No, se alejó porque quiere estar con él – Dino le miró sin entender – fue a solucionar los fantasmas y pecados de su pasado, porque el mismo se prometió que no podía ser feliz… fue a romper esa promesa – Mukuro comenzó a alejarse – Después de todo, no puedes querer a alguien cuando te has prometido a ti mismo no amar… - sin esperar respuesta, el muchacho se perdió por los corredores de la mansión.

- Prohibirse la felicidad, ¿eh?... eres admirable en algunos sentidos – pero negó – pero muy estúpido en otros – cogió el cuerpo que dormía en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

Los días fueron corriendo y corriendo, cada uno más rápido que otro, y así el mes se había cumplido, ese día un avión partiría de Italia a Japón, la ceremonia de sucesión había acabado y Tsuna era oficialmente el nuevo jefe de los Vongola, sus ojos tristemente se parecían ahora a los de Primo, pero contrario a los suyos, que adquirían aquella llama de amor por los suyos, los de Tsuna estaban vacios, ausentes de aquel resplandor, pero a pesar de todo eso, seguía siendo el mismo despistado y torpe Tsuna, el inocente y lastimado Tsuna.

Solo tres figuras se irían en ese avión, Tsuna había decidido quedarse en Italia, su vuelta a Japón era indefinida y pudiera ser que nunca regresara. Los que se iban en ese avión era Yamamoto, Ryohei y Lambo. El primero se iba porque a pesar de todo quería terminar sus estudios en Namimori, solo faltaban unos cuantos meses para finalizar el año, después de eso hablaría con su padre y volvería a Italia. Ryohei no tenía nada que le atara a quedarse salvo sus amigos, pero extrañaba a su familia, terminaría todos sus asuntos y comenzaría a viajar por el mundo para los Vongolas, como su yo del futuro lo estaba haciendo. Lambo extrañaba a la mamá de Tsuna, tanto como el mismo castaño, Tsuna le había permitido partir, a pesar de que prefería tenerlo cerca para cuidarlo, pero confiaba en que sus amigos se encargarían de mirarlos de vez en cuando. Gokudera había decidido quedarse junto a Tsuna, después de todo, era su mano derecha, Yamamoto había estado de acuerdo, y después de todo, pronto volverían a verse.

- Espero que tengan un buen viaje.

- Cuídate Tsuna – Yamamoto le dio un abrazo de despedida, aun caminaba con la muleta, pero sus heridas y malestares estaban próximos a sanar de manera completa.

- Ustedes también.

- Estaremos extremamente bien – dijo feliz el guardián del sol.

- ¡Lambo se encargará de cuidarlos! Kiajajajajaja

- Guarda silencio, estúpida vaca – lo regaño el albino.

- Cállate, estúpido – el pequeño niño se fue corriendo al avión cuando intuyo las intensiones de Gokudera de golpearlo.

- Cierto, suerte con la alianza con familia Giglio Nero.

- Gracias... – sonrió Tsuna.

- Bien, nos vemos... – los chicos se despidieron con abrazos y apretones de manos, Yamamoto solo le beso la mejilla a Gokudera, aún se sentían un poco nerviosos por su relación, Tsuna sonrió a pesar de todo, el verles juntos hacia que su corazón sanara poco a poco.

Mukuro había partido de la mansión un día antes junto con Chrome, nadie conocía el destino, Tsuna simplemente les había dejado ir, solo solicito a Mukuro que no hiciera nada indebido, ya que su libertad estaría en riesgo y él ya no podría ayudarlo, el pelilila simplemente rio divertido, pero no dijo nada. Dino había partido porque ya era tiempo de que se centrara en su propia familia, pero le había prometido a Tsuna que iría a verlo tan seguido como pudiera. Reborn también se mantendría a su lado, con una sonrisa le había comunicado que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Poco a poco Tsuna comenzó a quedarse solo, los único que quedaban a su lado eran Gokudera y Reborn, y bien sabia que el primero también pudo haberse ido si así lo hubiera querido, le agradecía de corazón que haya querido quedarse a su lado.

En medio de ese ambiente el tiempo comenzó a pasar, los días lentamente se fueron convirtiendo en semanas y al mismo ritmo las semanas en meses, tres meses después de todos aquellos eventos Yamamoto había regresado a Italia, esta vez para quedarse, los rastros del incidente habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, salvo algunas mínimas cicatrices que al moreno no le importaba portar.

Las negociaciones con la familia Giglio Nero fueron un éxito, los Vongolas habían promedito darle protección a dicha familia y esta retribuiría el favor de la misma forma. Con esta medida el castaño sentía que podía cambiar un poco el futuro que sin duda les alcanzaría, estaba en sus manos prepararse para cualquier cosa, si es que esto llegaba a suceder. Había ordenado el comienzo de las obras para la base en Japón, había reído divertido de lo irónica que era la vida, en su viaje al futuro había jurado que nunca haría nada como eso y ahora era lo primero que hacía.

- Décimo, recibimos un reporte desde Italia – había entrado Gokudera a la oficina del castaño leyendo unos papeles en sus manos.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- Todo se encuentra en orden, aun hay algunas familias que se niegan a reconocerlo como nuevo jefe, pero el 80% de las familias están de nuestro lado – alzo la vista – las que aún se niegan son en parte las más nuevas.

- Comprendo – bajo la vista a sus papeles – sino desean tener una alianza con nosotros, pueden retirarse, no tomaremos represalias, pero… - alzo la vista – si se arrepiente, los Vongolas no les darán protección alguna – Gokudera suspiro, le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido un poco más fáciles para el castaño.

- Entendido… - se giró dispuesto a realizar el reporte.

- Gokudera, ¿Dónde está Yamamoto? – el Italiano se giró a verle al tiempo que suspiraba cansado, Tsuna rio divertido, tal parecía que algo había hecho el moreno.

- Fue donde los Varia, Squalo dijo que quería partirle la cara y el idiota fue.

- ¿Han logrado encontrar al remplazo de Mammon?

- Nada aún, tal parece que no encuentran a alguien capacitado… esas fueron las palabras Belphégor, pero creo que aún no encuentran a alguien que este igual de desequilibrado que ellos – Tsuna se permitió reír ante eso.

- ¡Tsuna! – el castaño sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, lo que le hizo impactar contra el escritorio, sobre su cabeza estaba parado feliz de la vida Reborn, ataviado de su acostumbrado traje negro.

- ¡Reborn! – grito adolorido enderezándose rápidamente, el Arcobaleno salto hasta la mesa.

- Muy lento como siempre, estúpido Tsuna… - el castaño se coloco una mano en la nariz.

- ¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste?

- Fue un accidente.

- ¡Claro que no! – Gokudera suspiro interiormente, cualquiera que viera le escena pensaría que los ánimos del castaño habían regresado, pero todos sabía que era una farsa, una que le ayudaba mantenerse a flote.

- Tsuna… tengo una noticia que no estoy muy seguro que quieras escuchar – habló serio, el castaño le miro con curiosidad.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Viene de Japón.

- ¿Le sucedió algo a las construcciones? – preguntó, Gokudera guardo silencio.

- No… - el niño abrió la boca para preguntar entonces que era, pero la centellante imagen de alguien vino a su mente y su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Hibari… san? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Si… - hubo un largo silencio, Reborn le miró en todo ese tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de bajarse de la mesa el castaño volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¿Qué… sucedió?

- Hay una familia importante de Yakuzas que controlan gran parte de Japón… habían declarado la enemistad contra la familia Vongola, así que comenzaron a sabotear la construcción cuando se enteraron de ellas… – Tsuna no había recibido esa clase de información – Ayer en la mañana se encontraron todos los cuerpos inconscientes de los saboteadores.

- ¿Fue…?

- Se encontraron rastro de las llamas de la Nube, se han presentado incidentes parecidos en otros lugares, pero se negaban a comunicarse con nosotros, hasta ayer en la noche.

- ¿Qué dijeron?

- Solicitan que la familia Vongola no se involucre en una pelea de Padre e Hijo – ambos jóvenes le miraron sin entender.

- ¿Qué?

- Hemos descubierto recientemente que Hibari Kyoya es hijo de dicho jefe de la mafia japonesa – Tsuna parpadeo repetidamente sin entender la información entregada.

- Ya decía yo que su actitud no era normal – habló Gokudera.

- Hoy, hace unas pocas horas, recibimos esto… - León se transformó en una proyectora y comenzó a emitir una serie de imágenes.

El video mostraba la espalda de un joven, caminaba de forma elegante por los terrenos de una construcción, en el centro se encontraba otro hombre, el chico se paro frente a él, parecía que conversaban de algo seriamente, pero de repente el hombre mayor le soltó un fuerte golpe a la otra figura, quien ni se inmuto ni devolvió el golpe. Volvió a decirle algo para luego darse la vuelta e irse por el mismo lugar que había llegado, a su encuentro fue un ave de colores amarillos que Tsuna reconoció enseguida, su corazón se acelero, apretó con fuerzas sus manos.

- Esta fue la conversación que se mantuvo… logramos extraerla con algo de esfuerzo – ahora solo voces se escucharon en la sala. Y una hizo que todo el cuerpo de Tsuna vibrara y su alma se agitara.

_ "- Veo que viniste… - la voz era grav__e y poderosa, llegaba ser hasta oscura – no te había visto desde hace dos años…_

_ - Incluso ahora carezco de deseos de verte… - una voz más juvenil, pero sería le respondió, ese sin duda era Hibari._

_ - Me enteré que entraste en un peculiar juego… - hubo un silencio – retírate inmediatamente._

_ - Vaya, ¿crees que te haré caso por qué eres tú quien lo dice? – el tono de voz era divertido._

_ - Si quieres jugar en este mundo, sería mejor que lo hicieras para mi beneficio._

_ - Corte cualquier lazo contigo hace mucho tiempo._

_ - No tengo tiempo para esto – habló enojado. _

_ - De eso no lo dudo… solo vine para que dejaras de incordiar mis actividades, no he venido a verte, solo a advertirte… aléjate de mis asuntos – el sonido de un golpe se oyó._

_ - Tu no me adviertes nada mocoso… ¡Eres mi hijo! ¡Me debes respeto!_

_ - Yo no respeto a nadie que no sea a mi mismo… - hubo silencio y luego unas pisadas – y cuando te lo tuve, te encargaste de matarlo junto con mi hermana… - se escucharon los ruidos de interferías y después silencio"._

¿Hermana? Si, lo sabía, algo le había comentado Hibari-san antes de irse, pero esas palabas le decían que aquel tema era más importante y más complicado de lo que parecía. Suspiro, después de todo lo que sucedía se seguía preocupando por ese chico, y no podía evitarlo, después de todo le amaba y sentía que cada día ese sentimiento aumentaba.

- Tsuna… no te diré esto para que guardes esperanzas – habló serio el Arcobaleno – pero Hibari tenía que irse…

- ¿Qué?

- Su pasado no le permitía seguir adelante… - sin esperar respuesta el bebé se bajo de la mesa y salió de la habitación, Gokudera se quedo solo unos momentos para luego retirarse. Tsuna se apoyo en su silla y cerró los ojos cansado, su mundo nuevamente había comenzado a girar.

Sin esperar a nadie el tiempo continuo su camino, después de ese incidente no se obtuvo más noticias del moreno. Y los problemas en Japón habían desaparecido. Los meses se juntaron y ya había pasado casi un año y medio, muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo y las personas también habían cambiado. Muchos admiraron los cambios que se habían efectuado y muchos reconocieron que los orígenes de la familia habían regresado, y el sueño del Noveno, aquel de volver a los comienzo se había abierto frente a sus ojos.

La relación entre Yamamoto y Gokudera iba sin problemas, con muchas discusiones, pero más solida que nunca. El moreno en ese tiempo se había vuelto más alto, había mantenido su antiguo corte de cabello, la peculiar cicatriz que le habían visto a su yo futuro ya se encontraba instalada en su mentón, esta se había producido por una de los tantos combates con Squalo, obviamente Gokudera se había enfadado mucho. El albino por otro lado, no había crecido mucho y había dejado crecer su cabello un poco más, el cual siempre llevaba atado a una coleta donde varios mechones caían en su rostro, había indicado que no quería parecerse a su yo futuro, después de todo, las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

Tsuna siguió conservando un pequeño cuerpo, no tanto como el de un niño, pero no había crecido mucho, pero su rasgos se habían esculpido de manera armoniosa, convirtiéndose en un encantador muchacho, su cabello estaba casi igual, a excepción que se lo había dejado crecer un poco, más en la parte baja de su cabeza.

Habían tenido noticias del guardián de la niebla, este junto a Chrome iban a llegar ese mismo día, y le estaban esperando en el aeropuerto, su apariencia sin querer había llegado a ser casi la misma de cómo le habían visto en su pequeña travesía por el tiempo. Chrome había crecido un poco y ya no era tan delgada como antes, lucia más madura y con un bonito físico, además, había dejado crecer su cabello hasta tenerlo en una bonita melena.

- ¿Puedo saber a quién esperan? – una voz burlesca se oyó tras el grupo, Gokudera frunció el seño al ver al culpable, Yamamoto como siempre rio divertido y Tsuna sonrió.

- Ciassu Mukuro – lo saludo el Arcobaleno desde el hombro de Tsuna.

- ¿Tu vuelo no llega en 5 minutos? – preguntó extrañado Yamamoto.

- Veo que el único educado ha sido el bebé… han herido mis pobres sentimientos – habló de forma melodramática.

- ¿Cómo están, Mukuro, Chrome? – preguntó de forma respetuosa el ya no niño jefe de la familia.

- Oya, te has convertido en un encanto, pequeño Vongola – Tsuna se sonrojo por lo dicho – pero no eres mi tipo. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, estamos bien, como puedes observar.

- Sino venias en un vuelo, ¿por qué nos llamaste hasta aquí? – habló molesto el albino.

- Veo que no tenían conocimiento de lo que hoy va a suceder – habló, Reborn fue el único en advertir en la llegada de un nuevo vuelo. Uno que procedía desde Japón.

Por el mar de gente una alta figura se destacaba de las demás, por su forma de caminar, por su forma de vestir, por sus facciones, todo en el hacía que la gente se le quedara viendo fascinada. Su mirada altiva se cruzó con una castaña, una que mostraba toda la sorpresa e incredulidad de lo que veía. Un imponente Hibari había quedado a unos cuantos metros mirando al grupo de gente que conocía, pero su vista solo se centraba en una persona. Tsuna vio sus cambios, tenía la misma apariencia del Hibari de diez años en el futuro, pero más juvenil.

- ¿Hibari… san? – ante ese susurro, Yamamoto y Gokudera se giraron a ver con asombro en la dirección que el castaño miraba, topándose con la alta figura.

- ¿Qué…? – comenzó Gokudera extrañado, pero el apretón de Yamamoto le cayó a tiempo. Le miró con reproche por callarlo, pero algo en la mirada del moreno le indico que eso era lo mejor en ese momento.

- ¿Terminaste todo? – la voz de Reborn rompió el extraño ambiente en el que se habían sumergido.

- Si… ya solucione las cuentas que tenía pendientes – quería, quería con toda su alma correr donde él y abrazarle, decirle cuanto le había extrañado, cuanto le amaba, lo mucho que sufrió, pero era imposible, esa persona le había alejado porque no deseaba verle cerca, porque no era tan importante para él. Se giró con rapidez y a paso rápido salió de aquel lugar, sino lo hacía sentía que colapsaría, que no podría ponerse de pie otra vez.

- Décimo… - Gokudera le iba seguir, pero fue detenido por Reborn.

- Te lo advertí Hibari, las cosas no iban a ser como antes… que pudiera ser que te odiara, que no quisiera verte… - el moreno ni se inmuto ante esas palabras.

- Lo sé…

- Ahora todo depende de ti… porque él solo huirá de todo esto… - el otro chico sonrió.

- Te diré una cosa, Bebé. Sabía a qué me enfrentaría y las cosas que tendría que hacer… pero – y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria sonriendo con autosuficiencia – eso no me va a detener – había regresado para estar con aquel ser que era suyo, no era tan idiota o frívolo para esperar que le recibiera con los brazos abierto o que le perdonara de un día para el otro, que le volviera a permitir estar cerca de él. Pero aún se querían y eso era lo más importante que había descubierto. Si hubiera percibido que el castaño le había olvidado se había rendido sin pelear, pero aquel brillo en sus ojos, le demostró todo lo contrario. Y él no perdía a las presas que se disponía a casar.

Tsuna corría entre la gente sin saber a dónde ir, choco con varias, pero no le importo, su corazón estaba acelerado, sabía, muy dentro de sí lo sabía, que un día volverían a verse, y había esperado que cuando eso pasara en su corazón ya no existiera aquella emoción, pero con terror comprobó que había sido todo lo contrario. Su carrera lo llevo a hasta un pequeño puente, se apoyo con fuerza en la baranda al tiempo que respiraba con dificultad. Con terror comprobó que le amaba más que antes, mucho más, y si esa persona le volvía alejar o le volvía hablar de forma tan dolorosa sería como la peor herida que pudiera recibir. Estaba asustado, aterrado de lo que pudiera pasar desde ahora.

- Nuts… ¿qué voy a hacer? – Habló en un susurro, su caja se remeció, tratando de darle todo el apoyo que podía - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Continuará...

* * *

Holas, bueno... espero que este capítulo les gustara, espero tener más pronto el próximo, pero la inspiración no quiso llegar hasta hace poco, espero que haya gustado... Además que ahora tengo mi creatividad dividida en dos series, y el otro fic que comencé a escribir me tiene bastante hechizada, pero no se preocupen, terminaré este sin falta =D... así que ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

Bueno, no quiero aburrarlas con todo esto, salvo dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron su opinión, que es sin duda muy valiosa que para que estamos con cosa, también hacen que entren ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, nos vemos, espero que estén bien y que me dejen sus opiniones, I see you!


	11. La Nube siempre será la triste y

**_La Nuvola sarà sempre la triste e solitaria Nuvola._**

_(La Nube siempre será la triste y solitaria Nube)_**_  
_**

- Objetivo 11-

.

.

Bajó del avión apenas se lo habían permitido, odiaba esta clase de situaciones, pero había decidido volver por una simple y llana razón, deseaba seguir adelante. No es como si su hermana alguna vez le haya puesto como castigo el que no amara, eso había sido siempre cosa suya, un lamentable consuelo que necesitó darse para no sentirse tan culpable, tan miserable por su inutilidad. El ser débil. Pero no regresaba sólo para buscar un perdón injustificado, sino para arreglar las cuentas con dos personas en su vida que decidió nunca volver a ver.

Alisto todas sus cosas en su departamento, Hibird no se había alejado de él en todo el camino y parecía tener la meta de no dejarle ni a sol ni sombra, Roll; por el contrario, se mostraba molesto y se negaba a salir de su caja, como había comprobado las primeras noches de su regreso. Necesito alistar todas sus cosas para comenzar su búsqueda. Pero antes, mucho antes, necesitaba visitar un lugar.

Kusakabe estaba enterado de todos los pormenores del viaje del Hibari, incluso del extraño mundo en el que se había visto involucrado su jefe, y le siguió incondicionalmente, tal y como se demostró que haría en un futuro, sabía bien que su líder había regresado de Italia hace casi ya dos semanas, pero casi no le había visto, había asistido esporádicamente a la escuela y a clases, pero decidió esperar a que llegará donde él, además que aquella fecha estaba próxima a llegar. Y fue aquel día cuando le vio fuera del colegio, apoyado de forma ausente en una de las paredes que formaban parte de las murallas del colegio, con su usual vestimenta, con su porte indiferente, quizás lo único que lograba evidenciar como se sentía verdaderamente ese joven eran las nubes plomas que amenazaban con soltar su carga en cualquier momento.

- Kyoya-kun – llegó a su lado, el muchacho solo le miró unos momentos para luego erguirse y comenzar a caminar fuera de las dependencias, Kusakabe no tardó en llegar a su lado y seguirle en silencio.

El lugar se veía igual de sombrío que siempre, el aíre estaba cargado con el olor de las flores, tanto frescas como marchitas, los arboles se erguían orgulloso mientras que el viento mecía sus hojas, dándole una singular tonada al ambiente que rodeaba a aquel lúgubre lugar, en medio de aquel campo de lapidas se podía ver ocasionalmente alguna estatua de algún ángel o algún querubín. Caminaron sin prestar atención a su alrededor, después de todo, sólo les interesaba una de las tantas sepulturas que había en ese recinto, sólo una. Caminando por un sendero invisible llegaron a su destino, una elegante escultura de cemento quedo frete a ellos, cubierta por una singular cerámica que a simple vista parecía un suave polvillo, de un toque plomo totalmente elegante, por un costado una enredadera se afirmaba; dándole un aire más delicado al monumento al tiempo que las flores de dicha planta le daban algo de vida al cuadro. Tallada en la piedra se encontraba el nombre el dueño de dicho lugar.

**_Hibari Yuka_**

_1996 – 2008_

"_La más fuerte entre todas, _

_A__ceptó todo con una sonrisa"_

Hibari posó una mano sobre la lapida, sus dedos recorrieron la superficie como una sutil caricia que no podía ser entregada de manera directa, se arrodillo y removió las ramas y hojas traídas por el viento, tristemente pudo ver que nadie; aparte de él, había ido a ver la tumba de su hermana, como había sido desde que había fallecido, siempre era el único en ir a verla, además de Kusakabe quien solo iba cuando él estaba presente. Depositó el ramo de narcisos que había comprado en la entrada, la flor favorita de su hermana.

Poco a poco las gotas de lluvia se dejaron caer, al principio débiles, para luego caer con fuerza mojándolos completamente, Kusakabe contemplo a su Líder y amigo, cada año era igual, siempre llovía con fuerza en esta fecha, igual que aquel día, trayendo con más fuerza los fantasmas del pasado. Pero, nadie le preparo para lo siguiente.

- Yuka… - dijo con suavidad el moreno – ha pasado un tiempo… - regalo una nueva caricia a la piedra – he estado ocupado con algunos borregos… - sonrió de costado – ha sido interesante, y he encontrado mucha diversión, tanta… que hasta el dolor se ha comenzado a ir… - elevó su vista al cielo cubierto de nubes – Vengo a disculparme, Yuka.

- ¿Kyoya-san? – el más alto le miró con extrañeza.

- Vengo a romper una promesa… una que se te tenía enfurecida, pero que era la única forma que tenía de sentirme menos miserable, de sentir que tenía algún derecho de estar vivo… - la lluvia cayó con más insistencia – Me he enamorado, Yuka… ¿puedes creerlo? Y esa persona es un estúpido y miedoso herbívoro – su acompañante le miró impresionado, pero no emitió palabra – un herbívoro miedoso… uno torpe, débil… pero que a pesar de todas sus debilidades puede volverse un carnívoro para defender a los que quiere y lo que quiere… y no quiero dejarle ir… por eso, Yuka… - poso su frente en la lapida y cerró los ojos –perdóname por romper mi promesa, perdóname por querer ser feliz, perdóname por aceptar a alguien más que tú en mi mundo, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir con mi egoísmo, por mi propia satisfacción, haciéndote sentir culpable por un juramente que nunca pediste.

El silencio envolvió el lugar, la lluvia caía sin calma sobre ellos, Kusakabe sonrió y a pesar de estar sorprendido por lo dicho y por las acciones de su líder, se sintió feliz y en calma, ésta sería las pocas veces que vería tan vulnerable al moreno, pero al fin estaba peleando por su felicidad, por fin estaba saliendo de aquel limbo al que había pertenecido toda su vida. Y la lluvia comenzó a menguar, hasta el punto de cesar, dejando que las últimas gotas cayeran sobre el rostro del moreno como si fuera una sutil caricia, y fue así mismo como las nubes comenzaron a abrirse permitiéndole a algunos rayos del sol tocar la tierra. Ahí estaba la respuesta, quizás ninguno relacionó aquel suceso con ellos, pero era la más clara evidencia que pudo haber existido.

Después de aquel día ambos; Kusakabe y Hibari, no aparecieron más por Namimori. Se corrían rumores que ambos pelinegros se habían metido en una banda de Yakuzas, nadie estaba seguro, aunque la personalidad de Hibari podía dar como cierta dicha afirmación, también sus pensamientos y seguridad por la escuela podían refutarlos. Los que pertenecían a su grado sabían que ambos habían dado los exámenes finales antes de tiempo y que habían aprobado con una excelente calificación.

Fue por esa época que Yamamoto y Ryohei habían regresado, ninguno emitió algún comentario sobre lo que sucedía, pero ciertamente cada uno tenía su opinión sobre el tema y quizás el que más cerca estaba de dar con la verdad era el pelinegro. Se había enterado por boca de Dino sobre el pasado que cargaba Hibari en su espalda, y entendía que buscará alguna salida para seguir adelante, sólo esperaba que no llegara demasiado tarde, que no perdiera aquella oportunidad de ser feliz y porque eso también significaba la felicidad de Tsuna.

Era increíble lo difícil que podía resultar encontrar a alguien, en especial alguien como aquella persona. Le detestaba por lo cual el hecho de tener que buscarle era la tarea más desagradable que había tenido que efectuar. Recorrió varias localidades, así mismo tuvo que hablar con diferentes individuos que le desagradaron en sobremanera, en más de una oportunidad su oportunidad de salir de algún grupo se veía vetada por el hecho de que era _demasiado bueno_ en lo que hacía, no era como si se esforzara para alcanzar algún puesto, simplemente desquitaba su frustración con los individuos que se ponían a su paso. Habrá pasado cerca de 3 meses y medio desde su partida de Italia y las respuestas no llegaban hasta que un día supo por medio de unos Yakuzas que una familia de Italia estaba construyendo lo que parecía alguna base en las cercanías de la Ciudad de Namimori, curioso por el evento volvió a su lugar de origen.

Fue su trabajo, cerca de 3 semanas, el estar limpiando la zona de diferentes yakuzas que intentaban en vano destruir los cimientos que serían de gran importancia en el futuro, en verdad no tenía ningún interés en aquella construcción, pero sabía que más adelante aquel lugar se transformaría en cierta forma en su hogar y que sería tan o más importante de lo que fue su quería escuela en el pasado. Nunca se imagino que por medio de estos actos el contacto que tanto había esperado se efectuaría.

"_Ven al parque de Namimori en tres días"_

No había remitente, no había hora, no había nada, salvo unas palabras vacías que solo pudieran significar una trampa, pero el único que alguna vez en su vida había dado por sentado que haría algo apenas lo dijera era la misma a la que él estaba buscando.

Se presento a las 6 de la mañana en el parque, poca; por no decir ninguna, gente se paseaba por el lugar, la neblina le daba un poco más de secretismo al ambiente. No habrá esperado más de 10 minutos cuando una figura alta e intimidante, con unos fieros ojos se poso frente a él. La mirada fría que expresaba el hombre hubiera podido helar la sangre de cualquiera, cualquiera menos Hibari quien le miraba con insolencia, en sus ojos y su boca se había instado una mueca de burla, una que hizo fruncir el seño al hombre, después de todo espera el reencuentro con aquel sumiso hijo al cual le enseño todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en la vida, todo hasta que se alejo de casa por una tontería.

- Veo que al fin has decidido regresar a mi.

- … - Hibari guardo silencio, simplemente le contempló, busco con sus ojos alguna evidencia de aquello que había estado buscando, esperaba encontrar el mismo dolor y desolación que habían ataco a los suyos por esos largos ya tres años de ausencia, pero no había nada, ni remordimiento por verlo, ni dolor, nada, ni siquiera algún atisbo de reconocimiento. ¿Qué era precisamente lo que buscaba de estar persona? Ya ni lo sabía, ¿por qué le había estado buscando con tanta insistencia? Ah, claro, porque debía olvidar por completo las ataduras que le afirmaban a su pasado y eso también implicaba el rencor que sentía por su padre, eso no significaba que le perdonaría ni que simpatizaría con él, eso nunca, solo quería verlo para demostrarse así mismo que nunca sería como él y que no necesita nada de su persona. Con felicidad pudo comprobar que así era, aquella persona que estaba frente a si no era más que un extraño, no le reconocía, ni siquiera algún sentimiento de afecto había nacido a través del reencuentro. Absolutamente nada.

- … Tú… - iba a comenzar, pero cuando Hibari se puso de pie se calló.

- No hay nada que me interese hablar contigo - sin esperar respuesta se alejó del lugar, sin advertir la mirada fría del sujeto.

Los ataques a la construcción fueron más seguidos e infructíferos, el evento ya era más que nada de molestia, ya que para su malestar, ni siquiera un buen contrincante había aparecido, observó todo el lugar en penumbras, estaba sobre una de las tantas maquinas que había en el lugar, Kusakabe estaba un poco más allá mirando el firmamento. Todo era tranquilo en el lugar hasta que diviso la figura de aquel sujeto, hastiado se encamino a su encuentro.

- Veo que viniste… – habló cuando llegó a su lado, su mirada era altanera junto con una sonrisa de arrogancia, como si esperara haber ganado algún retorcido juego – no te había visto desde hace dos años… - rio divertido ante el cinismo demostrado, tal parecía que para él su encuentro de hace unos días había valido una mierda.

- Incluso ahora carezco de deseos de verte… - el hombre le miró fijo, más que nada molesto.

- Me enteré que entraste en un peculiar juego… - Hibari no dijo nada, por lo que el sujeto prosiguió – retírate inmediatamente - Ante eso Hibari no pudo más que sonreír con diversión.

- Vaya, ¿crees que te haré caso por qué eres tú quien lo dice? – el tono de su voz era divertido.

- Si quieres jugar en éste mundo, sería mejor que lo hicieras para mi beneficio – habló molesto, furioso, sus ojos lo demostraban, no esperaba ese tipo de rebelión del que fue su hijo.

- Corte cualquier lazo contigo hace mucho tiempo – frunció el seño, le molestaba el hecho de que diera por sentado que le seguiría, y entendió por fin que los ataques a la construcción habían cambiado en dirección de probarlo, de comprobarle a ese hombre lo poderoso que se había vuelto y por ende lo beneficioso que sería tenerle a su lado, no había relaciones familiares, ni siquiera algo de remordimiento por el pasado, solo un beneficio actual y egoísta.

- No tengo tiempo para esto – habló enojado. Decidió que no le interesaba más esa plática, por lo que le cortaría de raíz.

- De eso no lo dudo… sólo vine para que dejaras de incordiar mis actividades, no he venido a verte, sólo a advertirte… aléjate de mis asuntos – aunque pudo prever el golpe no lo detuvo, aquello ya no podía lastimarlo.

- Tú no me adviertes nada mocoso… ¡Eres mi hijo! ¡Me debes respeto!

- Yo no respeto a nadie que no sea a mi mismo… - después de eso solo hubo silencio, se giro dándole la espalda, sus negocios habían concluido para siempre – y cuando te lo tuve, te encargaste de matarlo junto con mi hermana… - sin mirar atrás se alejó del lugar, a su encuentro llegó su fiel ave la cual se posó en su hombro, éste era uno de los últimos capítulos de su vida. Y esperaba no volver a verlo, porque sabía que sería su enemigo, y que no sentiría ningún dolor en destruirle por el bien de aquella persona.

El tiempo paso más deprisa, no hubo más eventos que molestaran su rutina, la mitad de sus cuentas habían sido saldadas y ahora solo le faltaba un encuentro, que esperaba no demorara tanto, poco a poco sentía que su mundo se había vuelto un poco vacio, el tiempo pasaba sin darle importancia, se sentía cansado, en cierto modo algo roto. Hasta ahora no había relacionado la importancia que había sido para su vida el castaño herbívoro. Después de meses tras la pista de aquella persona llegó a un lugar que nunca esperó.

Después del encuentro con el que fue su padre se había enterado que su madre le había dejado un año después de la muerte de Yuka, después de ello nadie había sabido nada, por ello tan difícil le fue encontrarla, casi un año de ciudad en ciudad, de pista tras pista que no le llevaban a nada, hasta ahora. No pudo más que sorprenderse y en cierta forma alterarse.

Se encontraba de pie frente a una vieja construcción, elegante, pero al mismo tiempo humilde, dejando ver los años de sabiduría y solemnidad que cargaba. Había llegado a pensar que la encontraría hasta internada en un manicomio, pero no en un convento. La sola idea le era irreal. A paso inseguro se adentro en la estructura, el lugar era tranquilo y calmo, silencioso y en cierta forma acogedor. Muchas de las religiosas que paseaban por las áreas verdes le quedaron mirando extrañado, después de todo, era muy raro ver a un joven en esos lados, en especial un joven tan guapo como él, que hacía que muchas de las religiosas de primer y segundo año de internado le quedaran viendo embelesadas. El pelinegro no les tomó importancia y se dirigió a la que le habían indicado era la oficina de la directora.

- Comprendo… - habló la religiosa una vez Hibari le haya contado; para su molestia, su relación con una de las internas del lugar.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Seria ruin de mi parte negarte aquello… tu madre hace 2 años que está con nosotras, llego destrozada y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa que no ha podido ser removido, el que venga uno de sus hijos en su búsqueda hace que me sienta más tranquila.

- … - el joven guardo silencio, debido al giro de los acontecimientos ya no sabía que haría, simplemente quería averiguar si en él aun yacía algún sentimiento de rencor contra aquellas personas o si en ella aun quedaba algún sentimiento, comprobó con su padre que no, pero su madre ahora le mostraba una cara totalmente distinta, una que no estaba preparado para ver.

- Ven, debe estar en su habitación… - sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina, el pelinegro la siguió en silencio.

Los corredores eran iluminados por los enormes ventanales, los rayos del sol llegaban al lugar dándole una calidez singular, pero a pesar de ello el aspecto austero y solitario del lugar no era removido. En este punto había deseado haber estado en Italia, no haberse alejado, estar cerca de esa persona, pero sabía que su remordimiento pronto le habría hecho regresar, y sabía que era de aquellas personas que no le gustaba entregar algo a medias o algo que pudiera disolverse por su propia culpa. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas reparo cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, era antigua, en ella había un hermoso crucifijo. La mujer toco la puerta un par de veces, hasta que del fondo se pudo escuchar una cálida voz diciendo que iría en seguida, su corazón se agito por algún motivo y se sintió inseguro.

La puerta fue abierta y por ella la figura de una hermosa mujer quedo al descubierto, la sonrisa con la que había salido se había desvanecido cuando vio al joven al lado de la madre superiora, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, pero a diferencia del de los hermanos, estos eran más grandes y expresivos, era de facciones finas y elegantes, su cabello era negro como la noche, el cual llevaba en una melena.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el lugar, hasta que la mujer se lanzo a los brazos del más joven y se ponía llorar desesperada, Hibari se quedo helado frente a aquella reacción. La mujer lloraba sin parar, al tiempo que de sus labios salía una y otra vez la misma palabra "lo lamento". Un extraño calor se instaló en su pecho, uno que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y por extraño que sonara una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Mamá… - y le abrazo. La mujer comenzó a llorar con más fuerza cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Había perdido a su hijo muchos antes de perder a su hija, y había sufrido tanto por ello, pero le temía tanto a su padre y al mismo tiempo le amaba tanto que no fue capaz de pelear por ellos, y se odiaba por ello, cuando se dio cuenta de sus errores ya era demasiado tarde, su hija había muerto sola en una fría habitación de un hospital y su hijo se había encerrado en sí mismo sin querer verles nunca más.

- Lo lamento tanto, mi niño, nunca quise abandonarlos, nunca. Fui tan tonta… tanto – apretó más el abrazo, tenía tanto miedo de que todo fuera un juego de su mente. La madre superiora por otro lado había sonreído y se había alejado del lugar dándoles su espacio, había comprobado que en los ojos del joven no había ningún rencor hacía la mujer que le abrazaba con insistencia.

- Ya no importa, mamá… eso… – pensó en su hermana y en _esa_ persona. – eso ya quedo en el _pasado._

- Has crecido tanto – sonrió cuando se alejó un poco para verlo – estas tan guapo – acaricio con cariño los negros cabellos de su hijo, y Hibari pudo decir por primera vez que se sintió algo intimidado y cohibido, después de todo ese era el efecto que todas las madres provocaban en sus hijos cuando les elogiaban, le era extraño, pero no desagradable.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… es una larga historia…

- Vine a buscarte, también tengo una historia que contarte – la mujer sonrió, le hizo pasar a su habitación para que pudieran conversar a gusto.

Estuvieron todo el día hablando, la madre de Hibari le contó lo sucedido cuando dejaron de verse, sus constantes peleas con el que fue su esposo, su dolor, cuanto lo busco, pero nunca lograba dar con él. Su remordimiento y sentimiento de culpa que no le habían permitido ir a ver la tumba de su hija y su internación en el lugar para tratar de limpiar en algo sus pecados, aquellos que no la dejaban tranquila. Hibari le contemplo como si nunca le hubiera visto y comprobó que no había sido el único en sufrir por la muerte de su hermana y que también no había sido el único en no dejarla partir, y quiso que su madre también lo hiciera, que comenzará a avanzar como él lo estaba haciendo ahora.

También contó su historia, desde que los dejo, las cosas que hizo, en quien se convirtió y el mundo que ahora se encontraba participando. Le contó todo sin tapujos, porque a pesar de su cruda personalidad siempre quiso un momento así, un lugar donde no sentirse tan solo y tener el apoyo incondicional de un familiar, porque a pesar de que apreciaba la compañía de Kusakabe, esta no podía ser comparada con esta clase de momentos. Su madre, contrario a lo que pensó, le miraba con orgullo, contenta y al mismo tiempo aliviada de que haya salido con bien de todo en lo que se había involucrado.

- Así que te enamoraste – soltó, cuando terminó de contarle sobre su estadía en Italia.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo extrañado, aquella parte aún no se había narrado y no creía conveniente hacerlo.

- Eres mi hijo, y puedo ver la personalidad que tienes – dijo con una sonrisa – y hablas de una forma tan…. _especial,_ que es fácil darse cuenta… claro, cuando te conocen – aún no podía creer que estuviera conversando tan tranquilamente con su hijo, estaba tan feliz.

- ¿Especial? - no se acordaba de haber empleado algún termino especial con el castaño.

- Si, está el _herbívoro albino_, el _espadachín_, el _ilusionista de cuarta_, el _bebé_, el _caballo_, los _niños_, las _chiquillas molestas_… y así, pero sólo a uno le hablaste por el nombre "_Sawada Tsunayoshi_" ¿estoy en lo correcto? – alzo una ceja.

- Estas en lo correcto – la mujer sonrió.

- ¿Y es lindo?

- No responderé a eso – habló incomodo.

Después de ese día Hibari fue cada semana a ver a su madre, cuando se cumplieron los tres meses de visitas esta ultima decidió dejar el convento, ya que su hijo le había propuesto; aunque sonara extraño, vivir juntos nuevamente, pero no en Namimori, porque sabía que su madre aún le temía a su padre y el venirse a este lugar era una forma de escapar de él, sino que en Italia, porque la causa de que haya hecho todo esto era el castaño que ahora vivía en ese país.

En ese tiempo el cabello de Hibari había crecido su resto, así que por consejo de su madre habían ido a un peluquero, fue ahí cuando decidió dejárselo más corto de lo usual. Había adquirido algunos centímetros, dándole una muy buena estatura, mayor a la del promedio de la población japonesa. Así mismo adquirió nuevas ropas y uno que otro traje, ya que el constante uso del uniforme de Namimori había hecho que adquiriera cierto gusto por la ropa formal. En resumidas cuentas se había vuelto un joven muy apuesto, y su madre lo repetía con orgullo.

Estuvieron unos meses en la ciudad de Tokio donde compraron ropas para su madre, también gestionaron la compra de un inmueble en Italia, recibiendo la ayuda de Dino cuando se enteró de lo que hacía, a pesar de que se había reusado su madre le había regañado por no aceptar la amabilidad del joven. El jefe de la familia Cavallone había tratado de ubicar a Hibari durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de que Reborn le había pedido no intervenir, no pudo dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar del que fue y era su pupilo. Por eso, cuando se enteró de que planeaba regresar a Italia; por medio de Kusakabe a quien si había podido contactar, no pudo más que ayudarlo.

Dino, cuando fue a ver a Hibari a Tokio, quedo marcando ocupado cuando vio a la sonriente mujer recibirle, incluso había llegado a pensar que se había equivocado de departamento, pero cuando fue recibido por el ceño fruncido y el característico carácter del joven guardián de la nube supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. Habían dejado todos los asuntos en Japón resueltos, sacado los documentos necesarios.

Es por ello que después de un año y cinco meses de ausencia regresaba al país donde todo había comenzado, y no volvía solo. Tomaron el vuelo en la noche, lo que les permitiría llegar al siguiente día en la tarde. Su madre se encontraba entusiasmada, mientras que Kusakabe, quien también les había acompañado, sonreía contento por la actitud infantil de la mujer.

Después de 16 horas de vuelo el avión llegó al aeropuerto sin problemas. Los primeros en descender fueron Kusakabe y Haruka, la madre de Hibari. El pelinegro había esperado que la mayoría de las personas bajaran, no le gustaba formar parte del ganado de herbívoros como para ir apretándose contra ellos, contrario a su madre quien quería bajar pronto para ver el nuevo país en el que estaba. Caminó sin preocupaciones por el mar de gente, sabía perfectamente que muchos le quedaban viendo, no le molestaba, en realidad le daba exactamente lo mismo.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse parado cuando sus ojos chocaron con unos castaños que le veían con desconcierto. Y todo regresó, los sentimientos, el remolino de emociones, todo. Y feliz comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Después de todo aquel beso que se habían dado le había hecho ver lo que sentía y ver lo que el castaño sentía por él. Fue por eso mismo que su determinación en arreglar su pasado había sido tanta, porque tenía la certeza de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, y feliz comprobó que por los ojos del castaños aún se podía divisar aquel sentimiento tan infinito, y fue eso mismo lo que le hizo prometer que pelearía ante todo, incluso contra el mismo castaño para que estuvieran juntos, era una promesa que ahora se haría así mismo.

- ¿Hibari… san? – aquel susurro le hizo despertar, al tiempo que llamaba la atención de aquellos que le acompañaban haciendo que giraran a verle.

- ¿Qué…? – el albino iba a hablar pero el espadachín le había detenido con un apretón en sus manos. Le miró con reproche por callarlo, pero algo en la mirada del moreno le indico que eso era lo mejor en ese momento.

- ¿Terminaste todo? – la voz del bebé había roto la extraña atmosfera que se había creado.

- Si… - sonrió con superioridad - ya solucione las cuentas que tenía pendientes – Posó nuevamente sus ojos en la figura más pequeña del cuadro, claro está después que la de la única mujer presente. Tsuna se giró con rapidez y a paso rápido salió del lugar, no le detuvo, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo tenía que comenzar de cero.

- Décimo… - Gokudera le iba seguir, pero fue detenido por el dialogo de Reborn.

- Te lo advertí Hibari, las cosas no iban a ser como antes… que pudiera ser que te odiara, que no quisiera verte… - el moreno ni se inmuto ante esas palabras.

- Lo sé… - pero venía preparado.

- Ahora todo depende de ti… porque él solo huirá de todo esto… - el otro chico sonrió.

- Te diré una cosa, Bebé. Sabía a qué me enfrentaría y las cosas que tendría que hacer… pero – y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria sonriendo con autosuficiencia – eso no me va a detener – había regresado para estar con aquel ser que era suyo, no era tan idiota o frívolo para esperar que le recibiera con los brazos abierto o que le perdonara de un día para el otro, que le volviera a permitir estar cerca de él. Pero aún se querían y eso era lo más importante que había descubierto. Si hubiera percibido que el castaño le había olvidado se había rendido sin pelear, pero aquel brillo en sus ojos, le demostró todo lo contrario. Y él no perdía a las presas que se disponía a casar.

Más allá su madre y Kusakabe le esperaban, ambos habían presenciado la escena, pero no dijeron nada, en silencio abandonaron el lugar bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los guardianes, pocos repararon en la presencia de la mujer, pero no dijeron nada, los otros estaba más preocupados por su jefe, ya que para nadie era un secreto que los sentimientos de Tsuna nunca se habían ido y que , lo más probable, es que estos hubiera crecido, solo esperaban que el moreno allá regresado con la intensión de hacerle feliz y no de atormentarlo con su presencia.

Continuará…..

* * *

Hola! Primero que nada, no me mate D:

No ha sido mi culpa, lo juro!, Pero este año la universidad esta horrible, no me ha dejado ni ver anime, he estado todos los días estudiando D: es horrible T_T

Sumado además que tuve una falta de inspiración horrible, me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, el poco tiempo y la nada de ingenio no funcionan mucho.

Bueno aclarando algunas cosas, sé que no era el capitulo que esperaban onda un. "A la carga" por parte del pelinegro, pero tenía que poner lo que hizo en su ausencia en Italia, para poder cerrar definitivamente el capítulo de su pasado.

Sobre Haruka, la madre de Hibari, bueno ella originalmente iba a estar muerta, pero como que... era como muy cruel seguir matándole la familia a Hibari, así que cambié los planes, además que me llegó una idea, Ya saben eso de que las suegras interactué con sus yernos funciona 8D. Así que la mamá de Hibari ayudará a este par de tortolos junto a Dino y otros que se irán metiendo xD

Espero que el cap les gustara, y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar y que la madre imaginación no se vaya de paseo una vez más.

=D un saludo a todos los que leen el fic y en especial a aquellos que me dejan sus opiniones y sugerencias, que muchas de ellas son las que a veces me ayudan a salir de sus bloqueos artísticos xDD

Buenos, nos estamos viendo

PD: No se si alguien de los que lee The Angel From Nighmares lee este fic, pero por si acaso informo de paso que no sé si ese fic se seguirá actualizando, simplemente porque Sasuke me cae tan mal que ya no me nace escribir de él y porque en si la historia ya no tiene el flujo de pensamiento y escritura que uso ahora, que lo continuará mostraría una gran diferencia en la narración. Esop

I see you later!


	12. Encontrándonos

_**Trovandoci.**_

- Objetivo 12 -

.

.

Ahora sabía lo que sentía exactamente aquella gente que huía, claro que él no había cometido ninguna clase de delito, pero huía como si lo hubiera efectuado, observando cada esquina, cada pasillo, cerciorándose de la ausencia de cierta presencia en los alrededores, no estaba listo, nunca lo estaría, el torrente de emociones no le habían dejado dormir en una semana, desde hace siete días exactamente, desde la fecha que aquella persona había regresado. Su pecho le dolía de sólo pensar en él, en lo cerca que estaba, el sólo escuchar su voz por entre los pasillo hacia que su corazón se desbocara. Pero lo más terrible no era aquello, sino que al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en su patética huida, todo lo contrario, tal parecía que disfrutaban verlo en aquella problemática situación, ni siquiera Gokudera se había apiadado de él.

Ahora mismo se encontraba escondido tras uno de los tantos arbustos del jardín, hace tan solo unos minutos se había enterado que el guardián de la nube había llegado a la mansión por pedido del noveno guardián de la nube, tal parecía que tenían un combate pendiente, él por su parte había logrado evitarlo, evitar cualquier clase de contacto con él, todo se lo había delegado a Gokudera, se había extrañado que Reborn no le hubiera regañado por su actitud, pero estaba aliviado por ello, era un problema menos en el que pensar.

- Así que tú eres Tsunayoshi.

- ¡Waaaa! – una voz salida de la nada le hizo saltar y caerse de espaldas, con el corazón en la mano se giró a ver a la extraña figura, era una mujer quizás de la edad de su madre quien estaba acuclillada mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Perdón si te asuste

- N-No hay problema – soltó un suspiro, pero de pronto miró a la mujer con más atención, no recordaba haberla visto anteriormente en la mansión - Di-disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted?

- Ah, pero mira mis modales – sonrió avergonzada – lo lamento, un gusto, me llamo Haruka…

- Ah, mucho gus… - había comenzado.

- La madre de Kyoya.

- …to – Tsuna le miró asombrado, y se había puesto blanco, ¿qué era todo aquello? ¿Una broma?

- Mmmm… - la mujer se acercó a verlo quedando sus rostros muy cerca, Tsuna se avergonzó así que trato de alejarse – me agradas – sonrió al final. Tsuna le miró sin entender muy bien del todo - ¿no te gustaría ser el novio de mi hijo?

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ? – ahora si se cayó sentado por la impresión, esto de definitivas tenía que ser una broma, una broma de muy, pero muy mal gusto.

- Oh, tal parece que me hijo me está buscando – la mujer sonrió cuando vi al chico mirar el jardín con detenimiento, Tsuna por otro lado se escondió aun más en los arbustos.

- _Que no me vea, que no me vea._

- Hagamos un trato – sonrió la mujer, Tsuna le miró sin entender – se perfectamente que te estás escondiendo de Kyoya – el castaño se tensó – por eso, yo no le diré donde estas ahora, pero… - sonrió de forma misteriosa.

- ¿P-pero?

- Mañana saldrás conmigo por Roma, ¿te parece? - ¿no tenía otra opción o sí? No se sentía preparado aun para ver al pelinegro de frente.

- D-De acuerdo.

- ¡Bien! – La mujer se puso de pie – es una promesa – y de forma rápida se acercó al pelinegro – Kyoya – sonrió al llegar a su lado.

- Madre, ¿qué hacía ahí? – Hibari miró a la mujer con extrañeza, fijó su vista con mayor detenimiento en el lugar de donde había salido, pero la mujer le tomó del brazo y comenzó a tironearlo hacia el interior de la mansión.

- Me perdí, es un lugar tan grande y bonito… vamos, vamos, que Kusakabe-kun debe estar buscándonos – el moreno comenzó a caminar sin decir palabra, había muchas veces que no lograba entender a su madre, giró nuevamente a mirar el lugar por donde había salido, pero no vio nada, le resto importancia y entró. Tsuna ahora respiraba con tranquilidad, había tenido que tirarse al suelo para evitar que le viera, estaba de suerte, sabía que Hibari-san era muy intuitivo, y hubiera podido detectarlo en el acto, pero la intervención de aquella señora había servido de mucho. Contempló por entremedio de las hojas como el moreno se perdía por los pasillo, soltó un suspiro y un vacio se instaló en su pecho, tenía tantas, pero tantas ganas de verlo, de estar frente a él, pero sabía que era muy débil y que todo lo que estaba tratando de esconder se revelaría, no quería que Hibari-san se sintiera molesto o asqueado por sus sentimientos, no quería volver a llorar, no quería tener otro peso asfixiante en su pecho. Con ese pensamiento salió de su escondite y entró en la mansión.

Hibari soltó un suspiro cansado, le había dado más de una semana al castaño para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, pero era inútil, sabía exactamente que se escondía y donde lo hacía, solo le seguía el juego, no quería hacer su presencia asfixiante, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Había ignorado la figura del castaño que se escondía bajo el follaje, después le preguntaría a su madre que hacía con él, pero ahora, ahora solo quería descansar, estaba estresado, molesto con todo, molesto porque no sabía cómo manejar las cosas, no estaba acostumbrado a la gente, menos a alguien como Tsunayoshi, quien podía ser alguien muy frágil.

- Realmente eres un caso perdido – soltó de pronto su madre mientras caminaban por los solitarios pasillos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Ese chico… solo está asustado de sus propios sentimientos…

- ¿Mmm?

- Teme que te sientas asqueado por ellos… de incomodarte, después de todo, él es diferente a ti Hibari – la mujer se ganó frente a él mirándolo de forma seria – no todos podemos medir las situaciones de manera tan fría como tú lo haces, no todos pueden percibir como se sienten los demás… y a pesar de que eres muy observador aun eres muy inexperto con todo esto… simplemente no puedes esperar a que él llegue frente a ti y te diga que está listo… el tiempo no te esperará por siempre… - la mujer posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del joven y le sonrió – ya tentaste tu suerte al irte la primera vez… no lo repitas, no demores más todo esto.

- Yo… - el joven miró fijamente a aquella mujer que día a día le sorprendía, soltó un suspiro molesto – no sé cómo actuar en verdad, sólo se ser yo mismo y creo que eso no es suficiente.

- Es suficiente – sonrió – no tienes que ser nadie más, no puedes ser nadie más… porque él se enamoró de Hibari Kyoya, de nadie más, y si cambias ya no serías tú, ¿lo entiendes?

- Creo que lo entiendo.

- Perfecto, porque mañana iras a recorrer Roma con él – se giró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Hibari le miraba con molestia.

- Dudo mucho que él sepa que seré yo el que se presente.

- Supones bien, así que trata de evitar que se escape cuando estés a su lado… hazlo bien Kyo-kun, sé un buen chico.

- Madre, realmente eres imposible.

- Gracias.

Con esa conversación se fueron perdiendo por el pasillo de aquella mansión, desde las sombras una figura sonrió con diversión, quizás mañana también se presentaría a dicha cita, claro está que él no tenía ningún interés en formar un mal tercio, de eso podían encargarse los demás, pero no podía desaprovechar la excelente oportunidad de gastar algunas bromas a ese par, después de todo, había mejorado mucho sus ilusiones y le apetecía en demasía ver si aún podían ser detectadas por esos dos, con ese pensamiento se fue en sentido contrario, pensando en lo divertido que sería el día siguiente.

Dino y Reborn miraba con cierta diversión las expresiones que había puesto el castaño cuando había leído la "misteriosa nota" que estaba en su despacho, decir que ciertas cosas eran en un secreto en esa mansión sería mentir, simplemente porque todo el mundo tenía sus medios para enterarse de las cosas, Dino lo sabía principalmente por los comentarios de su maestro, pero esta vez había sido la misma Haruka quien le había pedido ayuda en su "macabro plan", plan al cual accedió ayudar de forma inmediata y Reborn también apoyo, pero no haría ni diría nada, ya había decidido que no intervendría con respecto a Tsuna, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera sugerir diferente ideas. Dino había llegado con la nota por parte de Haruka, con el lugar y hora de encuentro, Tsuna había entendido el mensaje y había soltado un suspiro, además que estaba contrariado por el posdata que había sido dejado en el papel.

"_Será un día inolvidable, por favor ve con ropa informal, pero lo más guapo que puedas, te daré una sorpresa, besos, Haruka"_

Prefería no pensar en el asunto.

Para la disconformidad de Tsuna el día paso rápido, demasiado, no tenía un buen presentimiento con respecto a la cita que tenía, pero no podía faltar, después de todo, aquella señora le había hecho un favor. Soltando un suspiro se miró por segunda vez en el espejo, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso y tenía la urgente necesidad de verse lo más impecable posible, y era por eso mismo que se sentía incapaz de abandonar su habitación, se había probado varios cambios de ropa, pero ninguno le hacía sentirse más seguro. Cansado y arto de todo se puso una simple combinación que, a pesar de ser sencilla, le hacía ver muy bien. Bajo la impaciente mirada de todos salió de la mansión, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

El centro de Roma era un caos, millones de turistas de aquí a allá, moviéndose en masa y empujando a todo aquel que se atravesara por su camino, Tsuna esperaba en uno de los cafés más elegantes del sector, lugar donde había sido citado, sabía a la perfección que quizás por los alrededores estuvieran algunos de sus hombres o incluso guardianes quienes le estarían vigilando por su seguridad. Miraba con curiosidad el elegante menú que le habían alcanzado, escogería alguna clase de postre mientras esperaba.

Por otro lado, Hibari miraba con aburrimiento el local al cual debía ingresar, con molestia comprobó que llamaba mucho la atención, aquello le irritaba, también le irritaba ir con ropa de civil, pero su madre había alegado que no podía andar por ahí, en una cita, con un traje formal, haría sentir incomodo a su acompañante. Así que para su descontento se encontraba utilizando unos pantalones de mezclilla negro, una polera manga larga de color blanco que tenía como reseña de un interesante dibujo de un dragón en tribal y sobre esta usaba una camisa negra. Entro sin demora y paseo sus ojos por todo el local, hasta que dio con la delgada figura del castaño, quien miraba de forma atenta la carta del local, sonrió de lado, al menos le había pillado distraído y no intentaría huir. A paso tranquilo se dirigió en dirección al castaño, al tiempo que varias muchachas le miraban fascinadas, pero como era normal en Hibari éste pasaba de ellas.

En medio de la contemplación del pequeño menú notó como alguien se sentaba frente a él, pensó contento que la señora había llegado ya a su encuentro, pero cuando bajó la carpeta sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y su alma salía de su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus mejillas se incendiaban y su corazón comenzaba a latir sin control, ¡Era obvio! Claro que lo era, ¿Cómo es que no se le paso por la mente? Debió suponer que dicha cita podía terminar en algo como esto. Bajo la vista casi asustado, sabía a la perfección que era transparente, con una sola mirada Hibari podía saberlo todo, ¿qué debía hacer?

Hibari contempló cada una de las reacciones del castaño, soltó un suspiro mental, ¿qué hacer? Abiertamente podía decir que la situación se le iba de las manos, ¿cómo debía controlar este tipo de situaciones? Bien, no sacaba nada siendo otra persona o intentado cosas que francamente creía estúpidas, como había dicho su madre, simplemente tenía que ser él.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi – el castaño casi saltó de su asiento, pero aún así no le miró – Madre dijo que no podía reunirse contigo, por eso me ha enviado en su lugar.

- ¿Le sucedió algo? – preguntó sin mirarle, el moreno sonrió de lado.

- Claro… una enfermedad llamada "meterse en la vida de tu hijo"

- ¿Eh? – Tsuna se atrevió a verle, pero inmediatamente bajo la vista.

- Nada importante – levantó una de sus manos llamando la atención de uno de los camareros del lugar para que le llevara un menú el cual recibió casi inmediatamente - ¿has decidido que pedir?

- Yo, bueno… - tomó nuevamente la carpeta con algo de recelo, comenzó a ojearla otra vez, pero su vista con frecuencia se dirigía hacia el pelinegro, en su frenética lucha de ocultarse de él no había logrado reparar en todos los cambios que había sufrido Hibari en ese año y medio de ausencia, se había vuelto más guapo, más enigmático, más atrayente y todo eso sólo hacía que se pusiera aun más nervioso, bajo la vista nuevamente, tratando; de manera inútil, leer los diferentes tipos de postres que aquel lugar ofrecía, llamado por una fuerza invisible volvió a levantar la vista, solo para chocar con los negros ojos del mayor, quien le contemplaba sin reparos, bajo inmediatamente los ojos, con el corazón al mil, no iba a sobrevivir, su cuerpo no aguantaría tantas cosas al paso que iba.

- ¿Ya saben que desean pedir? – habló con amabilidad uno de los garzones que atendía el lugar, Hibari le miró indiferente al tiempo que le entregaba la carta – un café y un Brownie.

- Muy bien, ¿y usted? – dirigió su mirada al castaño.

- Ah, bueno… yo… - sin saber que escogió un postre al azar – quiero un Chiacchiere.

- ¿Para beber?

- Un jugo de piña.

- Muy bien – sin decir nada más el joven se retiró, Tsuna suspiró como si hubiera superado alguna prueba muy grande, Hibari por el contrario miraba con diversión los gestos de chico frente a él, quizás hubiera una forma de mover las cosas a su favor, pero tenía que encontrar el cómo. Un pesado se instaló entre ambos, Tsuna mantenía su vista fija en la mesa, había encontrado varios raspones curiosos en ella que, según creía, merecían su atención, y había descubierto que sus manos podían sudar mucho dependiendo de la situación. Por otro lado Hibari miraba el paisaje que los grandes ventanales le permitían ver, viendo como cientos de insectos y borregos caminaban en diferentes sentidos, nada del otro mundo. En eso el sonido de la losa siendo dejada en la mesa hizo girar sus rostros, el mozo ya había llegado con su orden para luego retirarse, no sin antes dejar sobre ellos una mirada de duda, eran quizás las primeras personas que mostraban un aire tan tenso entre ellos, ni siquiera las familias o amantes que habían llegado a discutir dentro del local lo habían mostrado, le restó importancia, después de todo ese no era problema suyo, y Hibari lo felicitó mentalmente, no tenía ganas de golpear a idiotas que se metían en sus problemas.

- Eeh… - aquel singular gorjeo hizo que posara su vista en el castaño – bueno… esto… - pero al parecer no lograba decir una palabra, Hibari divertido posó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y simplemente le observó, ante eso Tsuna se puso más nervioso ¿por qué rayos había abierto la boca? - … Pensé… pensé que no regresarías a Italia… es decir, con los Vongola – Hibari se llevó la humeante taza de café a sus labios y bebió un poco, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

- Necesitaba solucionar algunas cosas.

- Ya veo…. – el pesado silencio había regresado, Tsuna no despegaba la vista del vaso de jugo con el cual jugaba en sus manos, haciéndolo girar, moviendo la bombilla, etc.

- Supongo que ahora puedo preguntar el porqué huyes de mi cada vez que estoy en la mansión – Tsuna levantó la cabeza asustado, posó sus vista en los ojos del otro chico, quien se veía realmente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y no era como si fuera a negarlo.

- Yo… bu-bueno… ¿huir?... jajajaja – Hibari contempló como el chico frente a si comenzaba a prácticamente hiperventilar, rio divertido ante eso.

- No soy estúpido Tsunayoshi, se perfectamente que cada vez que sentías mi presencias huías, también que estabas escondido tras los arbusto el día de ayer cuando fui por mi madre… te dejeé hacer porque creo suponer que tienes un motivo de peso… pero quiero que me lo digas ahora – Tsuna le miró aterrado, realmente aterrado, el estar con él así había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado y pensó, ingenuamente, que podía disfrutarlo un poco más, pero la realidad había golpeado con fuerza su rostro.

Era más que claro que decirle no era una opción, prefería mil veces a un Hibari molesto a uno asqueado de él. El chico aún le miraba expectante, y sus ojos nunca se alejaron de sus facciones, sus manos sudaban y sentía su corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado, casi vertiginoso. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y huyó del local. Hibari por otro lado no se esperó esa reacción, sin demorar sacó su billetera dejo el dinero necesario para pagar por lo que escasamente se había consumido y salió tras el castaño, no debería estar muy lejos, no era tan estúpido como para ocupar sus llamas para huir frente a tanta gente.

Tsuna se movía con dificultad por entre la muchedumbre que pasea por el lugar, su corazón aun latía asustado, tenía que salir de ese lugar y para su seguridad irse lo más lejos posible de Italia, sabía perfectamente que era muy sospechoso que haya salido de esa manera del local, Hibari pronto calzaría las piezas y estaba asustado, pasó uno de sus puños por su rostro para limpiar las traviesas lagrimas que habían comenzado a descender por sus mejillas, Nuts se movía irritado en su caja, totalmente en contra de la decisión que había tomado su amo, pero en esos momentos Tsuna no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello. Con algo de dificultad logró salir del tumulto de gente para llegar a una preciosa plaza que decoraba las calles de Roma, totalmente cansado se apoyó en uno de los cientos de árboles del lugar.

- ¿Piensas estar siempre así cuando me acerque? – una grave voz viendo de sus espaldas lo sobresaltó, aterrado se giró para comprobar lo que terriblemente había imaginado. Hibari miraba al castaño con cansancio. Como siempre, las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo planeado, nada de lo que pensaba resultaba ser cierto referente al portador de las llamas del cielo.

- Yo… no – Tsuna comenzó a retroceder, tenía que salir con urgencia de ahí, pero el árbol con que anteriormente se había apoyado ahora le cerraba el camino, Hibari no dudo un segundo y se acercó para evitar que huyera, colocó sus dos manos a los costados del castaño, dejándolo encerrado en sus brazos, el corazón de Tsuna latía desbocado.

- Tsunayoshi…

- Hibari-san… por favor… no me hagas esto… - la voz había salido casi en un hilo, lastimada, Hibari le miró sorprendido, pero no se movió.

- No recuerdo haberte hecho nada… aún…

- Tú ya sabes lo que me sucede… - no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos – ya lo sabes… ¡no me hagas decírtelo! Por favor.

- Necesito que me lo digas Tsunayoshi.

- ¿Por qué?... – cerró los ojos.

- Por qué me es más fácil decir un "a mí también" a expresar otras palabras cursis… - los pensamientos de Tsuna se congelaron ante lo dicho por el moreno, casi asustado comenzó a elevar la vista, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los contrarios, Hibari le miraba con seriedad, esperando, su corazón ya no podía latir más a prisa, los ojos de Hibari le transmitían algo tan intenso que no sabía que era, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción, no quería ilusionarse, pero… pero ¿si solo creía esta vez?, después de todo si le rechazaba, su corazón se rompería, pero quizás con el tiempo lograría reponerse, pero bien sabía que necesitaba moverse de esta estancada etapa, una que le había tenido prisionero por casi dos años.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza, abrió sus labios, los movió un par de veces, pero ningún sonido emergió de ellos, se podía decir que temblaban, pero tenía que decirlo, necesitaba solo juntar un poco de valor, solo un poco.

- … Me…. – tragó con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba sus manos, tanto, tanto, que sentía que se enterraría las uñas – me gustas, Hibari-san – sintió como su corazón perdía un gran peso y se sentía un poco más liviano, pero el pesado silencio le hizo volver a la realidad, como lo había pensado, sus sentimientos eran algo que asquearían al mayor.

- A mí también, Tsunayoshi – Tsuna elevó sus cara asombrado una vez escuchó aquellas palabras, no creyendo lo que había oído, asustado que su miedo haya sido tanto que hubiera comenzado a imaginar cosas. Pero Hibari estaba ahí, mirándole con seriedad, estando ahí con su imponente figura y al ser consciente de todo sintió su cara arder.

- ¿Ah… eh… co? – no lograba coordinar ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera una silaba, Hibari sonrió ante tal desastroso espectáculo, acercó su rostro al castaño, quien asustado se apego más al árbol.

- Siempre supe que eras un poco lento para las cosas… - habló casi en un susurro, mostrándole una sonrisa tan coqueta que Tsuna comenzó a pensar que todo esto se lo estaba imaginando – quizás haya otra forma de expresarlo… - Tsuna se atrevió a mirarlo, con la pregunta en sus ojos. Hibari le miró unos segundos más, retirando una de sus manos de los costados del árbol la dirigió al castaño, tomando con cuidado el rostro del otro y elevándolo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos de manera directa, Tsuna no se movió, expectante de todo, anhelante de todo, y sucedió, Hibari le beso.

El tiempo se había congelado, sus corazones latían tan aprisa que sentían su pecho quemar. Tsuna había cerrado los ojos y se había entregado por completo a todas las sensaciones que aquel simple toque generaba en su ser, casi podía sentir como el piso se movía a sus pies, con algo de miedo colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del más alto, buscando un apoyo en caso de caer, todo era demasiado intenso. Hibari podía controlar un poco mejor sus reacciones, pero podía admitir de manera perfecta que aquel beso le estaba haciendo vibrar, y era solo uno inocente, sólo un rose, y quiso más, saber que más sentiría, que tan completo estaría su ser con sólo pasar más tiempo con él, con tan sólo estar más cerca de él. Sin miedo pasó su otro brazo por la espalda del castaño y le atrajo más hacia sí, y con su lengua delineo los labios del otro chico, quien casi de manera inconsciente abrió su boca dándole el paso que necesitaba para ingresar a aquella cálida cavidad. Tsuna cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, no sabía qué hacer, y cada toque que la otra le entregaba le hacía temblar, reuniendo algo de valor, también comenzó a participar en aquella peculiar danza, y todo lo que sintieron se multiplicó. Trataron de alargar el momento lo que más pudieron, pero el torrente de emociones y el escaso aire que entraba por sus narices comenzó a ser poco, haciendo que se comenzaran a marear, reticentes se separaron, Tsuna aún con los ojos cerrados, mareado de tantas emociones, Hibari le miraba con una sonrisa, paseo su lengua por sus labios tratando de rememorar el acto recién efectuado, sus ojos brillaron cuando vio en las condiciones que el menor había quedado, mejillas encendidas, respiración irregular, ojos fuertemente cerrados, totalmente adorable y atrayente, y se aseguraría que solo él fuera capaz de verlo en aquel estado. Se acercó y dejó un beso en la mejilla del castaño, Tsuna avergonzado de todo escondió su rostro en el cuello de Hibari, respirando la varonil esencia que portaba, Hibari depositó un último beso en la frente del otro y le abrasó con más insistencia, necesitaba calmarse un poco.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos… no me gusta ser un espectáculo para la gente – Tsuna se tensó ante eso, se había olvidado que estaban en la vía pública, pero estaba tan feliz que sentía que eso poco importaba, pero asintió dándole la razón al moreno. Sin embargo Hibari no lo decía por los varios corderos estúpidos que les miraban con curiosidad, ellos no eran algo de que preocuparse, quizás ni en su vida los volvería a ver, pero no era imbécil y sabía perfectamente que varios integrantes de los Vongola les estaban espiando. Con altanería miró en dirección a un pilar que sujetaba una de las tantas esculturas que podían verse por las calles de Roma. Sin esperar más tomó la mano del castaño y le hizo caminar, Tsuna sonrió ignorante de todo, ninguna otra cosa le importaba ahora realmente.

Por otro lado Dino se había tensado cuando Hibari había mirado en su dirección, Reborn había negado divertido, tal parecía que el Guardián de la Nube cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, por otro lado Haruka miraba embelesada el desenlace de todo, no, es que hasta pensaba que podía pedir todos los detalles a las personas cercanas y escribiría una fascinante historia de amor.

- Kufufufu… ese chico realmente me impresiona, no me dejó acercarme ni un segundo a molestarlos – la voz de Mukuro sorprendió a Dino y Haruka, el chico había aparecido de la nada.

- También nos detectó a nosotros… hay que darle reconocimiento por ello – habló divertido Reborn.

- Tal parece que las cosas mejoraran para el pequeño Vongola.

- Esperemos, pero tal parece que será así – acotó Dino.

- Bien, ¿Qué tal si lo seguimos? – habló emocionada la mujer, los tres hombres le vieron con diversión, Mukuro negó con amabilidad y dijo que se retiraría a molestar a otra gente, había perdido el interés por los tortolos, por otro lado Dino, Haruka y Reborn si que habían ido, después de todo, había sido un años y medio de expectativas.

Por otro lado los dos chicos habían ido a pasear por el lugar, Tsuna aun no se reponía de todo como para comenzar automáticamente con una cita, estaba demasiado abrumado, y Hibari no se molestaba, algo en su interior había hecho que quisiera cumplir los caprichos del castaño, claro está que siempre lo haría de forma disimulado, primero muerto a verse como estúpido cursi enamorado, pero quien sabe, las cosas siempre pueden cambiar.

Continuará…

* * *

No puedo hacer otra cosa que lamentar la demora, no le diré los motivos de mi retraso, quizás deban leerlos, pero sonaran como pretexto y eso no viene al caso, solo acotaré que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir en toda mi vida, créanlo, Hibari puede ser muy complicado para ciertas cosas.

Sé que quizás esperaban algo más... no especificaré que más, porque no tengo idea, pero aún quedan capítulos de esta historia, no muchos, pero quedan y espero que sean de su agrado y que por Dios no sean tan difíciles de escribir como este o que no se demoren tanto.

Pido disculpas por la demora de este capítulo, como dije, costo y en mi frustración termine escribiendo otras cosas, pero trataré lo más posible que no se vuelva a repetir...

Con respecto al cap, espero que les haya gustado, fue fugaz, pero ya sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, ahora solo faltan los pequeños detalles y un extra que le daré a la historia, pueden pedir que algo pase, no les negaré esa opción, pero no puedo prometer que lo colocaré, tienen que entenderme xD

Bueno, no me alargo más, solo decir que espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, que les haya gustado el fic y que quizás traiga un regalo por esta sección, déjenme sus opiniones y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente cap, que espero, salga lo más pronto posible =3

Byez!


End file.
